Sayounara Zetsubo Hitman
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: 5 años después del final del arco de La Maldición del Arcoiris y Tsuna al fin ocupa el puetso de Neo Vongola Primo. "Mentiras. Todo era un montón de mentiras". ACTUALIZADO! CAPI 16! (15. Información externa)
1. Prólogo

_KHR no me pertenece, si así fuera, esto seguiría del último capítulo del manga…_

**Prólogo**

_Enma,_

_Lamento no haberte escrito en tantos meses, pero algo siempre surge cada vez que me siento a hacerlo. También lamento que mis cartas son siempre deprimentes. Pero no puedo evitar pensarlo; que fueron mentiras, que todo es un montón de mentiras._

_Reborn ha crecido durante este tiempo, ¿Sabes? Mmm… Haber, me gradué de Namichu, con todo el pesar del mundo porque ya no estaría en la misma escuela que Kyoko-chan; ingresé en la peor de mis pesadillas escolares, a la misma escuela que Dino-san había asistido, la preparatoria para mafiosos. Y de algún modo sobrenatural logré sobrevivir esos largos y desgarradores tres años de tortura. Pero todo eso parece fácil ahora que, después de tantos lamentables sucesos, ocupo, oficialmente, el puesto de Neo Vongola Primo._

_Sí, Reborn ha crecido, ahora tiene siete años y, aunque tiene la apariencia de un mocoso en traje y con sombrero, sigue teniendo una excelente puntería y ese aire casi arrogante que lleva siempre. Que ingenuo he sido. Sí, el tiempo ha pasado, y es increíble que tan solo en cinco años mi vida se haya vuelto aún más complicada de lo que se había vuelto cuando Reborn llegó y se estacionó en ella. _

_Francamente, sentado en esta silla me siento patético. Quisiera reírme de mi mismo, burlarme de mi ingenuidad, de lo tonto que he sido._

_Ojalá pueda verte pronto, hay cosas que quiero decirte, pero son muchas para escribirlas._

_Bueno el prólogo para ir entrando en materia. Espero les guste. Reviews, por favor ^_^_


	2. 1 Medidas apropiadas

_Bueno, aquí empieza la historia, espero les guste ^_^_

**Medidas apropiadas**

Creyó escuchar un disparo. Luego otro. Algo andaba mal; sonaba demasiado cerca, pensó mientras se escondía detrás de un muro y revisaba su pistola: Una sola bala. De repente se vio rodeado de enemigos, todos armados y apuntándole. ¿Acaso así terminarían las cosas? Hubo un momento de silencio y sintió que su alrededor se oscurecía, entonces escuchó otro disparo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba agitado y la camisa se le pegaba por el sudor. La enorme habitación le parecía aún más grande, la brisa sopló por la ventana abierta del balcón y revolvió las cortinas. Había varias almohadas tiradas a los costados de la cama y apretaba la sábana como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Al volverse a su derecha vio a Reborn sentado sobre el escritorio empuñando su pistola, luego se volvió al otro lado y vio los agujeros que había dejado en la pared.

- Al fin despiertas, Tsuna.

- Re- ¡Reborn! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?!

- Eso iba a preguntarte. Cuando solté el primer disparo empezaste a revolcarte en la cama. Y luego empezaste a decir-

- ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Pensé que…! _Suspiro._ Olvídalo, sólo… No lo hagas de nuevo.

- _Sonrisa._ Hmph, claro, jefe.

- ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

- Ah, lo siento. Neo Vongola Primo.

- ¡Aah! ¡Reborn!

- Vístete rápido. Tienes una cita a las 10:00.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde y con quién? – preguntó mientras abría el vestidor.

- Los Roselli, en el hotel donde se están quedando. Tienen dudas sobre la repartición del monto obtenido del paquete de Francia.

- ¿Y por qué me tienen que preguntar a mi? Se supone que hay un departamento encargado de eso.

- Pidieron hablar contigo. Después de todo, les prometiste que les convenía más unirse a la alianza que estar en contra de ella. Al parecer hacían más dinero trabajando por su propia cuenta.

- ¿Eeh? ¿Y qué se supone que les diga? No entiendo nada de números…

- Sólo sonríe y actúa como siempre, Gokudera ya tiene todo arreglado. Tú estarás allí en caso de que fallen las negociaciones.

- _Sonrisa._ Hm, ya veo. - Suspiró y se volvió mientras se ajustaba la corbata.- Lo intentamos ¿no?

- _Sonrisa. _No te excedas.

….

En el salón de conferencias del hotel, Gokudera le explicaba al jefe de los Roselli los complicados movimientos financieros que se habían llevado a cabo en la repartición del monto por el paquete enviado a Francia mientras éste le escuchaba con particular atención y sus dos asistentes tomaban notas.

- Tomando en cuenta dichos factores, - explicaba Gokudera- al menos un 35% de las ganancias le corresponde a los Cavallone, por tanto, y considerando el monto restante, es imposible otorgar un 50% del mismo a los Roselli. Adicionalmente-

- ¿Estás diciendo que no le fuimos útiles a Vongola?

- En realidad es sólo que Cavallone tiene más experiencia trabajando con nosotros. Verá, Vongola tiene requisitos muy específicos en cuanto al desarrollo de sus actividades y su… Desempeño en la colaboración no fue el esperado.

- Entonces es eso ¿no? Ustedes nos consideran inferiores.

- Señor, creo haberle explicado que-

- Gokudera-kun. Gracias.

Gokudera asintió y guardó silencio.

- Señor Roselli, no es mi intención ofenderlo. En realidad debo decir que esto es culpa mía. Lo que le explicó Gokudera-kun está en el contrato que usted firmó, pero era mi responsabilidad aclararle dichas especificaciones. En realidad son las normas de calidad que hemos añadido a Vongola en los últimos años, es así que aún dentro de la alianza corremos con el infortunio de estos lamentables malentendidos. Sin embargo, creo que ahora que hemos hablado al respecto, usted estará de acuerdo en cumplir con los términos de nuestro contrato.

- Tsk. Ustedes los Vongola creen que pueden controlar a quien se les ponga en frente. ¿De verdad creen que si no fuera por el legado que tienen estarían en esa posición?

- Puede que tenga razón, señor Roselli. Sin embargo, en lo personal, no me apasiona mucho la historia de Vongola, me interesa más enderezar lo que tengo en mis manos ahora.

- Maldito mocoso- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Gokudera rápidamente se posicionó frente a Tsuna.

- Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto.

- ¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? Le advertí que si se opone a Vongola tomaremos las medidas apropiadas.

- ¡Que lo intenten! ¡Voy a enseñarte cómo es una mafia de verdad!

- _Suspiro._ Bien. Las coas terminaron así después de todo.- Dijo pulsando un botón de su celular.- Yamamoto.

- Ja, ja Ah- ¿Tsuna? Pensé que al final no había sido necesario. – Se escuchó la voz de Yamamoto por el altavoz.

- No te preocupes, el plan sigue en pie.

- Je, entonces te veré después.

- No te excedas.

- Ja, ja. Esa debería ser mi línea, jefe. _Beep._

-Entonces, señor Roselli, estaba a punto de enseñarme algo.

- ¿Qué fue esa llamada?

- Bueno, le dije que tomaría las medidas apropiadas.

- ¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!

- Gokudera-kun.

- Si, Jyuudaime. En estos momentos un equipo se encuentra en su casa matriz y han comenzado una operación de limpieza.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado, bastardo!

Una flama carmesí le roza el rostro.

- Cuide su vocabulario frente al Jyuudaime.- Dijo Gokudera que ya tenía puesta su Vongola Gear y tenía listo el Sistema C.A.I.

- No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun, - dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gokudera -, Yo me encargo. – Y terminó de ponerse el guante con los dientes mientras se encendía su flama.

- Entendido, Jyuudaime. Yo me encargaré de los otros dos.

- Entonces, señor Roselli, ¿seguirá haciéndome esperar?

- Je, te lo advertí. Te enseñaré cómo funciona una mafia de verdad. – Dijo y se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

- Señor, Roselli- le dijo una camarera- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Necesito que me acompañes. – Le dijo arrastrándola hacia adentro y apuntándole con una pistola.

- Cobarde. – Le dijo Tsuna.

- Bien, Vongola, ahora ¿Qué ibas a enseñarme tú acerca de enderezar lo que hay en tus manos? – Le preguntó mientras se escucharon disparos en el primer piso del hotel que era invadido por sus hombres.

…..

Apretó los dientes cuando todo se quedó en silencio. Vio sus manos y las odió. Odió ese poder que sólo servía para destruir. "Usaré este poder para proteger a mis amigos" Ja, que ingenuo había sido. ¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho? Quería reírse de sí mismo, burlarse de su ingenuidad. Idiota. Un idiota soñador ingenuo. Nada más que eso.

- Jyuudaime.

- Gokudera-kun. - Se volvió con una sonrisa, pero su ceño seguía fruncido.- Que bueno que estás bien ¿ha habido algún mensaje de Yamamoto? ¿Cómo está?

- Estará bien. Los refuerzos llegaron tarde.

- Debido a eso las cosas no salieron como lo habíamos planeado. Supongo que ya se esperaban esto, por eso dispersaron a sus hombres y emboscaron al equipo de Yamamoto en su casa matriz. Por eso tenían refuerzos aquí.

- Jyuudaime...

Tsuna agachó la cabeza un instante y luego sonrió.

- Volvamos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer, probablemente este incidente desencadene más conflictos. Los Roselli tienen sus propios aliados.

- Acerca de eso, Reborn-san dijo que en cuanto pudiéramos regresáramos a la base. Al parecer han diseñado un plan en caso de otro ataque.

- Que bien. Entonces volvamos cuanto antes... – Apenas terminó la frase se fue hacía un lado y Gokudera logró sostenerlo.

- ¡Jyuudaime! Lo sabía, necesitas descansar. Hablaremos del plan más tarde. Le diré a Reborn-san que-

- No, estoy bien- dijo apartándose de Gokudera- Volvamos de una vez y revisemos el plan.

- Pero, Jyuudaime-

- No te preocupes- le sonrió- prometo que descansare un poco después de eso, ¿sí?

…

- Auch, auch…

- Tsuna-san, si no dejas de moverte te dolerá más. – Dijo Haru mientras le curaba algunas heridas a Tsuna.

- No puedo evitarlo, me estás lastimando.

- ¡Hahi! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus pleitos de calle!

- ¿Pleitos de qué?

- Reborn-chan me dijo que no era necesario que hicieras esto.

- Reborn me dijo que tomara las medidas apropiadas.

Apenas terminó la frase una bala le rosó el rostro y rompió la ventana de la enfermería.

- ¡Hiee!

- ¡Hahi! – Se asustó Haru lanzándose a los brazos de Tsuna que se sonrojó por el contacto.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca, dame-Tsuna.

- ¡Re-Reborn! No hagas eso, podrías causar un accidente.

- Ah, Reborn-chan, como siempre Cool and Dangerous.

- Te dije que sonrieras y actuaras como siempre.

- Me dijiste que estaba ahí por si fallaban las negociaciones.

- Y te dije que no te excedieras. – Tsuna quiso contestar, quería decirle que no tuvo otra opción cuando los refuerzos de Roselli tomaron rehenes.

- Tsuna-san…

- ? ¡Auch!

Haru había aprovechado la distracción para colocar una gaza con alcohol en la mejilla sangrante de Tsuna. Éste la vio un tanto molesto, pero la sonrisa de Haru lo tranquilizó y suspiró. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y un visiblemente lastimado Gokudera entró en la habitación.

- ¡Jyuudaime! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Qué haces? Primero deberías-

- Hahi, te dije que esperaras en la otra sala y que iría a atenderte en cuanto terminara con Tsuna-san.

- Cállate, te estabas tardando demasiado.

- ¡Eres tan maleducado como siempre! Deberías-

- Ya dejen de pelear.

De algún modo Haru, que a pesar de los peligros que sabía bien que representaba Vongola había decido quedarse con ellos, terminaba siempre discutiendo con Gokudera. Por las cosas más simples, pero discutían.

- Gokudera-kun, discúlpate con Haru.

- Desde luego, Jyuudaime- ¡¿Q-Que haga qué cosa?!

- Disculparte.

- Tsu-Tsuna-san…

- _Sonrojo._ N-No me veas así, es sólo que creo que… Que siempre estás ahí para nosotros. Por eso no creo que sea justo que te demos un mal trato.

Reborn sonrió mientras Haru se sonrojaba también y todos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Era verdad, Haru se había quedado a su lado, les había ayudado a armar su base, a trabajar como su recepcionista, secretaria y lo que fuera necesario. Les había ayudado en las cuestiones de administración y actualmente trabajaba en el departamento de Investigaciones Especializadas y de vez en cuando hasta mandaba informes a CEDEF y a La Fundación de Hibari.

- … Lo siento. – Murmuró Gokudera con dificultad.

- ¿Hahi?

- Dije que lo siento. – Repitió mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojado.

Ambos, Haru y Tsuna, sonrieron al ver que Gokudera se había disculpado de forma sincera.

- Haru, ¿puedes atender a Gokudera-kun? Puedo seguir yo solo.

- Bien, entendido. – dijo sonriéndole cálidamente y saliendo de la habitación seguida de Gokudera.

- Vamos, Gokudera-san, hay que curar esas heridas.

- No necesito que lo hagas.

- Eres tan necio… - Murmuró Haru.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Tsuna suspiró mientras los escuchó alejarse. Reborn se acercó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Haru también ha crecido ¿no? ¿No crees que se ha vuelto bastante linda?

- _Sonrojo. _¡Reborn! ¿A qué viene eso? Yo sólo… Estaba… Ella…

- Je.

- ¡Deja de burlarte! – después de una pausa, preguntó. – Nee, Reborn, ¿Qué pasará con los Roselli?

- Se tomaran las medidas apropiadas. Mañana vendrán los jefes de las familias aliadas para hablar al respecto.

Mentira. Mentiras. Todo era un montón de mentiras.

… _Al fin publiqué esto… La verdad esque este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, je, je… Pero las circunstancias me impedían publicarlo… _

_Espero les guste el resto de la historia._

_Reviews, críticas, opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos n.n_


	3. 2 Decir algo

_Este capítulo lo tenía también ya escrito, así que es probable que el siguiente tarde un poco más en publicarlo, además de que me quedé en blanco en cierta parte je, je._

_Bueno ya saben la triste realidad, KHR no me pertenece…_

**Decir algo**

Había pasado ya una semana después del conflicto con los Roselli, y a Tsuna aún le quedaba ese amargo sabor de boca. "Las medidas apropiadas" consistieron en exterminar al señor Roselli y los más a allegados a él. A decenas de hombres y mujeres con familias que los esperaban en casa y que más tarde habrían averiguado que no tenían nada qué esperar. De acurdo a los jefes de las familias aliadas "así es siempre, jefe". Cuando no se cumplen, los tratos se rompen; "así funciona la mafia" le había dicho Reborn una vez. Una regla más que quería desaparecer y que probablemente tardaría años, más de los necesarios, en aprobarse si es que se aprobaba. Para evitar esas cosas, era que había establecido las "reglas de calidad" en las misiones. Era tan simple y aún así no se respetaban, podían resumirse todas en "no matar innecesariamente".

Pero en esos momentos había otros asuntos que resolver, porque si las cosas le fallaban ahora, no podría cambiar nada nunca. Sí, era urgente, lo sabía de sobra. Por eso había mandado llamar a su tan difícil de contactar guardián de la nube, por eso estaba allí enfrente de él hablándole… Sí, hablaba. ¿De qué? No estaba seguro, hacía unos diez minutos que había dejado de ponerle atención. En su cabeza rondaban las últimas palabras coherentes que había escuchando del señor Roselli "¡Maldito! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado, bastardo!". Ojalá y sí, pensó, ojalá las cosas salieran como él las había planeado, como se las había imaginado el maldito día que se convirtió en lo que se había convertido. Suspiró captando la atención de Hibari que hasta el momento había estado leyendo los puntos más importantes de un informe que Tsuna le había pedido, luego, ignorando que Hibari había hecho una pausa, preguntó distraídamente:

-¿Me pregunto cuándo fue que empecé a odiar abrir los ojos cada mañana?

-... – No hubo respuesta de Hibari, pero su silencio infernal le dio a entender lo mucho que le importaba si había tenido un buen día o no.

-Ah, lo siento. El informe...

-Puede esperar.

-Hibari-san...

-No tengo tiempo para esto, regresaré cuando estés de humor para preocuparte de tu trabajo.

Y sin más, Hibari salió de la habitación dejando a un Tsuna sin palabras y cabizbajo.

-Oi, Tsuna. - Dijo Reborn golpeándolo con un libro en la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! Reborn! ¿A qué hora entraste?

- Hmph, he estado aquí desde que Hibari llegó – "¿Cómo demonios?", pensó Tsuna antes de que Reborn lo golpeara de nuevo. – Hibari tiene razón. ¿Quieres quitar esa cara de una vez?

-¿Eh?

- Si tú luces decaído, tus guardianes lo resentirán. – Tsuna no contestó, pero desvió la mirada con algo de enfado, cosa que Reborn notó. – Oh, ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- Nada. Voy afuera. – Dijo levantándose.

-Deja la cajetilla.

Y contrario a lo que dijo Reborn, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y tomando una cajetilla salió sin decir nada.

…En la terraza…

Si las cosas salieran coma las planeaba, el incidente de los Roselli no hubiera sucedido. Cuando mandó a Yamamoto junto con un equipo a la casa matriz de los Roselli, no fue con la intención de armar un conflicto mayor, sino de prevenirlo. Capturarlos a todos y mantenerlos bajo custodia era lo peor que se había imaginado. Pero en la batalla del hotel el señor Roselli había tomado rehenes. Suspiró se coloco un cigarro en la boca e iba a encenderlo cuando apareció Yamamoto.

- ¡Oh, Tsuna!

- !

- Aquí estabas. ¿Sabías que Hibari está aquí? Le pregunté si ya te había visto, pero sólo me ignoro, ja, ja... ¿Tsuna? – Al ver que Tsuna no lo miraba, insistió- ¿Qué haces?

- Ah, no es nada. - dijo guardando el cigarro, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo y se lo quitó.

-¿Desde cuándo haces esto, Tsuna? – Tsuna no le contestó y desvió la mirada - No creo que-

-Gokudera-kun-

-Gokudera es diferente.

-¿Por qué? – respondió Tsuna con un tono molesto, dejando salir el enfado que se le venía acumulando desde tiempo atrás.

-! Tsuna... ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. – Respondió a secas y dándose la vuelta sacó y encendió otro cigarro.

-Gokudera diría que no.

-Gokudera-kun dice muchas cosas.

-... Creo que ya sé por qué Hibari estaba molesto cuando le pregunté por ti. – Al ver la negativa de Tsuna Yamamoto decidió que era suficiente por un día –Si quieres hablar de algo estaré en el despacho, hay algunas cosas que hacer.

-¡Yamamoto! – Lo llamó Tsuna cuando éste ya estaba frente a la puerta de la terraza. - … Lo siento.- le dijo sin voltear.

Yamamoto sonrió melancólico. Tsuna siempre era blando; él también, todos en realidad. Ese era el problema pensó para sus adentros.

-Un, no te preocupes. – Le contestó en su usual tono relajado.

- "No te preocupes" – Repitió Tsuna mientras lo oía descender por las escaleras.

… ….

Gokudera avanzaba irradiando alegría mientras se dirigía al despacho de su jefe. No le importaba que el día anterior todos hubiesen armado un escándalo porque Hibari se había dignado aparecerse por ahí, ni que éste hubiera hecho una carnicería cuando todos se amontonaron frente a él; no, no le importaba. Había logrado resolver un asunto que había estado mortificando a todos los que, como él, se encargaban de parte de la administración de Vongola. Tocó la puerta y esperó largo rato mientras imaginaba la grata sensación de ser felicitado por su jefe.

-Juudaime, ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había obtenido respuesta y siguió sin obtenerla. - ¿Juudaime? – "No está cerrada "pensó-. Voy a entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Tsuna dormido frente a su escritorio con varios folders y papeles en sus brazos, la ventana estaba abierta y el viento había regado algunos de ellos, la tinta para los sellos estaba derramada sobre el escritorio y había manchado algunos papeles. Gokudera sonrió y le colocó una frazada para cubrirlo del fresco viento de la tarde. Después de recoger los papeles y limpiar la tinta, se percató de la cajetilla de cigarros que Tsuna había dejado sobre el escritorio y tomándola salió del despacho con destino a la terraza. Allí se encontró con Yamamoto.

-Oh, Gokudera, ¿También te gusta venir aquí?- Le preguntó con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Mm? Ah, sólo eres tú.

- Ja, ja Qué frío.

Prácticamente ignorándolo, Gokudera sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

-... ¿Alguna vez has pensado que seas una mala influencia? – Preguntó Yamamoto y cuando Gokudera no contestó intentó proseguir –Ayer-

-No lo digas.

- ¿Mm? – Yamamoto se perdió por un instante y luego con sorpresa exclamó- ¿Esa no es la cajetilla de-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no quiero hablar al respecto! –Volvió a interrumpirle Gokudera.

- Está bien, está bien. Sólo digo que deberías pensarlo.

-Lo haré... Es sólo que creo que son unos cigarros muy buenos como para desperdiciarlos.

- ¿Eh? Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio? El niño dijo que eran los más costosos que había visto. – Gokudera no contestó y Yamamoto siguió hablando- Estará bien. Se molestará, pero estará bien.

-... A veces...

- ?

- A veces creo que ya no me necesita, que me ha dejado atrás y me siento mal, pero... Me siento peor cuando se pone así. Antes las cosas eran más fáciles... Aunque estábamos involucrados no teníamos la responsabilidad de tomar las decisiones más importantes.

-Quizás deberías hablarlo con él. – Respondió Yamamoto tras una pausa.

- !¿Estás loco?! ¿Qué supones que le diga? ¿"Juudaime, creo que la carga que llevas es demasiado pesada, deberías dejarla"?

-Claro que no, sólo... Hacerle saber que aún sigues ahí, que aún eres su mano derecha.

-... Aún no lo soy.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Eres el más indicado, lo has dicho por tanto tiempo que Tsuna nisiquiera-

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo soy! ¡Juudaime nunca ha dicho que lo sea!

Yamamoto suspiró. Eran tan blandos, eso pensó. Pero si no lo fueran, no serían ellos mismos; Tsuna se lo había dicho una vez, durante su batalla con el primer guardián de la lluvia de Vongola.

- Pues entonces pregúntaselo.

Gokudera sintió una punzada en el pecho y le dio la espalda a Yamamoto.

- ? !Ah! No me digas que te da miedo que te rechace. – Le preguntó.

- Tch. ¡Cállate!

- Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Gokudera escupió maldiciones mientras Yamamoto seguía riendo. No había duda de que por más que lo intentaran no podían cambiar lo que era. Ese era el problema para Vongola, para la Vongola que se había formado desde la sucesión de Primo.

…Al día siguiente…...

- Juudaime, ya recibí la contestación. Haneuma logró detener el envío a Francia y, como se había acordado, se hizo cargo del adeudo. Dice que estará aquí en dos días.

- _Suspiro_. Y los Roselli se quejaron del pago, al final Cavallone tuvo que pagar el adeudo… ¿Cómo está Dino-san?

- No sonaba muy feliz, mencionó algo sobre un auto que no compraría.

- Conociéndolo seguro es un modelo limitado. – Respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa compasiva.

- _Sonríe. _Aquí está el mensaje que enviaron los Ottolenghi, como siempre se disculpan por no respetar las "reglas de calidad" y esperan que volvamos a contactarlos.

- Gracias. – Dijo tomando la carta y viendo por casualidad su cajetilla en el bolsillo de Gokudera– Oye, Gokudera-kun… Esa cajetilla…

- ! ¡Ju-Juudaime! ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que… No creo que-

- No importa. – Lo interrumpió Tsuna.

- ¡Pero-

- Está bien. – dijo desviando su atención a la carta.

- … No, no está bien. Juudaime, las cosas no han estado bien desde hace tiempo. Por favor, si quieres decir algo, sólo dilo. – Tsuna no contestó ni alzó la mirada. - Por favor, confía en mí, Jyuudaime, yo… Siempre…

- No lo digas. No empieces con eso de ser mi mano derecha.

- … Tú… No quieres que sea tu mano derecha ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Gokudera inseguro.

- Gokudera-kun, sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso. Ustedes no son mis guardianes, tú no eres mi mano derecha y yo no soy el jefe… O por lo menos no debería serlo…

- Pero, Juudaime, ya no puede evitarse, ahora eres tu quien ocupa la silla de Vongola. Se realizó la ceremonia de sucesión y tú… Estuviste de acuerdo con esto.

- … Nunca tuve opción, era… Necesario. Pero no sabes cómo desearía que jamás hubiese llegado el día en que aceptara convertirme en… Esto.

- ¡Eso es imposible! La primera vez que te sentaste en esa silla y diste la primera orden, más que nunca, me di cuenta, que tú eres el indicado para ser el jefe, para enderezar el camino de Vongola… Y los demás también lo saben.

- … Lo sé. Eso es lo que me preocupa. Si por lo menos fuera yo solo, entonces podría-

- ¡Juudaime! Siento mucho lo que voy a decirte, pero estás siendo egoísta.

- ?!

- Lo siento, pero si esperas que sólo nos quedemos viendo mientras tú haces todo el trabajo y que dependamos de ti todo el tiempo, de verdad lo siento mucho, Juudaime, pero no será así.

- Gokudera-kun…

- Lo siento, pero aunque me ordenes que cambie de parecer, no lo haré, aunque signifique que debo desobedecerte… Y lo mismo va para los otros guardianes. – Tsuna no podía creer que Gokudera se atreviera a decir eso, y al ver su rostro éste continuó- Sé que como tus guardianes debemos obedecerte sin cuestionarte, sin embargo… Como tus amigos tenemos todo el derecho de no estar de acuerdo contigo.

Tsuna no contestó. No podía. Gokudera puso la cajetilla en el escritorio y se dirigiéndose a la puerta, como si de pronto lo hubiese recordado, dijo:

- Son unos cigarros muy buenos.

Y salió del despacho.

¿Cuántas veces habrá querido decírselo? ¿Cuánto hace que quería decirlo? ¿Hace cuánto que hacía eso? ¿Cuándo empezó esa pesadilla? Y no, no se refería a Gokudera. Se refería a lo que desde hacía ya tiempo se le venía acumulando en la garganta y que no se atrevía a decir. Decir lo mucho que odiaba el mundo en el que se había metido. Y esque lo había decidió, y aún así... Dolía.

…

…..

_Waai~ segundo capítulo…_

_Y Tsuna está adquiriendo malos hábitos…._

_¿Qué tantas cosas quiere decir el tan frustrado Tsuna?_

_Reviews, comentarios, críticas, consejos, son todos bienvenidos._


	4. 3 ¿Qué más?

_Tercer capítulo~ A mi parecer, no será tan bueno como los anteriores, pero es necesario para empezar a adentrarnos en la trama y poder entender los eventos que pasarán más adelante._

_Disclaimer: Tengo que decirles de nuevo que KHR no me pertenece?_

_Ahora sí, al capi ^^ _

…_.. …_

**¿Qué más?**

- Nee, Reborn, ¿Crees que soy egoísta? – Se le ocurrió preguntar a Tsuna.

- ? Creo que eres egoísta cuando me haces preguntas comprometedoras.- Le contestó Reborn dando un sorbo a su café expresso.

- ¿Comprometedoras? ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? Sólo quiero una opinión.

- Primero dime por qué lo preguntas.

- Bueno, en realidad…! No, espera, no serás del todo sincero si te lo digo.

- Entonces no te diré nada. – Dijo volviendo a los documentos que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Reborn!

- Tienes mucho trabajo como para preocuparte de cosas estúpidas, dame-Tsuna.

- … No son cosas estúpidas. Realmente me preocupa.

- ¿Qué crees tú?- Le preguntó después de una pausa.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Eres egoísta?

- No lo sé.

- ¡No seas idiota, Tsuna!- le dijo molesto y aventándole un libro.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Odio cuando piensas en cosas estúpidas, siempre te lo he dicho. Te estoy diciendo que tienes trabajo. Hibari y Dino te están esperando.

Era verdad, ya había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo a Hibari, habían pasado dos días desde su llegada y Dino ya estaba en la base. Y, como siempre que se cruzaban, los encontró discutiendo en el despacho.

- Vamos, Kyoya. Sólo dime si es verdad y te dejaré en paz, es más-

- No tengo nada que decirte.

- Como tu tutor, considero que-

- No lo eres. No eres mi tutor, no lo fuiste y nunca lo serás. Te mataré antes de que eso suceda.

- Ajem, ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Tsuna entrando también en el despacho.

- ¡Tsuna! Claro que no, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para mi hermanito.

- Espero que me hayas llamado por algo importante, tengo demasiado trabajo como para perder el tiempo en-

- Hibari-san, necesito que pospongas tu trabajo por un buen tiempo ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Los ojos de Hibari se clavaron en Tsuna y éste le sostuvo la mirada, casi desafiante, pero sin perder la calma; el pequeño animal tenía colmillos, no solía mostrarlos, pero por eso mismo sorprendía a uno que otro mafioso de vez en cuando en las juntas de negocios.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Hibari a cecas.

- Necesito que vayas a Italia y recojas un paquete. Te daré los detalles y la ubicación exacta más tarde.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Necesito que seas tú. No puede haber margen de error, confío en que puedes hacerlo.

- … ¿Y qué más?

- ¿Eh?

- Dudo que si sólo querías eso no pudieras llamarme por teléfono. ¿Qué más tienes que decirme?

- … Es posible que te cruces con Mukuro.- Y entonces pareció captar la atención de Hibari.- También es posible que Mukuro trate de detenerte.

- ¿Qué? – Intervino Dino- ¿Por qué Mukuro haría eso?

- No estoy seguro, pero lo que sí sabemos es que Mukuro nunca ha estado completamente de nuestro lado.

- ¿Hablaste con Chrome?

- Si, pero… Ella no es responsable de lo que decida hacer o no Mukuro.

- Supongo que no hay remedio… - concluyó Dino decepcionado- Kyoya es quien tiene la mayor experiencia con ilusiones, aunque… Tsuna ¿Qué hay de Yamamoto?

- Lo pensé, pero Yamamoto no tiene la misma experiencia, además Reborn ya lo asignó para otra cosa.

- Está bien, iré.- contestó Hibari.

- E-Eto… Hay algo más. No irás solo… Chrome irá contigo.

- No necesito que venga conmigo.

- No lo estoy haciendo por ti, en realidad es algo que ella me pidió. Para ella, Mukuro es… Importante.

- … No estoy de acuerdo. Si va a protegerlo sólo va a empeorar las cosas.

- No lo hará, ya hablé con ella, pero quiere verlo. Hay cosas que quiere decirle…

- Puede hacerlo después.

- Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo difícil que es establecer contacto con él. Ésta es una coincidencia, de hecho, en esta ocasión habría sido mejor no encontrarnos con él. – Tsuna consideraba que convencer a Hibari era uno de los retos que debían estar en los records guiness y, ante la apatía de éste, añadió - No será mucho tiempo, no tiene que serlo. En realidad, sería maravilloso si partieran mañana temprano.

- Pudiste llamar antes.

- Lo siento, las cosas no salieron como esperábamos.

- Mm… Piénsalo, Kyoya- intervino el siempre (casi siempre) confiable Dino- si vas podrás golpear a Mukuro todo lo que quieras con el permiso de tu jefe-

- ¿Cuál jefe?

- El caso es que podrás golpearlo y de paso podrás aclarar algunas dudas- ante la última declaración Hibari le dirigió una mirada de odio- Y con la comisión que saques de esto podrás comprar ese lindo auto que… -Tras una pausa dramática, añadió:- Sí, el auto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces era para él?- preguntó Tsuna.

- Ja, ja, en realidad estábamos compitiendo, planeaba quedármelo, pero luego tú… ese maldito paquete a Francia.

- Lo siento, Dino-san…

Dino sacudió su mano en señal de que estaba bien aunque en el fondo todavía le dolía lo del auto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides, Kyoya?

- Traeré el paquete, pero no esperes nada más y… Acerca de la comisión, la quiero en una sola exhibición.

- Ky-Kyoya… Eso es bastante… Injusto.

- Ah… Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer al respecto.

…Esa noche…..

Tsuna entró al despacho de Gokudera y lo encontró rodeado de pilas de documentos. Se había quitado el saco, recogido las mangas de su camisa y se había aflojado la corbata. Además se había atado el cabello y usaba sus gafas. Uri estaba cerca del escritorio dormido sobre una pila de papeles que había derribado.

- Gokudera-kun – no hubo respuesta y volvió a llamarlo – Gokudera-kun.

- ¿Mm? - contestó Gokudera sin saber quién le hablaba.

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

- ¡Ju-Juudaime! – reaccionó tirando una pila de documentos. – Discúlpame, estaba tratando de arreglar algunas cosas y…

- ¿Algunas cosas? - preguntó Tsuna mientras le ayudaba a recoger los papeles - Parece como si quisieras arreglar toda la administración de Vongola esta noche ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- … Las… ¿9:00?

- Pasan de las 12:00.

- ! ¡Juudaime! Deberías estar descansando. Mañana tienes el desayuno con los Giegue a las 8:00 y las 12:00-

- , lo sé, pero ¿qué hay de ti? Tú también deberías estar descansando. Últimamente amaneces aquí.

- Juudaime, discutamos esto mañana. Por ahora ve a dormir.

- ¿Cómo se supone que duerma tranquilamente sabiendo que los demás están aquí hundidos en trabajo?

- Juudaime… - dijo Gokudera con los ojos cristalinos- Entonces… ¿No estás enojado?

- … No estoy feliz, pero tampoco estoy enojado.

Gokudera guardó silencio un momento y luego Tsuna tomó la palabra.

- Pero no vine a hablar de eso. En realidad necesito que prepares un pago.

- Desde luego.- Contestó Gokudera tomando una libreta para anotar.

- Es para Hibari. La cantidad es el estándar de las comisiones especiales.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Gokudera tomando nota.

- Eto… Sí… Que sea en una sola exhibición.

- ! ¿En una sola…?

- Lo siento, creo que la administración se verá aún más afectada.

- Ese bastardo…

…La mañana siguiente…..

El día de partida de Hibari había llegado y se encontraría con Chrome en el aeropuerto. Planeaba acabar con eso lo antes posible, además debía apurarse porque el molesto Haneuma dijo que estaba a punto de cerrar un negocio de buenas ganancias y quería ese maldito carro. Había desarrollado un gusto por los autos y jamás en la vida admitiría que fue por culpa de ese idiota. Avanzaba por los largos pasillos arrastrando su maleta mientras la mayoría aún dormía. Prefería que fuera así, no le gustaba dar explicaciones y Sawada le había dicho que era mejor si partía lo más pronto posible, pero su hazaña de largarse de una buena vez se vio interrumpida por uno de los gritos más extremos.

- ¡OI, HIBARI! Llegué extremadamente a tiempo.

Hibari no tenía que voltear para saber quién era, por el contrario siguió avanzando.

- Oh, espera, Hibari ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Lo repetiré al extremo!

Y esta vez el grito fue tan de acuerdo a lo descrito que despertó a todos en la base. Hibari se detuvo, no contestó ni volteó a verlo siquiera, pero el guardián más extremo de todos había logrado lo que quería.

- Al fin me escuchaste.- Le dijo acercándose.- Llegué justo a tiempo-

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Lo interrumpió Gokudera todavía en pijama y evidentemente molesto.

- Oh, Cabeza de pulpo ¿Has estado bien estos días?

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo.

- ? Bueno, no importa.- Dijo ignorando a Gokudera y volviendo su atención a Hibari.- Me alegra haberte alcanzado. Quería llegar ayer, pero, ya sabes, pasan cosas. Pero como escuché que vendrías a la base, decidí venir para celebrarlo.- Dijo sacando una botella de vino de su mochila.

- Oi, cabeza de césped… Primero deberías avisarle al Juudaime que estás aquí.- Dijo Gokudera con enfado.

- Pero ¿no te das cuenta que Hibari tiene que irse?

- ¿Y entonces cómo pretendes tomarte eso?

- ¡Lo tomaremos extremadamente rápido!- Anunció con entusiasmo.

- Oi… - Interrumpió al fin Hibari.- No sé cómo demonios supiste que estaba aquí ni me interesa, pero si no te quitas del camino ahora mismo te morderé hasta la muerte.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Hibari! Iré por unas copas. Oi, cabeza de pulpo ¿quieres tomar con nosotros?

- ¿A quién te refieres?- le preguntó Hibari con una mirada siniestra.

- ? A ti.

- Yo no tomo.- Le contestó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¿Sigues con eso? Vamos, no digas tonterías. Díselo, cabeza de pulpo.

- A mi no me metas en esto… Y si van a pelear, háganlo afuera.

- Nadie va a pelear- rebatió mientras Hibari preparaba sus tonfas.

- ¡Oi! ¿Quién se atreve a despertar a Lambo-sama?

El último reclamo llamó la atención de todos los presentes y al volverse vieron al más pequeño de los guardianes en pijamas con patrón de vaca.

- Oh, Lambo ¿Te levantas tan temprano?

- ¡Ryohei! – Exclamó Lambo con emoción- ¿Qué me trajiste? – Le preguntó corriendo en su dirección.

- Es una sorpresa, te mostraré más tarde, en este momento Hibari y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿cierto, Hibari? … ¿Hibari?

- Oi, Cabeza de césped, si te refieres a Hibari Kyoya, acaba de salir por la puerta principal.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡ESPERA, HIBARIIII!

- ¡Ryohei ¿dónde está el regalo de Lambo-sama?!

Gokudera los observó correr por el pasillo mientras se tocaba la frente en señal de frustración, luego se percató de Tsuna que se acercaba por el otro pasillo.

- Buenos días, Juudaime.- Le dijo sonriendo.

- Buenos días… ¿Qué fue eso?

- Al parecer ya regresó ese cabeza de césped.

- … ¿Onii-san?

- Sí y salió persiguiendo a Hibari.

- _Suspiro. _Sólo espero que Hibari-san no cause muchos destrozos.

- Ah, sí, la vaca estúpida fue tras de él.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Lambo? ¿Por qué?

- Dijo algo sobre un regalo o algo así.- Le contestó, pero Tsuna ya estaba cerca del final del pasillo.

…..Afuera….

Para cuando Tsuna llegó a la entrada Lambo estaba llorando y Ryohei tenía una tonfa marcada en la cara.

- ¡Onii-san! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Sawada! ¿Cómo has estado?- Le preguntó Ryohei con su actitud habitual.

- ¿Eh? ¿No te duele?

- ¿Esto? No es nada. Al parecer Hibari no estaba de humor, pero cuando regrese ¡tomaremos al extremo!

- A ja, ja, ja…- "Lo dudo", pensó Tsuna.- Lambo ¿Qué te pasa?

- Waa… ¡Ese horrible tipo de los pájaros aplastó el regalo de Lambo-sama! – Le dijo mostrándole una caja con lo que parecía haber sido un pastel.

- Mou, ayer comiste pastel.

- Pero éste es el que trajo Ryohei.- Replicó Lambo caprichosamente.

- No te preocupes, traje más.- Le dijo Ryohei giñando un ojo.

- ¡Ryohei-san!- Se escuchó una voz más aguda y al volverse se encontraron con la pequeña I-pin que al igual que Lambo tenía ahora diez años y empezaba a parecerse más a la versión de del futuro que habían visto antes.

- I-pin ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- Le preguntó Tsuna.

- Gokudera-san me dijo que Ryohei-san había vuelto.- Dijo corriendo y abrazando a Ryohei.

- ¿Te has portado bien, I-pin?

Tsuna sonrió. Siempre se sentía más tranquilo cuando Ryohei regresaba. Esa cualidad de iluminarlo todo era lo que lo hacía tan especial. Lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo porque le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

- Oh, es cierto. Sawada, además de saludar a Hibari, vine porque tengo noticias del "Trébol".

La sonrisa de Tsuna se borró. Ryohei le recordaba los viejos tiempos, pero sólo eran recuerdos porque ahora estaban involucrados en algo que jamás les permitiría volver a lo que eran antes.

- Entonces hablemos en la oficina.

….. ….. ….

_Bueno, advertí que no sería tan bueno, además de mi intento de instante de comedia… No soy buena en eso… En fin, en el siguiente capi se revelará el significado de "Trébol"._

_Reviews, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, son todas bienvenidas ^^_


	5. 4 Encuentros

_Cuarto capítulo… Al fin se revela qué es el trébol._

_Antes de seguir haré una advertencia: Presencia de OCs. Porque son necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia. En total una familia (7). Basados en nadie real, se me ocurrieron._

_Disclaimer: KHR no es mío… Sólo los OC…_

… …

**Encuentros**

El día estaba nublado, parecía que llovería pronto y el viento se sentía fresco y húmedo. Pero no era momento de preocuparse por el clima, el Trébol andaba suelto y eso sólo podía significar problemas. Después de todo _ellos_ eran los culpables, _ellos_ fueron quienes lo orillaron a tomar esa decisión. _Ellos_ eran el "Trébol": Trifoglio. El simple hecho de recordarlos lo ponía de mal humor y sentía que se le revolvía el estomago. Hacía 3 años de eso, cuando lo había escuchado, cuando les notificaron que el Noveno había sido asesinado junto a tres de sus guardianes. El culpable: Trifoglio. Los que lo llevaron a aceptar su destino como cabeza de la mafia habían sido ellos. El motivo de sus actos era desconocido, al igual que su familia hasta ese momento; si tenían antecedentes, no lo sabían, pero el problema era el ahora. Ryohei le advirtió que había rumores de que habían visto a uno de los tréboles por ahí en Japón. Era de preocuparse, sí que lo era. Acababa de mandar a Italia a su guardián de la niebla para capturar a uno y al parecer se les estaban adelantando.

- Ya llegamos, señor.- Le dijo el chofer del auto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si, gracias.- Le contestó cuando se detuvieron en la entrada.

Sintió nostalgia cuando cruzó el jardín y tocó a la puerta con ansias de entrar a lo que había sido su (más o menos) pacifico hogar. La puerta se abrió al poco rato y vio el rostro de su madre y por un momento creyó estar de vuelta en esos tiempos maravillosos.

- Ara, Tsu-kun,- le sonrió Nana- no me asustes, siempre te he dicho que te quedes con una copia de las llaves.

- Ja, ja, lo siento, mamá.

- Llegaste a buen tiempo, justo acabo de hacer la comida.- Le dijo mientras entraban y cruzaban la sala para entrar en la cocina.- Hice tu favorito, bistec de Salisbury.

Tsuna sonrió. En la base la comida era buena, pero jamás se comparaba a la comida hecha por Nana y a ella parecía encantarle cocinar para él cada vez que la visitaba. Por lo menos una vez al mes, esa era la regla que se había marcado. Y esque sabía que para ella era difícil la situación actual. Sabía que le había dolido el corazón el día que le dijo que se mudaría, que le había escondido sus lágrimas. Y poco a poco todos los que habían habitado esa casa fueron desapareciendo. Lambo estaba con ellos en la base, al igual que I-pin, Bianchi y obviamente Reborn, además Fuuta iba y venía de Italia y por lo regular se quedaba con ellos. En términos simples, era lógico que Nana se sintiera sola. Después de cuidar de tantos, se había quedado sola. Y a Tsuna le remordía la conciencia cada vez que lo pensaba, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto porque no estaba dispuesto a involucrarla en los líos de la mafia, a ella no. Ya había involucrado y lastimado a demasiadas personas.

- Tsu-kun ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado.

- Un, estoy bien.- Le sonrió Tsuna.- Estaba pensando que definitivamente tu comida es la mejor de todas.

- Ara, gracias.- Contestó Nana sonriendo y sentándose también, tras una pausa dijo.- Adivina qué Tsu-kun, ayer recibí una carta de papá.

- ¿Papá? Hmm… ¿Y qué quería?

- Tsu-kun, no hables tan fríamente de él.- Lo regañó Nana, luego sonrió y sonrojándose continuó:- Dijo que me extraña… Y que quizás venga pronto.- "ojalá y no", pensó Tsuna.- Dijo que ha estado muy ocupado estos días.- "¿En serio? No debería de estarlo" pensó de nuevo Tsuna.- Dijo que también quiere verte.

- ! … ¿Dijo por qué?

- Claro que si, te extraña, Tsu-kun.

Tsuna no contestó, porque, si Iemitsu creía que a esas alturas ya había pasado su coraje, se equivocaba. Y le molestaba aún más lo poco que se paraba por esa casa, las escasas ocasiones en que visitaba a Nana haciéndola ilusionarse para que, unos días después, le dijera que ya se iba.

- Espero que venga pronto.- Dijo Nana con ilusión en los ojos.

- Un, ojalá.- Le contestó Tsuna con una de esas falsas sonrisas a las que se había acostumbrado.

- Nee, Tsu-kun ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- ¿Eh? No, ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, es sólo que te veo… Diferente.

Tsuna sintió una punzada cuando detectó una nota triste en la voz de Nana.

- Claro que no, sigo siendo el mismo. Siempre-

- No, Tsu-kun.- Negó Nana con la cabeza y sonriendo nostálgicamente.- Yo sé que has cambiado… Has crecido, cariño.- Le dijo acariciándole el rostro.- Haa… Se siente como si acabaras de regresar de la escuela y te sentaras a comer, aunque faltan los demás niños… Supongo que… Ya no te gustará… que te diga… "Tsu-kun"…- Terminó Nana con la voz entrecortada y dejando escapar una lágrima.

- No, no… - Se apresuró a contestar Tsuna.- Te equivocas, yo… No he cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo de antes.- Le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas.- El tiempo ha pasado, si, pero yo… No quiero cambiar… Quiero que las cosas sean como antes… Quiero seguir probando tu comida… Quiero que me sigas llamando así… Quiero que…- Y se detuvo porque no sabía cómo seguir.

- Tsu-kun…- Murmuró Nana y lo abrazó.-… Espero que papá venga pronto… Yo también lo extraño.

Cuando Tsuna iba a hablar de nuevo sonó su celular. Nana lo soltó y Tsuna dudó un instante.

- Contesta, estoy bien.- Le sonrió Nana secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

- Puede esperar.

- No, cariño, contesta. Traeré el té, así que no te preocupes.- Dijo saliendo del comedor y, molesto, Tsuna contestó.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

- Juudaime-

- Te he dicho que no quiero que nadie me llame cuando estoy aquí.

- Lo sé, Juudaime, lo siento, pero es una emergencia.- Dijo Gokudera con la voz agitada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Encontramos un trébol, bueno, más bien él dio con nosotros.

- ¡¿Está en la base?!

- No, afortunadamente estamos lejos de ahí, pero es bastante persistente. En este momento Yamamoto está lidiando con él.

- Dime donde están y estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.

- Estamos cerca de- ¡Yamamoto! ¡Waa!

- ¡Gokudera-kun!- No hubo respuesta y sólo podía escuchar explosiones.- ¡Gokudera-kun!

- Tsuna ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó Nana que regresaba con el té.

- Lo siento, mamá, tengo que irme.- Al notar la expresión de Nana añadió:- No te preocupes, no es nada grave, sólo…

- Está bien, Tsu-kun, entiendo que hay cosas que no puedes decirme.

De nuevo sintió esa punzada. Odiaba mentirle. Había odiado a Iemitsu por mentirle por tanto tiempo a una persona tan inocente como ella y ahora él hacía lo mismo. "¿Lo mismo?" se preguntó por un instante y decidió que no, que no era lo mismo porque él no había tenido elección.

- Lo siento.- Dijo de nuevo.- Me tengo que ir.

- Itteirashai.- Le sonrió Nana.

- ! …Ittekimasu.- Le dijo Tsuna y salió tan rápido como pudo sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho. Se dirigió al auto y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Nos vamos, señor?

- No, necesito que te quedes aquí y te asegures de que no haya ningún problema.

- ¿Y usted?

- Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, pero puedo arreglarlo solo. Si notas alguna anomalía avísame de inmediato.

- Entendido.

Y entrando en modo hyper, se apresuró a buscar a Gokudera y Yamamoto. Los encontró pronto, era imposible no verlos entre las calles que habían destrozado. Gokudera estaba herido en un costado y estaba inconsciente mientras Yamamoto seguía en pie luciendo cansado y con varios raspones.

- ¡Yamamoto!

- ¡Tsuna! Me alegra ver que estás bien, el trébol nos dijo que alguien iría por ti.

- Así que al fin apareces.

La voz provenía de un agujero que Yamamoto había hecho en la pared cuando lanzó al trébol hacía esa dirección. Los escombros se agitaron y de entre ellos se levantó un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos que se clavaron en Tsuna asiéndole sentir escalofríos.

- Vongola Neo Primo.

- ¿Quién eres?- Lo cuestionó Tsuna.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Soy uno de los Trifoglio.

- ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

- … No realmente. Dije que alguien iría por ti para ver si venías. Al parecer funcionó.- Le explicó el trébol con una calma casi siniestra.

- Aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres?

- Es difícil ponerlo en palabras… Mi jefe es muy exigente ¿sabes?- Dijo acercándose, casi asechando.- Me dijo "Quiero ver al Vongola Décimo".- Continúo, relamiéndose una herida que tenía en su mano derecha.- Y yo le contesté que era simple. "Sólo tenemos que hacer que salga de su jaula" le dije. Y aquí estás… Vongola.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tsuna lo tenía frente a frente. Retrocedió cuando sintió que lo atacaría, pero el trébol era rápido y le asestó un golpe en el estómago.

- ¡Tsuna!- Gritó Yamamoto y blandiendo su espada alejó al trébol.- ¿Estás bien?

- SI, no te preocupes.- Le contestó Tsuna.- Tiene mucha fuerza…

- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un cumplido?- Escuchó que le susurraban al oído y al volverse era tarde, el trébol le dio una patada lanzándolo unos metros más adelante.

- ¡Tsuna! – Yamamoto se volvió hacía el trébol y logró hacerle una herida en la pierna derecha haciéndolo caer y corrió hacia donde estaba Tsuna poniéndose de pie.- Lo siento, es muy rápido.

- ¿Te parece?- Le susurró el trébol al odio y le asestó un golpe en la nuca haciendo que se desvaneciera.

- ¡Yamamoto!

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo el trébol dejando caer a Yamamoto.- Estará bien. No tengo intenciones de matarlo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- Le preguntó Tsuna.

- Hey, hey, tranquilo.- Le dijo agachándose para verlo a los ojos.- No estás en condiciones de ponerte exigente. Si no te gusta tu trabajo, no debiste aceptarlo ¿no crees?

- Tch. ¿Quién eres para hablarme de lo que debo hacer?

- … Mi nombre es Velvet Caín de la familia Trifoglio. Pero por lo regular la gente se refiere a mí con otros nombres.- Dijo relamiéndose la sangre que le escurría del labio.- Cosas como "No lo hagas" o "Por favor, detente"… ¿Me pregunto cómo me llamarás tú, Vongola?

- ¡Te llamaré demente! – Dijo Tsuna mandándolo lejos de una patada.- Nadie que no esté enfermo dice esas cosas con tanta calma. Operation X… Haré que pienses dos veces antes de decir esas estupideces. ¡X-Burner!

Y el ataque fue efectivo. Cuando el humo se esparció pudo ver a Caín inconsciente entre los escombros. Suspiró y saliendo del modo hyper corrió hacia Yamamoto y lo recostó al lado de Gokudera. Tras comprobar que ambos estaban bien, sacó su celular.

- Reborn, necesito-

- ¡Tsuna idiota! ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?

- ¿Eh?- Por alguna razón la voz se escuchaba extrañamente cerca.- ¿Re-Reborn…?- Entonces sintió un golpe en la cabeza y al volverse vio a Reborn frente a él.

- Nisiquiera puedes cuidar de tus guardianes, dame-Tsuna.

- ¡Re-Reborn! Nisiquiera sé lo que está sucediendo.

- Piensa un poco, dame-Tsuna. Ryohei te dijo que un trébol andaba rondando cerca ¿no?

- ¡No te preocupes, Sawada!- Dijo Ryohei que apareció de la nada con un equipo de rescate.- Los curaré mientras regresamos a la base.

- Gracias, Onii-san.

- ¡Bien, hora de curar al EXTREMO!- Dijo llevándose en cada brazo a Gokudera y a Yamamoto.

- Vamos, dame-Tsuna, hay que regresar a la base.

- ¿Qué haremos con el trébol?- le preguntó titubeante.

- Lo que sea necesario, Tsuna.- Dijo mientras el resto del equipo levantaba a Caín que en ese momento recobraba la conciencia.

- Con que así son las cosas, Vongola.- le dijo clavándole de nuevo la mirada y por primera vez le sonrió. Era una sonrisa escalofriante que lo inmovilizó por un instante y sintió que por inercia retrocedía unos pasos.- Te veré después.

….Italia…

El avión había aterrizado. Era hora de salir y comenzar la misión, sin embargo, había un problema latente.

- … Guardián de la nube.- Dijo Chrome con voz apenas audible.- Guardián de la nube.- Insistió.

Hibari no contestó, estaba profundamente dormido en el asiento del avión y Chrome no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Intentó sacudirlo un poco, pero tampoco dio resultado. Luego vio a Hibird y éste la miró también, intentó tocarlo, pero como si hubiese pulsado un botón de encendido comenzó a cantar el himno de Namimori y Chrome retrocedió sorprendida.

- No… Shh… - Intentó detenerlo.

Hibari abrió los ojos. Chrome saltó en su asiento y esperó. Hibari se enderezó y tallándose los ojos la observó. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo que antes, ahora le rozaba los hombros y su rostro denotaba preocupación… O miedo.

- L-Lo siento… - Dijo Chrome.- Y-Ya llegamos.

- Fwaah… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- E-Eto… Lo intenté, pero…

- … Salgamos de aquí. Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Chrome asintió y salieron del avión con destino al hotel que habían rentado. Una vez allí, Hibari le dio su nombre a la recepcionista.

- Hibari Kyoya… Si, tiene reservada la suite número 18.- Le habló la mujer en italiano.- Junto con… La señorita ¿Chrome Dokuro? ¿Así se pronuncia?

Hibari no tenía la paciencia para aprender italiano al 100%, pero puedo reconocer lo que quería decir la recepcionista. La habitación sería para ambos. Cuando regresara mordería hasta la muerte a quien resultase responsable de eso. Se volvió para ver a Chrome que se veía tan confundida como él.

- Ella dijo que-

- Sé lo que dijo.

Y sin más avanzó hacia el elevador y Chrome se apresuró a seguirlo.

- Escucha.- Le dijo cuando ambos estaban dentro.- Sólo mantente a una distancia apropiada, herbívora.

Chrome no contestó, pero, al ver que se movió hacia el otro extremo del elevador, Hibari supo que había entendido. Si, debía apresurarse a terminar con eso antes de que hiciera algo que de lo fuera a arrepentirse después.

...Japón….

Tsuna estaba en el balcón de su habitación, había encendido un cigarro y contemplaba las estrellas mientras en su cabeza se armaba una revolución. Exhaló el humo queriendo sacar todas esas cosas, pero fue en vano porque "esas cosas" no podían ignorarse. Sólo esperaba que Hibari y Chrome regresaran bien y con… el paquete que les había encomendado.

_Brrr… Brr…_ Vibró su celular.

- ¿Si?

- Señor, hay problemas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Su madre, señor. Alguien ha entrado a su hogar. En estos momentos estoy tratando de-

- ¡Oi ¿Qué sucede?!

Un disparo. Dos. Uno más. Sentía que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, entonces escuchó una voz en la línea.

- ¿Vongola Neo Primo?

- ¡¿Quién eres?!

- … Hagamos un trato. Dame al inútil de Caín y no le haré daño a la dama.

Tsuna sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido antes de contestar.

- No te muevas de ahí.

…. ….. …..

_Waai~ Espero no decepcionar a nadie "_

_Aclaraciones:_

_Los OC son invenciones mías… Personajes que se han formado a través de los años en otras historias y mis delirios…_

_Trébol es Trifoglio en italiano._

_Hibari y Chrome estarán juntos, pero no significa que vayan a hacer cosas malas… (?)_

_Reviews, comentarios, etc. Etc. Son bienvenidos._


	6. 5 Primera Fase

_Wai~ otro capítulo. Al fin escribo una escena de pelea…Nada espectacular realmente, pero fue difícil para mí recordar cómo demonios funcionaban las Vongola Gears, ja, ja…_

_En fin, ya saben que KHR no me pertenece…. U.U_

…. ….

**Primera Fase**

Corrió, agitado, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho y lo encontró sonriendo. En una esquina de la celda, sonriendo, lo observó abrirla.

- Hmm… ¿Tan rápido me vas a sacar de la jaula, Neo Primo?- Preguntó Caín.

Tsuna no contestó, lo alzó del suelo y estrellándolo a la pared lo miró fijo antes de hablar.

- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Es un aliado tuyo?!

- Probablemente…

- ¡Dímelo!

- Oye… He estado encerrado aquí desde que me trajeron ¿cómo esperas que sepa quién es? O… ¿Es que estás sugiriendo que lo tenía planeado?

- Me explicarás en el camino, no hay tiempo.

….. …

En 15 minutos estaban allí. Lo acompañaron Ryohei, que custodiaba a Caín, y desde luego Reborn. Yamamoto y Gokudera seguían débiles a causa de la batalla de esa tarde. Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron al chofer en el suelo con varios disparos, los muebles destrozados, y vieron a Nana inconsciente sobre el sofá.

- ¡Mamá!- Tsuna se apresuró hacia ella, pero una llama ámbar lo detuvo.

- No tan rápido… Neo Primo.- Le habló una voz suave.

Al volverse vieron a una chica salir de las sombras, se veía más joven que Caín, tenía el cabello dorado hasta la baja espalda y los observaba con una gélida mirada plateada. Avanzó lentamente hasta Nana y le acarició el cabello.

- ¡No la toques!- Le gritó Tsuna.

- Caín idiota.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y se volvieron hacía el susodicho que lucía igual de calmado que antes.

- Esto no pasaría si tuvieras más cuidado. Axel siempre dice que-

- Axel dice que hablas mucho, Krayt Ichiru.- Le interrumpió Caín.

- ¡Axel no diría eso! Tch. ¿Por qué yo tengo que cuidarte?

- No hables de mí como si fuera un perro.

- No es mi culpa que actúes así con el jefe.

- Suficiente.- Interrumpió Reborn.- Creo que podrían explicarnos lo que está sucediendo.

- Tú debes ser Reborn, el Arcobaleno… - Dijo Ichiru y añadió:- La verdad esperaba que Vongola viniera solo… Verán, Caín suele portarse mal cuando nuestro jefe no está… Si dijo algo que los ofendiera, me disculpo, no era su intención. ¿Podrían regresármelo? Como prometí, la dama está intacta.

- ¿Crees que será así de sencillo?- Le preguntó Reborn.- Ustedes son Trifoglio ¿no es así? ¿Crees que lo hemos olvidado?

- …

- Ichiru… - Habló Caín.- Deja de jugar.

- Muévete, Caín.- Dijo Ichiru desenredando una cadena con un crucifijo de su muñeca izquierda.

Y como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, Caín prácticamente se esfumó de las manos de Ryohei antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera actuar. Al volverse de nuevo a Ichiru, Caín estaba detrás de ella y el crucifijo había aumentado en tamaño asemejando un cetro.

- ¡Esa cosa creció al extremo!- Dijo Ryohei.

- Neo Primo, no tengo órdenes de dañarte aún. Sería preferible si retroceden ahora.

- Primero quiero una explicación.- Dijo Tsuna.- Quiero saber… Por qué lo hicieron… ¿Por qué asesinaron al Noveno?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ichiru con aparente confusión.

- Oi, Neo Primo…- Habló Caín.- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué significa ser Vongola? ¿Lo que significa ser mafia?- Le preguntó mientras le clavaba esa perturbadora mirada llena de calma.- Apuesto que lo sabes ¿no?

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Tsuna titubeante.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo diga?- preguntó y Tsuna no puedo evita retroceder un paso.- ¿Que diga eso que tú no te atreves a decir? – Sin darse cuenta Tsuna comenzó a temblar.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

- !

- Oi, dame-Tsuna, reacciona.- Le dijo Reborn, pero Tsuna parecía no escucharlo.

- Oi, Sawada ¿de qué habla?

- ¡Tsuna!- Le gritó Reborn y lo pateó, sacándolo de su trance.- No te quedes ahí parado.

- Re-Reborn… Lo siento…- Luego dirigiéndose a los Trifoglio añadió:- No quiero escuchar eso de personas como ustedes. Aunque sea parte de Vongola, no pienso permitir que las cosas sigan igual que antes. Cuando decidí convertirme en esto, también decidí que cambiaría todo lo que fuese necesario.

- Pff… Fu, fu, fu…- Rió Ichiru.

- Oi ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Reborn sombrío.

- Lo que dijo… Fu, fu… Es tan… Fu, fu, ja, ja, ja…

- ¡No entiendo lo que quiere decir la muñeca, pero será mejor que dejen de reírse! Nosotros les ganamos en número.

- Nosotros tememos a esa mujer.- señaló Caín y tras una pausa añadió:- Nee, Neo Primo, ¿de verdad crees todo eso?

- Si.- Respondió Tsuna entrando en modo Hyper.- No me importa cuánto tenga que esperar ni que tan difícil sea, lo haré. Enderezaré lo que tengo en mis manos, enderezaré el camino de Vongola.

- Hmph, un soñador ingenuo… - Dijo Caín y Tsuna sintió una punzada, luego continuó hablando lentamente, como analizando las palabras.- Un día, te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de decir. Un día, cuando te topes con el límite, cuando se te cierren las puertas, cuando todos te den la espalda, cuando pruebes la verdadera desesperación, cuando ya no puedas más… Te arrepentirás… Y entonces lo entenderás…

- ¿Entender…?- Preguntó Tsuna confundido.

- Oi.- Interrumpió Reborn enderezándose el sombrero.- Si lo que tratas de decir es que con el tiempo entenderemos la razón de sus actos o por qué asesinaron al Noveno, estás equivocado. Vongola jamás perdonará lo que hicieron.

- No dije que tú ni que Vongola lo entenderían, dije que él lo entenderá.- Dijo señalando a Tsuna.- Él no es como tú, Reborn. Sé que un día él también lo verá…

- Caín.- Lo interrumpió Ichiru.- ¿Estás seguro de que deberías decirles todo esto?

- No realmente, pero…- Contestó dejando inconclusa la frase.

- ¡Suficiente!- Intervino Ryohei.- No tengo idea de qué hablan, pero lo importante es rescatar a la madre de Tsuna.

- Dijiste que querías a Caín.- Habló Tsuna.- Y ya está contigo. Si no van a halar, no tiene caso que sigamos aquí. Lo mejor será que-

- ¿Vas a dejarlos ir, dame-Tsuna?

- Reborn… Por ahora-

- No digas tonterías. Sabes lo difícil que ha sido encontrar información sobre ellos, no podemos dejarlos ir.

- Reborn tiene razón.- Dijo Dino que apreció en la entrada seguido de Romario y el resto de sus hombres.- Entonces ¿haremos esto de la forma fácil o de la forma difícil?- Preguntó empuñando su látigo.

… ….Italia… …

Hacían 15 minutos que notaba su mirada, insistente, insinuante. Esos ojos felinos, dorados, llamaban la atención de cualquiera que pudiera verlos y esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios rojizos por e labial le provocaban sensaciones satisfactorias a quien fuese dirigida. Y Hibari la había visto, la sonrisa y también los ojos. Llevaba los 15 minutos dándole vuelas a la copa que le habían servido, cavilando, pensando, planeando. Calculando. Y cuando le pareció que ya habían pasado los minutos necesarios de prudencia dejó la copa y avanzó entre la gente. Simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a las multitudes, sentía escalofríos cada vez que su hombro rozaba con el de alguien más, y la presa se seguía moviendo. De las miradas a las atrapadas. Con que sí, pero Hibari no era de juegos y aumentó la velocidad mientras la chica se movía ágilmente entre la multitud a pesar de los tacones de unos diez centímetros que hacían juego con el vestido rojo de strapless y ceñido a la cintura que le iba perfecto y acentuaba el color de su piel tostada (cobriza, bronceada).

La chica se creyó victoriosa cuando salió del salón, pero al dar vuelta en el pasillo se topó con Hibari que la esperaba paciente. Ella le sonrió de nuevo, pero el rostro de Hibari no cambió.

- Quiero pensar que no eres así de frío siempre.

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras – le contestó Hibari aprisionándola contra la pared.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a algún lado?

- En realidad estaba preparado para llevare a la fuerza.

Y Chrome los observó alejarse por el pasillo. La primera fase estaba completa.

….. …..Japón….. …..

- ¡Dino-san! ¿Cómo supiste?

- Reborn me informó de la situación.

- ¿En serio crees que sería tan paciente como para escuchar sus habladurías, dame-Tsuna? Sólo estaba haciendo tiempo, sé de sobra que estos tipos son de cuidado.

- Nee, Caín, ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ichiru.

- Lo de siempre.- Le contestó Caín, sacando de entre su camisa un pendiente en forma de una flecha pequeña, luego encendiendo una llama carmesí, éste creció al igual que el crucifijo de Ichiru, y se convirtió en una ballesta.

Ryohei y Tsuna liberaron a Natsu y a Kangaryu activando sus Cambio Forma, Reborn transformó a Leon en su pistola y los hombres de Dino formaron una defensa bloqueando la salida mientras él se posicionaba con los demás.

- ¡Bien, hora de terminar con esto al EXTREMO!- Gritó Ryohei avanzando primero.- ¡Oye, muñeca! Esas son flamas de sol ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no te portas bien y esperas mientras los hombres peleamos?

- ¿A quién le estás diciendo muñeca?- Preguntó Ichiru molesta.

- Me imagino que se refiere a ti, eso pareces.- Contestó Caín.- ¿Eso significa que yo debo pelear con todos los demás? Eso es injusto…

- Onii-san, debemos avanzar con cuidado.- Dijo Tsuna posicionándose enfrente de Ryohei.- Estoy seguro que tienen un plan.

- Híper intuición… - Murmuró Caín.- Bien, Neo Primo, empecemos con esto.- Dijo apuntando con la ballesta.- _Black Shooter: Clover Load_.

Entonces la ballesta arrojó varios tréboles cubiertos de flamas de tormenta que se dirigían a Tsuna, éste logró evadirlos, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error.

- ¡Dino-san, van hacia ti!

Dino logró esquivar la mayoría, pero uno le dio en el hombro causándole una herida bastante profunda. Tsuna y Reborn lo cubrieron rápidamente.

- ¡Caín, Pelea conmigo! Hagamos esto justo. Onii-san peleará con ella y yo contigo ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Oi, Sawada, no puedo golpear a una chica! ¡EXTREMADAMENTE NO!

- Tsuna, Ryohei deben tener cuidado.- Intervino Dino.- No podemos tomarlos a la ligera.

- Está bien.- Dijo Reborn en tono serio.- Deja que lo hagan, creo que es lo mejor. Ve, Tsuna.- Luego dirigiéndose a Ryohei añadió: No tienes tiempo de analizar si es una chica o lo que sea, debes actuar por el bien de tus compañeros ¿Entiendes?

No muy convencido, Ryohei asintió. Aunque no le gustara, sabía que Reborn tenía razón. Aunque no quería, no era la primera vez que tenía que pelear con una chica, aunque fuese extremadamente en contra de todo lo que creía… Cuando no había opción, no había opción, ya lo sabía; eso lo había aprendido de Tsuna en cierta ocasión, ambos lo sabían y lo recordaban demasiado bien..

- Bien, entonces juguemos, "Onii-san".- Dijo Ichiru alistando su cetro.- _Sunshine Clover Fascio_.

Ryohei no supo si el ataque tenía que doler, pero no lo sintió. De lo que si se percato, al igual que los demás, fue de la increíble cantidad de luz que estaba emitiendo el cetro de Ichiru, era deslumbrante y no les permitía ver nada.

- ¡Ichiru!- Gritó molesto Caín.- ¡Apaga esa cosa!

- Lo siento, pero ésta es la base de mi estrategia.

- Ojalá eso te deje ciega un día…- Le reprochó Caín.

- ¡Onii-san ¿Estás bien?!- Habló Tsuna.

- ¿Sawada, eres tú? No puedo ver con esta luz.

- Yo tampoco puedo-

- ¡Dame-Tsuna, muévete!

Tsuna sintió un ataque venir y, gracias a que Reborn disparó, logró esquivar los tréboles de Caín.

- No es momento de preocuparte por los demás, recuerda que estás peleando conmigo.- Le advirtió Caín.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes ver?

- En realidad no veo muy bien.- Le explicó con calma.- Tengo los sentidos muy sensibles.- Le dijo y logró darle con un disparo en la pierna derecha.

"Es muy rápido", pensó Tsuna. Mientras tanto, Ryohei buscaba una manera de dar con Ichiru, pero sintió un golpe en la espalda y cayó al suelo. Al volverse logró distinguir la silueta de Ichiru y preparándose atacó:

- Bien, ésta es mi oportunidad. ¡Maximum Cannon!

El ataque derrumbó lo que estaba frente a él, sin embargo eso no era Ichiru sino varias tablas que ésta había colocado. De modo que el ataque siguió avanzando y se dirigió directo a los hombres de Dino.

- ¡No! ¡Muévanse!- Ordenó Dino corriendo hacia ellos.

Por suerte, Tsuna logró interponerse, activando el Zero Chiten Toppa: Kai y absorbiendo la mayor parte de las flamas, de modo que la mayoría logró esquivar el ataque, pero algunos terminaron heridos en el suelo. Al darse cuenta, Dino decidió que no se quedaría viendo, no cuando se metían con _su_ familia, esa por la que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. Entonces se levantó y casi adivinando se acercó a Ryohei.

- Oi, Dino, si vas tus hombres estarán desprotegidos.- Le dijo Reborn.

- Eso te lo encargaré a ti, Reborn.

Éste asintió y Dino ayudó a Ryohei a ponerse de pie.

- Éste es el plan. Haré que esa cosa se detenga por lo menos un momento y entonces haces lo que sea necesario para vencerla.

- Hagámoslo al extremo.

Tsuna trataba de mantener a Caín contra las paredes para limitar sus movimientos, pero era difícil visualizarlo ya que estaba dependiendo sólo en su híper intuición, de modo que Caín era quien comenzaba a acorralarlo.

Por otro lado, Dino logró alcanzar a Ichiru con su látigo cuando se preparaba para atacar de nuevo a Ryohei, tiró de él, atrayéndola hacia sí, entonces enredó el resto del látigo en el cetro tapando la luz que emitía y así permitiendo que todos recuperaran la vista, excepto Caín que se cubrió los ojos mientras emitía quejidos.

- ¡Ahora, Ryohei!

- ¡MAXIMUM CANNON!

El ataque logró conectar y envió a ambos, Ichiru y Dino, contra una pared.

- Ah, lo siento.- Se disculpó Ryohei.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo Dino- Lo importante es que ya está inconsciente.

- Maldición…- Murmuró Caín tallándose los ojos.- Siempre le he dicho que mis sentidos son sensibles…

- _Modo Attaco: __Mitena di Vongola Primo__.-_ Dijo Tsuna y el guante derecho de su Vongola Gear se convirtió en el guantelete de Primo.- Terminemos con esto de una vez.- Dijo y le asestó un golpe directo a Caín estrellándolo contra una pared.

- No importa…- Dijo desde el suelo y relamiéndose la sangre que le escurría del labio.- Axel vendrá por nosotros.

- ¿Axel…?

Sin esperar explicaciones, los hombres de Dino aseguraron a Caín e Ichiru para llevarlos de regreso a las celdas de la base. Saliendo del modo Hyper, Tsuna corrió hacia donde estaba Nana que seguía inconsciente, Reborn también se acercó.

- ¿Está lastimada?- Le preguntó a Tsuna.

- No… Haa… Me alegra que esté bien.

- Tsuna,- intervino Dino,- será mejor que la llevemos a la base, allí estará más segura.

Tsuna asintió y Ryohei se acercó a Nana para curarle un rasguño que tenía en la mejilla.

- Una mujer no debe ser lastimada, ¿Cierto, Sawada?

- Un, gracias, Onii-san.

Cansados, se dirigieron de regreso la base. "_Pero… ¿En realidad eso es todo? ¿Estos son los Trifoglio que asesinaron al Noveno…?_", pensó Tsuna sintiendo que su mente se revolvía de nuevo.

…Italia… …..

La suite del hotel que Hibari había alquilado era la más amplia (y la más cara). Le gustaba que su habitación fuera amplia, así no se sentía atrapado entre esas horribles paredes de los hoteles. Le alegró ver que Chrome no estaba presente, por más de una razón. Una: estaba en medio de un plan; dos: seguía resistiendo la tentación de hacer algo de lo que fuera a arrepentirse después; y la lista podía seguir. Se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el perchero, la dama se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a Hibari quien lo colocó al lado del suyo.

- ¿Tienes algo de beber? – le preguntó la chica sentándose en el sofá.

- Té.- Le contestó Hibari fríamente a lo que ella rió.

- Ya me parecía extraño que no bebieras la copa que te sirvieron en la fiesta. ¿No eres bueno con el alcohol?

- No es una bebida que me guste.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para calentar agua.

- Ja, ja, ¿No te gusta? Yo haré que te guste.- Dijo y sacó de su bolso una botella pequeña de vino.- Una mujer debe estar preparada siempre.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Puedes abrirla por mi?

Sin inmutarse siquiera, Hibari tomó la botella y la abrió. Apenas se la había entregado y se dirigía por una copa, ella tomó directamente de la botella y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar le estrelló la botella en los labios y, sin querer, Hibari tragó el licor.

- Es licor dulce.- Le dijo sonriente- Te gustará.

- Wao.

Y sin más, se fueron encaminando al dormitorio principal, pero Hibari alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que Chrome había dejado allí varias de sus prendas y, dándose la vuelta, la dirigió al segundo dormitorio de la suite, donde ella se le dejó ir encima haciéndolos caer sobre la cama. Sin embargo, rápidamente Hibari le dio vuelta al mundo y se posicionó sobre ella.

- Hmm… Te gusta llevar el control ¿cierto?

- En realidad me fascina someter a los herbívoros.- Le contestó sacando unas esposas.

Ella sonrió y dejó que con ellas atara sus manos a la cabecera metálica de la cama.

- ¿Siempre haces esto?

- La verdad es que no. No me gusta el contacto cercano con los de tu especie, _Trifoglio Kiril_.

-¿Eh?

- Sólo quédate ahí un momento.- Dijo mientras se enderezaba y marcaba un número en su celular.- Oi, ya lo tengo.- Hablaba parcamente mientras se aflojaba la corbata y la chica lo veía incrédula.- Si. En el hotel… No está aquí en este momento. – Tardó rato en volver a hablar, pero por su expresión parecía que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo.- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó y luego de escuchar la respuesta colgó.- Parece que te quedarás aquí un rato.

Tsuna acababa de gritarle en el teléfono (la única forma en que se atrevía a hacerlo), _"¿Por qué la llevaste al hotel? ¿Chrome está ahí?" "Olvídalo, sólo regresa cuanto antes, junto con Chrome ¿de acuerdo? No la dejes sola, podría ser peligroso. Asegúrate de que nadie sepa que está ahí." "No preguntes por qué, Hibari-san. Por favor, ten cuidado, recuerda que llevas el nombre de Vongola contigo y-"_. Y le había colgado porque no le daba la gana escuchar el resto.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Trifoglio Kiril. Alguien me pidió el favor de recogerte y llevarte a la base de Japón.

- ! ¡Vongola Neo Primo! Entonces tú eres el guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya.

- … No me gusta que me llamen de ese modo, pero si quieres verlo así está bien.- Bostezó.- Recórrete un poco ¿quieres? – Dijo acostándose también.- No pude dormir bien en el avión.

- … ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Japón?

- Mañana.

- ¡¿Mañana?! Es demasiado pronto…

- Nadie vendrá por ti en tan poco tiempo. Investigué antes de venir, no hay nadie cerca. A decir verdad, me sorprendió que te acercaras por iniciativa propia.

- Alguien vendrá… Mukuro…

Como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, Hibari abrió los ojos y sin mirarla dijo:

- Que venga.

- … ¿Puedes quitarme las zapatillas? Los tacones me están matando…

Muy a fuerzas, Hibari se levantó y se las quitó, luego volvió a acostarse a su lado dándole la espalda.

- … Oye, ¿No vas a quitarme las esposas?

- No.

….

…..

_¿Quién pensó mal de Hibari? …No, el chico sólo está haciendo su trabajo._

_Tsuna tendrá que hablar seriamente con Nana, pero ¿acaso le dirá su secreto de la mafia?_

_En fin, tres OC y mención de uno más… Va a ser difícil involucrarlos a todos porque no quiero quitarles el protagonismo a nuestros adorados personajes de KHR… Espero la pelea no haya sido decepcionante, pero hay razones para que sea así de corta… Más adelante explicaré los motivos del Trébol, aunque según mis cálculos, todavía falta para eso._

_Por cierto, podría decirse que los objetos que usan los Trifoglio son similares a las V.G. o a los anillos, el caso es que se activan con flamas, funcionan con ellas y están hechos para cada elemento._

_Una cosa más: Trataré de actualizar SEMANALMENTE… Porque la escuela me quita mucho tiempo ja, ja… No en ser, requiere tiempo n.n_

_Que nota tan larga… Reviews, comentarios, consejos, criticas, se aceptan con gusto._


	7. 6 Revelaciones

_**Actualizando dese la escuela… Capítulo seis… Al fin aparecerá cierto personaje… ¿Una pista? PIÑA.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ya saben, KHR no es mío =_="**_

…_.. ….. _

… …

**Revelaciones**

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando regresaron a la base. Llevaron a Nana a una de las instalaciones médicas y seguía durmiendo. Tsuna estaba sentado en una silla cerca de su cama y pensaba. Pensaba en muchas cosas, como qué iba a decirle cuando despertara. De repente la puerta se abrió y Reborn entró en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está mamá?- Le preguntó.

- Sigue inconsciente, pero está estable.

- … ¿Qué harás?

- No lo sé… ¿Crees que debería decirle la verdad?

- Eso sólo puedes decidirlo tú, dame-Tsuna.- Después de una pausa añadió:- Iemitsu nunca se lo dijo.

- No quiero hablar de él.

- _Suspiro._ A veces eres tan necio, dame-Tsuna.- Dijo Reborn acomodándose el sombrero y saliendo de la habitación.

- Lo siento, mamá… - Habló Tsuna después de un rato.- Supongo que… Debí decírtelo desde el principio.- Dijo y luego, sabiendo que no lo oía, le relató todo lo que había pasado desde el día que Reborn apareció en su vida. Le habló de las batallas… Con Mukuro, con Varia, con Byakuran, con Shimon, incluso le habló de Vindice y la Maldición del Arcoíris. Le habló del verdadero trabajo de Iemitsu, la verdadera razón por la que se había ausentado por tanto tiempo. Le habló también del día que murió el Noveno, le habló de cuando decidió convertirse en el jefe de la mafia, de los eventos que le siguieron a la ceremonia y de los más recientes. Se lo dijo _todo_ porque sabía que no lo escuchaba. Luego hizo una pausa prolongada.- De verdad lo siento… No sabes cuánto…

Dijo al fin y levantándose salió de la habitación. Entonces Nana abrió los ojos.

- Tsuna…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que las lágrimas le impidieran hablar.

.. …..Italia… …..

Hibari rompió el reloj en cuanto sonó la alarma y al poco rato se levantó y encontró que Kiril seguía dormida y tenía el cabello plateado desordenado. Salió del cuarto y en la sala encontró a Chrome dormida en el sofá. Sin decir nada, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó dos tazas de té. Dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala, colocó una taza en la mesa de cristal que estaba frente a Chrome que en ese momento abrió los ojos tomando por sorpresa a Hibari.

- Hi… Hibari-san… - dijo Chrome con dificultad por el sueño, pero Hibari no contestó y sólo dejó la taza.- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuándo llegaste?

- … Parecías ocupado…

Hibari no respondió porque sabía a lo que se refería y, desde luego, ¿Quién habría pensado lo contrario si lo hubiesen visto durmiendo al lado de una bella dama esposada a la cama? Sin duda Dino jamás lo habría dejado en paz y se lo recordaría hasta el último día de su vida.

- ¿Has tenido algún contacto?

-… No.- Contestó Chrome con evidente desilusión y agachando la cabeza.

- Empaca. Nos vamos en dos horas.

- ! Pero yo aún… - Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con la fría mirada de Hibari- Aún no he podido hablar con Mukuro-sama…

- Sawada Tsunayoshi dijo que regresara hoy… Y que te llevara conmigo.

- ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Hibari se encogió de hombros y regresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta, le fastidiaba actuar de niñera y odiaba cuando hablaba de Mukuro como si… Como si el tipo fuese un santo. Chrome sintió que los ojos se le humedecían antes de tomar el teléfono.

-¿Si?- contestó la voz del otro lado.

- ¿Bossu?

- ¿Chrome?- preguntó Tsuna con sorpresa- ¿Qué sucede?

- El guardián de la nube me dijo que debemos regresar hoy, pero…

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Chrome, pero ahora que Trifoglio está con ustedes es peligroso que se queden allí por más tiempo. No sólo Mukuro los buscaría, hay muchos que están interesados.

- Bossu… Yo… Necesito ver a Mukuro-sama… Hace mucho tiempo que no…

- Chrome… - Tsuna podía notar claramente la voz entrecortada de Chrome.- Te prometo que investigaré más sobre Mukuro, ¿de acuerdo? – Trató Tsuna cuando la escuchó sollozar.- No llores, Chrome, de algún modo lograré contactarlo y haré que hable contigo ¿sí? Por ahora regresa con Hibari-san, sería peligroso si te quedas sola.

- Está bien… - Contestó débilmente limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ella sabía que el jefe cumplía lo que prometía, no era que no confiara en él; en realidad sabía las muchas dificultades por las que estaba pasando, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería ver a Mukuro, porque había cosas que tenía que decirle, cosas que tenía que preguntarle.

- Gracias, Bossu.

- No me agradezcas, Chrome. Espero verte pronto, hace tiempo que no vienes a la base.

- Estaré allí cuando llevemos… El paquete.

- Un. Gracias, Chrome.

…..Japón… …

Tsuna suspiró. Aún le quedaba la duda, de si Mukuro quería a Chrome a tal grado de alejarla por su bien o si sólo la había usado; en realidad él también quería preguntárselo. Su mente seguía en caos total mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la base. Primero pasó al cuarto donde Gokudera y Yamamoto se estaban reponiendo de la pelea del día anterior, al entrar descubrió que Dino también estaba allí.

- Tsuna-san.- Lo recibió Haru que les había llevado el desayuno.- Good morning, desu~- Lo saludó con entusiasmo.

- Buenos días.- Le sonrió Tsuna y dirigiéndose a los heridos les preguntó:- ¿Ya están mejor?

- ¡Esto no es nada, Juudaime!- Se apresuró a contestar Gokudera.- Debieron informarnos anoche, nosotros debimos estar ahí también.

- Nisiquiera pueden ponerse de pie.- Dijo Dino.

- ¡Oi, Haneuma, a ti también te hirieron!

- Sólo fue un rasguño, ja, ja…

- Ma, ma, dejen de discutir por algo como eso.- Intervino Yamamoto.- Lo importante es que las cosas salieron bien.

- Antes que nada deben terminarse su desayuno.- Advirtió Haru.

Tsuna sonrió al ver que estaban bien. Aunque sabía que seguramente Dino estaba resintiendo lo del día anterior: siete heridos, entre ellos el confiable Romario. Ser jefe no era sencillo, los dos lo sabían bien (Tsuna también lo resentía, su chofer había muerto).

- Lo que es más importante, Juudaime, ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- ¿Está bien?- preguntó Haru.

- ¿Ya despertó?- Preguntó Yamamoto.

- Está bien. Anoche no despertó, justo iba a ver cómo estaba, pero decidí pasar por aquí primero.

- ¡Waa! ¡Dino-san!- Gritó Haru.- Cuidado con el jugo.- Pero era tarde, Dino había derramado su jugo manchando las sábanas.

- Ah, lo siento, lo siento.- Se disculpó Dino apresurándose a buscar alguna excusa.- Esque ese sujeto me hirió el brazo derecho y, verás, no estoy acostumbrado a usar el izquierdo… Por eso…

- Ja, ja, ja…- Rió Yamamoto de buena gana.

- Ja, deja de poner pretextos, Haneuma, todos sabemos cómo eres.- Dijo Gokudera.

- ¡No problem, desu!- Intervino Haru y tomando la cuchara del plato de Dino añadió:- Di: "aa~ah".

- ¿E-Eh?- se sonrojó Dino.- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Haru con inocencia.

Los tres chicos rieron al ver la situación de Dino y Tsuna sintió que los pensamientos caóticos se disipaban. Siempre era mejor rodearse de sus amigos porque le hacían sentir que valía la pena. Que valía la pena sacrificar tanto por esos pequeños momentos de paz; esos sencillos y hasta tontos momentos que compartían hacían que valiera la pena.

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS AL EXTREMO!- dijo Ryohei entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Cabeza de césped, ¿siempre tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?!- Le preguntó Gokudera.

- Buenos días, sempai.- Contestó Yamamoto.

- Ah, qué bueno que te veo.- Intervino Haru, ofreciendo a Dino otra cucharada de su desayuno.- Quería preguntarte cómo ha estado Kyoko-chan.

Tanto Ryohei como Tsuna sintieron una punzada en el pecho al escuchar el nombre.

- U-Un, no te preocupes, ella está bien.- Le contestó Ryohei forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Hahi? ¿Estás seguro de que ella está bien?

- Ja, ja, claro. La última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que estaba muy entusiasmada.

- Que bueno.- Sonrió Haru.- Es difícil que entren mis llamadas cuando trato de contactarla. Dino-san: aah~.

- E-Eto… Iré a ver cómo está mamá, nos vemos después.- Dijo Tsuna saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

- ¿Hahi? ¿Tsuna-san?

Ryohei bajó la cabeza. Tsuna se recargó en la puerta cuando la cerró. Kyoko… Le era difícil pensar en ella. Le recordaba muchas cosas; buenas y malas, pero no podía evitar tratar de oprimir sus deseos de contactarla. No sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra después de lo que había pasado, lo que paso cuando decidió convertirse en lo que era ahora. Seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo tacleaba y cayó al suelo.

- Ja, ja Lambo-sama derribó a Tsuna.

- ¡Lambo! No hagas eso… - Dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie.

- Nee, escuché que mamá está aquí ¿Es cierto?

- Si, pero-

- ¡Bien! Entonces iré a verla. No le digas a I-pin, quiero verla antes que ella.

- Lambo, escúchame.- Le dijo Tsuna.- En estos momentos ella no se siente bien, tienes que dejarla descansar ¿de acuerdo?

- No. Lambo-san quiere verla.

- La verás después. Si estás muy aburrido puedes entrenar con Onii-san.

- No quiero. Se la pasa gritando ¡EXTREMO!- rebatió Lambo tratando de imitar a Ryohei.

- Ya cállate, vaca estúpida.- Le golpeó la cabeza Reborn.

- Reborn -intervino Tsuna-, deja a Lambo, siempre- ¿Para qué es esa maleta?- preguntó al notarla detrás de Reborn.

- Voy a salir.

- ¿A dónde?

- … A dar una vuelta.

- ¿Con una maleta?- Le preguntó Tsuna.- Por lo menos dime a dónde vas.

- A Nueva York.

- ¡¿Nueva York?! ¿Qué vas a hacer allá?

- Trabajo.

- ¿Quieres ser más específico?- Preguntó mientras se le agotaba la paciencia y Lambo los veía confundido.

- ¿Te has vuelto detective, dame-Tsuna? Supervisar las negociaciones de los Slifer y Giglio Nero ¿Crees que me tomaré vacaciones?

- No, es sólo que… Hibari-san y Chrome regresaran pronto con Trifoglio y tenemos a otros dos aquí encerrados… Además mañana-

- Por eso te tenemos aquí, dame-Tsuna.

- !- Después de un rato Tsuna asintió.

- Reborn se irá… Lambo-san entrará en su habitación.- Creyó murmurar Lambo.

- Nisiquiera lo pienses, vaca estúpida.- Lo amenazó Reborn.

Mientras Lambo seguía alegando cosas sin sentido, Tsuna se retiró a su despacho. Se sentó frente al escritorio y suspiró cuando vio todo el trabajo pendiente. Cuando se disponía a empezar de una vez, recibió un mensaje de Hibari. "Ya estamos en camino" decía y Tsuna le contestó: "Avísame cuando lleguen. Mandaré a alguien por ustedes". Suspiró de nuevo, Reborn estaba por irse y recién iba a llegar el más peligroso de los tréboles.

…Italia….….

- Prepara la ilusión, herbívora.- Dijo Hibari.

Y Chrome creó una ilusión para esconder las esposas con las que Hibari se había atado a Kiril. Todo lo que fuese necesario para llevarla a Japón y deslindarse de nuevo de los herbívoros. Al entregar el boleto a la azafata, sonriendo, ésta les dijo:

- Sería mejor que soltaran a la chica. Creo que sería más cómodo para ambos.

- !

Chrome retrocedió unos pasos antes de hablar.

- Mu-Mukuro-sama…- dijo casi inaudible.

Entonces el ojo derecho de la azafata cambió a un rojo profundo con el número seis dentro de él.

- Oya, oya… Parece que me han descubierto. – Dijo mientras un misterioso humo la cubría.- Ku, fu, fu, fu…

… ….

… …

_**Mukuro aparece para arruinarles los planes (lo siento, tuvo una aparición muy pequeña)... Nana se ha enterado de los secretos de Tsuna… Reborn se ausenta en un momento crucial… Y ¿Qué demonios pasa con Kyoko que todo se puso tan tenso…? …Por cierto, nada entre Dino y Haru, sólo me gustó la idea de escribir eso… (?) **_

_**Lamento que en este capi no pasara mucho, pero por eso les dejaré: ¡Adelanto del siguiente capítulo!**_

"_**Hibari estaba molesto. Uno: una chica lo había hecho caer. Dos: Esas malditas ilusiones. Tres: Sawada le prometió que tendría listo su cheque a su regreso, pero le advirtió que si causaba destrozos o le llegaban cuentas de hospital, se lo descontaría del pago. Y cuatro: Mukuro nisiquiera había sudado. Levantándose, Hibari se quitó el grillete, se lo pasó a Chrome y se preparó para pelear de nuevo.**_

_**- Oya, ¿Ya estás listo, ave-kun?"**_

_**Y Mukuro/ Kiril VS Hibari/Chrome!**_

_**-Reviews y demás bienvenidos. ^_^**_


	8. 7 Segunda Fase

_**Waai~ Un capítulo más… Otra vez, actualizando desde la escuela je, je OwO**_

_**Antes que nada, algunas aclaraciones:**_

_**1. En el manga, al final nunca se sabe si Mukuro realmente se alía con la mafia o no, o si se queda con la V.G. Lo que sí sabemos es que él dijo que jamás se aliaría con ellos, pero consta que sí ha llegado a ayudarles (como en la pelea de Jeager, cuando Tsuna les pide ayuda a todos).**_

_**2. En mi perspectiva, Mukuro se ha alejado de la mafia y sólo los ha ayudado cuando es algo que le conviene a él también, pero no se considera un guardián. De modo que el puesto de guardián de la niebla lo ocupa Chrome y ella posee la V.G.**_

_**3. Sin embargo, Mukuro aún posee su tridente y cuando Chrome usa el V.G. es Mukurou (el búho) el que toma la forma del khakkhara.**_

_**4. Aún así, no se preocupen los fans de Mukuro, él tendrá una amplia participación en el fic, igual que el resto de los guardines y etc.**_

_**Ahora sí, pasemos al fic. n_n**_

… ….. ….

**Segunda Fase**

Después de darle vueltas a los documentos y comprender que no tenía cabeza para el papeleo en ese momento, Tsuna decidió que era hora de visitar a Nana, cosa que llevaba evitando durante varia horas. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se detuvo a pensar, luego agitando su cabeza, disipó el torrente de cosas que se le vinieron a la cabeza; si se ponía a pensar, jamás entraría a la habitación. Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y encontró a Nana tomándose una taza de té y comiendo galletitas. Al verlo le sonrió.

- Tsu-kun, veo que estás bien.

- Mamá…

- Me preocupé de que algo te hubiese pasado.

Tsuna frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿Se preocupó? ¿Por él? Ella era quien había corrido peligro, sin embargo, se preocupaba por él. Sintió ganas de decírselo, pero sólo apretó las manos y, tratando de relajarse, se sentó en la silla dispuesta a su lado.

- Hace un rato, Lambo-kun estuvo aquí. Después llegó I-pin-chan molesta porque Lambo-kun no le dijo que yo estaba aquí, pero Reborn-kun se los llevó diciendo que yo debía descansar. – Rió Nana suavemente. – Haru-chan me trajo estas galletitas. Es tan linda como siempre, Tsu-kun, deberías fijarte más en ella.

- … - Tsuna no contestó, pero hubo un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Nana esperó paciente mientras tomaba su té y, al fin, Tsuna habló: - Mamá, hay cosas que no te dicho, cosas que debo decirte porque-

- Tsu-kun, está bien. No tienes que-

- ¡No, no está bien! – Y se tapó la boca cuando notó que casi lo había gritado. Recordó el día que le contestó mal a Reborn, le gritó a Yamamoto, y Gokudera le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien desde hacía bastante tiempo; recordó cómo se le venían miles de cosas a la cabeza y pensó en ellas en ese momento; recordó que, después de ese día, volvió a evitar el tema, que volvió a enfrascarse en trabajo e intentar ignorar a Reborn… Y a todos los demás. Pensar que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, intentar acallar voces cuando éstas ya eran gritos… Y… Y, y, y… Y la cadena de pensamientos seguía y seguía.

- Tsuna… - Habló Nana al ver que él no lo haría. – No tienes que decírmelo en estos momentos. No tiene que ser ahora, puede esperar.

- Pero te he ocultado la verdad durante-

- Tsuna, llevó esperando escuchar la verdad desde hace muchos más años de los que imaginas.

- ! … ¿Quieres decir… Que tu ya sabía que…?

- Nunca he sabido la verdad completa, pero sabía que algo no encajaba. Algo en las palabras de tu papá siempre me hacía sentir que algo se escondía detrás de ellas. Nunca quise cuestionarlo, – se encogió de hombros, – lo amaba demasiado, aún ahora… Pero cuando te involucró en… Esto, me molestó bastante. – Negando con la cabeza, añadió: - Lo importante es el _ahora_, Tsu-kun. – Le sonrió. – Tu papá decidió hacer las cosas de este modo, ahora te toca elegir a ti. – Luego, acariciándole el rostro, agregó: - Sólo… Una cosa… Nunca pierdas de vista lo que es importante ¿de acuerdo? No olvides las cosas y las personas que quieres y por las que has estado luchando tanto tiempo.

Tsuna asintió lentamente, aún analizando las palabras y entonces lo entendió. Supo que la noche anterior Nana había escuchado todo lo que dijo, que ahora sabía la verdad, una verdad que habría preferido escuchar de los labios de Iemitsu.

… ….. **Italia**….… …

- Ku, fu, fu, fu… - Rió Mukuro cuando el humo se disipó.

- ¡Mukuro-sama! - Chrome intentó llamar su atención, pero Hibari ya se había abalanzado sobre él, jalando a Kiril consigo hacía el interior del avión a causa de las esposas.

Mukuro logró esquivar el golpe feroz de las tonfas con su tridente y Hibari retrocedió debido al impacto de ambas armas. Observó que dentro del avión los pasajeros comenzaban a alarmarse y recordó las molestas advertencias de su supuesto jefe.

- Ku, fu, fu… ¿Crees que permitiré que se llevan a mi arma especial?

- No sé de que hablas, ella es mi presa. – Le respondió Hibari logrando un golpe en el costado derecho de Mukuro.

- ¿Presa? ¿Acaso crees que esta chica es tan simple?

Preguntó Mukuro al tiempo que Kiril juntaba su espalda con la de Hibari y se agachaba hasta el suelo y pasándole su pierna entre los pies lo hizo caer. Mukuro aprovechó el momento y estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero las escaleras para subir al avión se extendieron entrando en él y comenzaron a arrastrarlos al exterior. La puerta del avión estaba por cerrarse, pero Mukuro colocó su tridente antes de que lo lograse.

- Es una buena ilusión, pero no lo suficiente, Chrome. – Dijo Mukuro en un tono sereno mientras se sostenía de la puerta.

Hibari estaba molesto. Uno: una chica lo había hecho caer. Dos: Esas malditas ilusiones. Tres: Sawada le prometió que tendría listo su cheque a su regreso, pero le advirtió que si causaba destrozos o le llegaban cuentas de hospital, se lo descontaría del pago. Y cuatro: Mukuro nisiquiera había sudado. Levantándose, Hibari se quitó el grillete, se lo pasó a Chrome y se preparó para pelear de nuevo.

- Oya, ¿Ya estás listo, ave-kun?

- Sólo me deshice de un estorbo. – Contestó con enfado y se abalanzó contra él.

….. ….**Japón** … ….

- ¡SAWADA! - "Dijo" Ryohei abriendo de golpe la puerta del despacho de Tsuna que se estaba quedando dormido y por la sorpresa derribó varias pilas de papeleo.

- O-Onii-san… Me asustaste…

- Oh, lo siento. Pero es extremadamente urgente: Tengo que ir a una junta en Francia.

- ¿Francia? ¿Por qué?

- Al parecer hay una familia extraña que quiere aliarse con Vongola. Antes de irse, el niño me dijo que fuera. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cramsi…? ¿Crumi…?

- Reborn… ¿Por qué nunca me avisa las cosas? – Se lamentó Tsuna.- ¿Cuándo te irás?

- ¡HOY!

- ¿Eeh? ¿Hoy…? ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

- ¡Lo había olvidado al extremo! – Contestó Ryohei casi con orgullo.

Tsuna suspiró. Se le estaban acabando las opciones: Hibari y Chrome en Italia, Reborn en Nueva York y Ryohei en Francia, además Yamamoto también partiría pronto.

-Bien, me voy o el avión me dejará. – Dijo Ryohei dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Si, cuídate, Onii-san. ¡Ah! Por cierto, la próxima vez que hables con Kyoko-chan… ¿Podrías… Saludarla de mi parte?

Ryohei no contestó de inmediato, pero luego volviéndose le sonrió.

- Un, Claro.

….. …. **Italia **… ….

- Sólo me deshice de un estorbo. – Contestó Hibari con enfado y se abalanzó contra Mukuro haciéndolo salir del avión.

- Ku, fu, fu… ¿Es acaso que no se te da lidiar con mujeres? – le preguntó Mukuro aumentando la furia del guardián.

Hibari liberó a Roll activando su Cambio Forma. Entonces, alargando la cadena de su tonfa, alcanzó a herir a Mukuro en la mano que sostenía el tridente causando que lo soltara. Sacó un grillete y después de rato ya eran varios que lanzó contra Mukuro esperando capturarlo y despedazarlo con ellos, sin embargo, Mukuro se esfumó y apareció detrás de él, logrando herirlo con el tridente que había recuperado.

Mientras tanto, Chrome evacuaba a los pasajeros tratando de protegerlos de los ataques de los dos chicos y Kiril observaba atentamente la pelea, pensando, _calculando_. Cuando la mayoría estuvieron fuera, estiró a Chrome hacía la puerta.

- E-Espera.- Le dijo Chrome. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Hey, chicos! Si no se apresuran nos iremos solas. – Gritó Kiril a Hibari y Mukuro.

Luego trató de avanzar al interior, pero Chrome se resistía y trataba de ir al lado contrario. Kiril repitió su estrategia y logró hacerla caer y, sin darle oportunidad de levantarse, la arrastró hasta la cabina.

- Hagan volar esta cosa. – Les ordenó a los pilotos mientras les apuntaba con una pistola.

"Es una ilusión", pensó Chrome sorprendida. Los pilotos obedecieron de inmediato y Chrome aprovechó el momento y activó su Vongola Gear, sí, Vongola Gear. Porque un día Mukuro se le apareció y se la entregó diciendo que él no necesitaba el poder de la mafia para lograr su cometido, que él jamás se asociaría con Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero que no pensaba obligarla a seguirlo. Ella no le contestó, pero cuando Mukuro se dio la vuelta las lágrimas fluyeron sin que pudiese detenerlas, sin que pudiese decirle a Mukuro lo mucho que deseaba quedarse a su lado.

Desde entonces ella portaba los aretes de la niebla. Y los activó liberando a Mukurou y apareciendo su khakkhara y con él golpeó a Kiril en la espalda y, creando una ilusión, hizo salir varias ramas que se enredaron en Kiril suprimiendo sus movimientos. Luego corrió a la salida del avión que empezaba a despegar y vio a Mukuro y Hibari que aún peleaban, ambos con varios rasguños y moretones.

- ¡Hibari-san! – Le gritó Chrome. - ¡El avión está despegando!

Hibari maldijo, no estaba seguro a qué ni a quién, pero maldijo de todas maneras. El avión comenzaba a alejarse de las escaleras mientras Chrome se sostenía de pie en la entrada. Cuando notó que Hibari se acercaba, creó una ilusión de más plantas que se extendieron como un puente hasta la entrada. Sin perder tiempo, Mukuro avanzó primero y, al entrar en el avión, le acarició la cabeza a Chrome.

- Bien hecho, Nagi. – Le dijo y se movió rápido porque Hibari venía atrás de él.

- ¿Por qué no trataste de detenerlo? – Le preguntó Hibari cuando llegó y notó que aún había pasajeros dentro.

- Yo… Lo siento…

- No molestes a Chrome, ave-kun, es una chica muy sensible. – Intervino Mukuro acercándose a los pasajeros a forma de amenaza.

- Cállate.- Le dijo Hibari preparando sus tonfas. – Haré que te bajes de este avión de algún modo.

Mukuro rió mientras experimentaban la turbulencia debido a que el avión comenzaba a elevarse.

- Será un largo viaje a Japón.

…. …. **Japón**….. …..

Tsuna suspiró cuando al fin terminó el trabajo atrasado, ahora sólo le faltaba lo de ese mes. Vio el reloj y aún faltaban algunas horas para que Hibari y Chrome llegaran al aeropuerto, pero se sentía inquieto. Queriendo convencerse de que sólo era por la plática con Nana Salió del despacho y subió a la terraza donde encontró a Yamamoto escribiendo algunas notas en una pequeña libreta.

- Pasaporte, listo. Identificaciones, listas… Cámara, lista. – Murmuraba para sí.

- ¿Cámara? ¿Ya estás listo para irte? Acabas de salir de la enfermería. – Comentó Tsuna.

- Oh, Tsuna. Ja, ja, ja, sí, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. Y la cámara es para los recuerdos. – Le contestó sonriente.

Tsuna se acercó y se recargó en el barandal. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla y volviéndose a Yamamoto dijo:

- No le digas a Gokudera-kun… Se molestará de nuevo.

- ¿Gokudera? ¿Molesto? Creí que eras tú quien lo estaba. Gokudera estaba preocupado.

Tsuna no contestó porque sabía que era cierto. Encendió el cigarro y luego de un rato habló de nuevo.

- Onii-san acaba de irse, parece ser que Reborn le encargó unas negociaciones con otra familia.

- Es típico del niño. – Dijo Yamamoto y después de una pausa y no muy convencido, preguntó: - ¿Y bien? ¿Tú y sempai hablaron? – Tsuna no contestó, quizás no le contestaría en todo el rato, pero eran asuntos importantes; él sabía, todos, en realidad, sabían, lo que Tsuna sentía por la hermana del guardián del sol. Después de una pausa prudente continuó: - En dos meses Sasagawa terminará su entrenamiento. – Insistió, pero Tsuna se limitaba a observar el vaivén del viento en las copas de los árboles y expulsar el humo del cigarro. Suspiró. – Sabes que no podrás evitarla para siempre.

- Quizás sí, Gokudera-kun dice que yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa. – Contestó Tsuna distraídamente y deseando que dicha afirmación fuese cierta.

- Ja, ja, ja. – Rió Yamamoto y luego añadió: - Si no la buscas, ella lo hará.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. – Dijo Tsuna volviéndose al fin y sentándose en el suelo. – No sé qué se supone que debería decirle cuando la vea.

- Sólo actúa como siempre. – Contestó Yamamoto sentándose a su lado. – A ella le gustas de ese modo. Es tu amiga porque quiere serlo. – Volvió a hacer una pausa y cuidadosamente prosiguió. – Sé que lo que pasó en aquella ocasión te preocupa, pero ella lo entendió… Todos lo entendimos. – Añadió y, con una sonrisa melancólica, continuó. – A estas alturas, todos lo entendemos demasiado bien. Y seguramente ella también, ahora está preparada para ello. ¿No dijo que era por eso que había tomado esa decisión?

- Lo sé, pero… Siento que algo no está bien… Me siento inquieto. Siento que algo va a salir mal.

Yamamoto quería decirle que no se preocupara, pero cuando su jefe tenía un presentimiento resultaba ser cierto; era eso lo que el niño y los demás llamaban híper intuición. Suspiró y tras analizar bien sus palabras dijo:

- Las cosas no siempre suceden como esperamos que sucedan. Primero éramos unos mocosos jugando a la mafia, mocosos con sueños, con deseos, con una vida tranquila, pero ahora… Bueno, seguimos siendo unos mocosos, pero el juego ya no es tan divertido como antes.

- _Suspiro_. Supongo que tienes razón. Supongo… Que lo mismo va para Kyoko-chan. Era una niña con sueños, deseos y una vida tranquila, pero ahora…

Y la frase se quedó flotando en l aire, inconclusa, porque en realidad no había mucho que decir, salvo que era inevitable no volver a encontrase con Kyoko. Dos meses, dos meses más. O más bien, dos meses menos.

….… …**Italia**… …

Los pasajeros gritaban. Kiril se había liberado de las ilusiones de Chrome. Hibari había dispuesto a roll, que se propagaban dentro del avión, a manera de barrera protectora de los pasajeros, mientras Mukuro creaba toda clase de ilusiones. Ambos, Hibari y Chrome intentaban proteger a los pasajeros; por su parte, tanto Mukuro como Kiril, parecían menos preocupados al respecto.

- Parece que esos grilletes te han atado bastante. – Comentó Mukuro acercándose para atacar a Hibari.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó éste con enfado.

- Ku, fu, fu… Antes no eras así, no te importaba dañar a los demás con tal de satisfacer tu deseo de pelar. Y ahora mírate: Un perro domesticado por el jefe del la mafia, Sawada Tsunayoshi. – Hibari chasqueó la lengua y se abalanzó con tal fuerza que si le hubiese dado, le habría partido el cráneo.- Oya, Oya, Dime ¿Cuándo es que se volteó la cadena alimenticia?

- Te equivocas, Muku-run. – Intervino Kiril, que logró esquivar el ataque de Hibari al usar como escudo a Chrome, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. – Ese chico siempre ha sido un buen manipulador.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – Le contestó Mukuro al ver que Hibari logró detener su ataque.

- Oi… Dejen de hablar de mí como si fuese un herbívoro. – Soltó Hibari molesto y jalando a Chrome detrás suyo. – Y tu, - dijo dirigiéndose a ella, - no me hagas arrepentirme de no haberte dejado en ese hotel.

Chrome asintió. No quería pelear con Mukuro, pero no podía convertirse en un obstáculo. Hibari atacó primero, concentrando la propagación de Roll contra Mukuro y Kiril y escabulléndose entre ellos para poder dañarlos. Mientras tanto Chrome creaba la ilusión de una barrera para proteger a los pasajeros y al mismo tiempo la usaba para tratar de mantener a sus adversarios en un solo sitio. Cuando Hibari los alcanzó, Kiril se precipitó hacía él con una rapidez impresionante y lo clavó al suelo con varias dagas ilusorias. Hibari intentó convencerse de que sólo eran ilusiones, pero aún no era un experto lidiando con ellas. Mukuro se acercó lentamente y su ojo comenzó a cambiar de número incesantemente, como considerando cuál sería la mejor opción. Pero antes de que lograra siquiera decidirse, Chrome logró penetrar la barrera de Roll y con el khakkhara atacó a Kiril mandándola contra una pared del avión y, posicionándose frente a Hibari, le apuntó a Mukuro con decisión en el rostro, pero sin moverse de su sitio.

- Oya, Chrome ¿Acaso has tomado una decisión? – Le preguntó y ella asintió.

- No quiero lastimarte… Pero si no tengo opción, lo haré. – Dijo Chrome apretando el khakkhara.

- Suficiente de esto.- Dijo Hibari logrando liberar su brazo derecho y extendiendo su mano alcanzó la falda de Chrome.

Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Hibari le alzó la falda y tocó su pierna derecha, pero Hibari sabía lo que hacía; tomó la pistola que Chrome llevaba escondida y atada a su pierna con una liga de encaje, la apuntó hacía Mukuro y sin dudar presionó el gatillo.

… … **Japón**….… ….

Tsuna había regresado al despacho. Estaba por terminar el trabajo del mes cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho. Un presentimiento. Un _mal _presentimiento. Se levantó y salió rápidamente aún sin saber a dónde. Avanzó por los pasillos, ignoró a Lambo e I-pin que lo llamaban para jugar, entró a la sala principal de la mansión donde Yamamoto estaba sentado cerca de Gokudera que también había salido de la enfermería (no dejaría que el idiota de beisbol se le adelantara) y leía una revista de ovnis.

- Tsuna ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Yamamoto al ver lo agitado que estaba.

- ¡Juudaime! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Gokudera retirándose las gafas.

- No estoy seguro por qué, pero quiero ir al aeropuerto. – Ambos guardianes lo miraron extrañados, a lo que Tsuna recalcó: - _Ahora_.

… …..

… …..

_**Yay~ otro intento de acción ja, ja… Nana lo sabe todo, la frustración de Tsuna incrementa, Ryohei parte a Francia para encontrarse con una familia extraña, Kyoko regresará en dos meses… Y como prometí: la pela de Mukuro y Kiril vs Hibari y Chrome.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado porque no tienen idea como sufrí para redactar eso. =_= Sangre fue derramada… x_x**_

_**Personalmente, me gustan mucho las peleas coreografiadas y todo eso, pero vaya que es difícil de hacer ja, ja… Es más fácil ver las peleas dibujadas que escritas…**_

_**Lamento que no haya pasado mucho en este capítulo XP Pero en el siguiente capítulo concluirá la batalla y avanzaremos un poco más en la historia.**_

_**Opiniones, reviews y demás son todas bienvenidas Ow**_


	9. 8 Oposiciones

_**Parece que de ahora en adelante actualizaré desde la escuela, ja, ja… Capitulo 8, ¿Qué le sucederá a Mukuro?**_

_**Aparición de otro personaje, una pista: … Lo siento, no se me ocurre ninguna XD**_

…_**. ….**_

…_**.**_

**Oposiciones**

La bala le pasó cerca. _Demasiado_ cerca. Hibari había disparado con todo la intención de volarle los sesos, pero gracias a la rápida acción de Kiril logró esquivarla. ¿Quién demonios habría pensado que el maniático del combate cuerpo a cuerpo usaría, que supiera usar siquiera, una pistola? Pero el tiempo no pasaba en balde y los últimos años los habían orillado a hacer muchas cosas. Cosas que, desde luego, involucraban pistolas. De hecho, había sido la molesta insistencia del Haneuma lo que lo había llevado a aceptar usarlas. Por su parte, Chrome, aunque aún tímida y frágil, había probado ser totalmente capaz para desempeñar su papel de guardián, logrando cumplir con todas sus comisiones hasta la fecha.

Hibari se liberó del resto de la dagas y se levantó con la ayuda, no que la necesitara ("desde luego que no", pensó), de Chrome. Una vez en pie tuvo que pasarle un brazo por los hombros para no perder el balance por la pérdida de sangre. Chrome sostuvo el khakkhara mientras Hibari sostenía en su mano izquierda una de sus tonfas y en la derecha la pistola.

Mukuro apretó su tridente y se levantó también dándole la mano a Kiril para ayudarla, entonces ella hizo encender una llama iridiscente sorprendiendo a sus adversarios.

- Oh, ¿Has decidido no esperar? – Preguntó Mukuro sonriendo.

- No pienso morir en este avión. – Le sonrió de vuelta Kiril. – Además sería aburrido que las cosas se echaran a perder aquí.

- … ¿Qué planeas? – Preguntó Mukuro, pero no hubo respuesta.

La llama de Kiril se volvió ámbar y de la palma de su mano emitió una luz cegadora.

-¿Es una ilusión? – Preguntó Hibari.

- No… Ella realmente lo está haciendo. – Le contestó Chrome tratando de cubrirse los ojos.

Entonces oyeron los gritos de los pasajeros y Chrome volvió su barrera de un color oscuro para que la luz no les afectara.

-¿Qué es esto, Trifoglio? – Preguntó Mukuro tratando de visualizarla.

- No te preocupes, Muku-run, es parte del plan.- Le contestó Kiril y su llama cambió a carmesí, y de su otra mano lanzó tréboles cubiertos de una flama verde que impulsó su rapidez.

Los tréboles alcanzaron a dañar a Chrome y esta vez Hibari tuvo que sostenerla.

- Herbívora. – Le habló Hibari. – Tienes que hacer una de esas ilusiones que apague esa cosa.

Chrome se sentía débil, pero asintió. Concentró su fuerza en el khakkhara y comenzó a formar unas manos enormes que se abalanzaron sobre la mano de Kiril que emitía la luz logrando detenerla, pero los tréboles ya iban en camino, por suerte, Hibari logró esquivarlos con la tonfa que sostenía. Kiril lanzó otra descarga que Hibari volvió a bloquear y rápidamente cambió su flama a morado y los tréboles se incrementaron logrando atinar a las piernas de Hibari haciéndolos caer a ambos. Chrome le lanzó una mirada rápida a Hibari e hizo que las manos jalaran a Kiril hacía ellos y Hibari preparó su tonfa, pero Mukuro se precipitó y la defendió con el tridente.

- Esperaba que te acercaras lo suficiente. – Dijo Hibari empuñando la pistola y apretando el gatillo le disparó en la muñeca haciéndolo soltar el tridente.

Hibari recuperó ambas tonfas y le lanzó la pistola a Chrome que le apuntó a Kiril cuando ésta intentó intervenir y aumentó el agarre de las manos ilusorias que creó para mantenerla en su sitio. Hibari se levantó, pero casi volvió a caerse debido a las heridas causadas por Kiril y la turbulencia del avión. Estaban descendiendo. Ignorando las circunstancias, concentró su poder en Roll que se expandió alrededor de ellos, impidiendo a los cuatro moverse de lugar, y se lanzó contra Mukuro. Entonces sintió que se iba de lado y no atinó a golpear a Mukuro. El avión se movía de forma extraña.

-¡La cabina! – Recordó Chrome y posaron su mirada en ella.

Chrome había protegido a los pasajeros, pero había olvidado a los pilotos. Los tréboles, las ilusiones y la propagación de Roll habían entrado a la cabina.

- Déjame ir. – Exigió Kiril. – Yo puedo manejarlo. – Todos la vieron escépticos, a lo que ella insistió: - Es en serio.

…**. ….. ….. ….. …**

En cuanto el auto llegó al aeropuerto, Tsuna descendió y corrió a la pista de aviones seguido de sus dos guardianes y Dino, con todo y brazo vendado, que había insistido en acompañarlos. Observaron como el avión logró una maniobra impresionante al aterrizar casi en picada. Varias partes volaron por la pista hasta que el avión al fin se detuvo.

Con cuidado, los cuatro chicos se acercaron, pero retrocedieron cuando escucharon que algo se cuarteaba y de una pared del avión saltaron los puercoespines de Hibari, seguidos de Mukuro y el dueño de los animalitos detrás de él.

-¡Mukuro! – Exclamó Tsuna con sorpresa y avanzó hacia los dos chicos que continuaban luchando. Mukuro para defenderse y Hibari porque le daba la gana. – ¡Ya es suficiente! – Trató de convencerlos, pero ninguno cedía.

Mientras tanto, Yamamoto y Dino ayudaban a Chrome a bajar con Kiril, bien esposada a su muñeca, cortesía de los grilletes de Hibari, y la escalera del avión era colocada para rescatar a los pasajeros.

- Juudaime ¿Quieres que los detenga? – Preguntó Gokudera acercándose a Tsuna que negó con la cabeza y entrando en modo Hyper.

- Me encargaré yo mismo. – Dijo y se apresuró a interceptarse en el medio de los ataques que logró detener concentrando sus flamas. – Dije que ya es suficiente.

Hibari chasqueó la lengua y lo miró desafiante, pero Tsuna le sostuvo la mirada. Mukuro sonrió para sí.

- Oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. No esperaba verte tan pronto. La verdad es que no planeaba participar directamente en esto, pero tuviste que intervenir.

- Mukuro…

- No tienes que decir nada, sabes que no me convencerás. – Habló Mukuro antes de que Tsuna pudiese decir algo más. – Nagi, - dijo dirigiéndose a Chrome, - has mejorado mucho.

Chrome sintió un sonrojo que cubría su cara y alargó la mano cuando Mukuro comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¡Mukuro, espera! – Intentó detenerlo Tsuna. - ¿Qué pretendes quedándote del lado de Trifoglio? ¿No es eso también recurrir al poder de la mafia?

- Ku, fu, fu… Te equivocas, Tsunayoshi-kun, Trifoglio no es lo que tú piensas. – Dijo y terminó de esfumarse.

Hibari lanzó las tonfas al suelo en señal de reproche y Chrome agachó la mirada. Tsuna salió del modo Hyper y dirigiéndose a Chrome y Hibari preguntó:

- ¿Están bien? ¿Están heridos?

- Estamos… Bien. – Contestó Chrome mientras Hibari pretendía alejarse, pero caminaba lentamente debido a las heridas.

- Oi, Kyoya. – Le habló Dino. - ¿Cómo supones llegar a la base en ese estado?

- Cállate. – Fue la simple respuesta de Hibari.

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando se escucharon varias sirenas acercándose y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los siete estaban rodeados por patrullas y escuadrones del ejercito.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Murmuró Gokudera. - ¡Oi, Haneuma! Creí que habías dicho que tus hombres se encargarían de la seguridad.

- Lo dije, pero… - Contestó Dino igual de confundido.

- Tsuna, ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Yamamoto empuñando su espada, listo para la orden de su jefe.

Tsuna chaqueó la lengua, la policía no solía ser un problema y esta vez allí estaban. Iba a dar las órdenes necesarias, pero antes de que hablase se abrió la puerta de una patrulla y una chica uniformada descendió.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. – Dijo la chica de cabello claro avanzando al frente. – ¿Quién habría pensado que en cuanto regresara a Japón me encontraría contigo? – Preguntó clavándole su mirada avellana.

- No puede ser… Ky-Kyoko…chan… - Murmuró Tsuna con sorpresa.

**... ... ...Nueva York... ... ...**

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba la situación. Nunca estaban de acuerdo, salvo en una cosa: La seguridad de Yuni. Si bien cada uno a su modo, ambos la protegían con una disposición brutal, eso estaba claro. Por eso, cuando llegaron a Nueva York y vieron la clase de excéntrico que negociaría con Yuni, intentaron convencerla de no hacerlo. Ambos pensaron que el dichoso jefe sería más… Maduro. Era un "mocoso" de no más de veinte, de cabello verde y nisiquiera se había puesto bien el traje: lo llevaba con la corbata desabrochada, la camisa desfajada y usando tenis.

Si, para Ganma y Byakuran, Yuni era lo más importante. Y aún así, allí estaban. Los dos parados frente a la puerta (cerrada) de la sala donde Yuni negociaba con el jefe de la familia Slifer. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas, no de compañerismo, pero sí de alerta. Desgraciadamente, Reborn aún no llegaba, de ese modo no estarían tan preocupados. De repente oyeron un grito proveniente de la habitación y sin meditarlo siquiera, abrieron la puerta de golpe y los encontraron sentados, con controles en mano, frente a un gran televisor que mostraba un juego de peleas con chicas moe en trajes pequeños.

- ¡Ganma, Byakuran! – Se sorprendió de verlos Yuni. – Les pedí que me esperaran afuera.

- Princesa, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Ganma acercándose.

- ja, ja... Al parecer Allen-kun es muy inquieto~. – Dijo Byakuran parándose en medio de ellos.

- Preferiría que me llamaras Eon (Ion)… Mi segundo nombre no me gusta mucho… - Dijo caprichosamente el jefe de la familia Slifer.

- Hmm~ A mí me gusta más Allen, Allen-kun. – Le rebatió alegremente Byakuran.

- Dejen de decir tonterías, esto no tiene nada que ver con las negociaciones. – Dijo Ganma.

- Byakuran, Ganma. – Les habló Yuni. - ¿Podrían permanecer afuera? Verán, esto fue necesario. Quería saber si Eon-san era una buena persona, así que le pedí una prueba de amistad. Él dijo que si lo derrotaba estaría dispuesto a formar parte de la alianza.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Preguntó Ganma molesto.

- Aah~ Allen-kun, esa no es la forma de lidiar con las cosas.

- Ja, mira quien los dice… - Murmuró Eon sorprendiéndolos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Yuni con cautela.

- Sólo míralo, Yuni-tan. – Le contestó Eon posicionándose detrás de ella y tomándola por los hombros. – Una persona que sonríe de esa forma todo el tiempo no puede tener buenas intenciones ¿Cierto? Fíjate, cierra los ojos cuando lo hace para esconder su verdadero propósito. Es como-

- Ya es suficiente. – Lo interrumpió Ganma arrebatándole a Yuni. – Princesa, salgamos de aquí.

- Supongo que las negociaciones no llegaron a buen término. – Sonrió de nuevo Byakuran.

- Oi, espere~n. Me tomé la molestia de aprender japonés y se van. Además Yuni-tan y yo no hemos terminado. De hecho, ella va ganando ¿Quién habría pensado que tiene talento en esto? Ja, ja.

- Suficiente. – Dijo Yuni. – Eon-san, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo y no creo que esa sea la forma más adecuada de decidirlo. Por favor, piénsalo bien, se trata del futuro y el bienestar de tu familia. – Hizo una pausa para que Eon comprendiera que hablaba en serio. – ¿Estás dispuesto a formar parte de la alianza con Vongola?

- SI tú me lo pides, desde luego que sí. – Le giñó un ojo. – SI hubiese venido el dichoso Décimo seguro le habría dicho que no, pero no es nada tonto ¿Cierto? Mandó a una hermosa loli a convencerme ¿Cómo podría decir que no?

- Ganma quería golpearlo, pero se contuvo. Byakuran siguió sonriendo, pero estaba molesto.

- Ja, ja, ja, Allen-kun, dices cosas muy interesantes. Pero ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? Yuni-chan está hablando muy en serio. Y el "Décimo" puede ser bastante estricto. ¿Escuchaste lo que sucedió con los Roselli.

Yuni negó con la cabeza e Eon guardó silencio un instante y asintió.

- Byakuran, ese no es el mejor ejemplo. Sawada-san no es ese tipo de persona.

- Ja, ja, supongo que tienes razón, Yuni-cha~n.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Ganma con enfado. – ¿Qué decides?

- Si, si. En realidad planeaba unirme desde el principio, pero Yuni-tan es tan linda que quise extender esto un poco más. Ah, ya sé, ¿Por qué no pasan la noche aquí?

- Es mejor que no. – Contestó Ganma.

- Ya tenemos un hotel reservado para Yuni-chan. – Le explicó Byakuran.

-¿Y qué? Es mejor quedarse en una mansión que en un cuarto de hotel.

- Ganma, Byakuran, está bien. – Intervino Yuni. – Lo que menos queremos en estos momentos es enemistarnos con Slifer ahora que ha decidido unirse a la alianza. Quedémonos aquí por ahora, de todos modos mañana debemos ir a Japón para que cierre la negociación con Sawada-san.

Ganma suspiró e Eon sonrió.

- Nee, Yuni-tan, vamos a mi cuarto, te mostraré otros juegos. ¡Ah! También tengo algunas figuras y, si quieres, podemos ver algún anime.

Dijo y salieron de la habitación seguidos de los dos hombres que temían por la seguridad de Yuni. Unos horas más, unas cuantas horas más y Reborn pondría en orden el asunto.

…**.. ….…..Japón…..… …**

- Ky-Kyoko…chan… - Murmuró Tsuna.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. ¿Sasagawa? Pero se suponía que regresara hasta dentro de dos meses. El silencio se apoderó de todos, el viento sopló y, al fin, Chrome avanzó hacia el frente, jalando a Kiril que soltó un quejido, por lo que le regresó el grillete a Hibari.

- Kyoko-chan… - Dijo un poco insegura. – Que bueno que regresaste. ¿Vendrás a la base con nosotros?

- Chrome-chan… - Le sonrió Kyoko. – Lo siento.

- ¿Eh?

- No iré con ustedes.

- ¡Oi! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es todo esto? – La interrogó Gokudera.

- Gokudera, cálmate. – Lo detuvo Yamamoto.

- Algo no está bien. – Dijo Dino apretando su látigo mientras sus hombres se reunían con él.

- Kyoko-chan… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Tsuna con miedo porque sabía la respuesta.

- Ara, ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Tsuna-kun? – Preguntó a su vez Kyoko y su sonrisa se desvaneció. – Quiero decir que no volveré con ustedes. Te lo dije ese día, ¿Aún lo recuerdas? – Preguntó haciendo que Tsuna sintiera una punzada. – "De ahora en adelante haré lo que es correcto".

- Ky-Kyoko-chan… Espera, yo…

- No quiero que intentes justificarte, Tsuna-kun. – Lo interrumpió Kyoko negando con la cabeza. – Sé que lo haces con las mejores intenciones, sin embargo, yo… No pienso lo mismo que tú. Para mi Vongola no representa ninguna oportunidad de redención. Yo quiero cambiar mi camino con mi propio poder. Con estas manos, yo… ¡Enderezaré el camino que Vongola ha corrompido!

- Oi, oi ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – Preguntó Gokudera al tiempo que Tsuna bajaba la mirada.

- No lo hagas más difícil. – Le dijo Yamamoto.

- No… - Murmuró Tsuna y alzando la cabeza le rebatió. – Te equivocas. ¡Lo haré! ¡Enderezaré el camino de Vongola con mis propias manos! … Como dije ese día… Como te lo prometí…

- Sigues siendo tan ingenuo, tus buenas intenciones no cambiarán la realidad. – Le contestó Kyoko sorprendiéndolos a todos. – A estas alturas, deberías saberlo, que es imposible. ¿Por qué no dejas de engañarte a ti mismo y a tus guardianes y aceptas la realidad de una vez?

- Pero ¿Qué dices, Kyoko-chan? Lo único que quiero es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes-

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas detenerte? – Le preguntó Kyoko con angustia. - ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar? ¿Quieres que más gente salga lastimada?

- No, yo-

- Quel giorno ho capito… Hai dimenticato quelle mani insanguinate?*

Todos entendieron el mensaje y posaron su vista en el jefe. Tsuna sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y lo recordó. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Retrocedió sin decir nada y Kyoko se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Oi, Tsuna! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Dino acerándose al igual que Yamamoto.

- ¡Juudaime! – Se acercó También Gokudera.

- Bossu… - Murmuró Chrome.

- Esta vez lo dejaré aquí, pero de ahora en adelante, yo me encargaré de erradicar a Vongola. – Dijo Kyoko volviéndose para ver directamente a Tsuna y le dijo: - Ci vediamo più tardi, Tsunayoshi... E non dimenticate quello che ho detto. – Agachando la cabeza agregó: - ¿Sabes? Yo... Ho davvero amato voi.**

Tsuna sintió un sobresatlto y Kyoko subió al auto y poco a poco los ecuadornes fueron alejandose hasta que los dejaron solos. El silencio los invadió de nuevo y Gokudera fue el primero en hablar.

- Juudaime, será mejor que por ahora regresemos a la base.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Le contestó Tsuna sin alzar la mirada.

Todos estuvieron callados duarnte el trayecto a la base. Una vez allí, Hibari y Chrome fueron asistidos en la enfermería. Kiril también fue asistida, pero en una sala aparte llena de dispositivos de alta seguridad, a la que Tsuna se dirigió cuando se aseguró de que sus guardianes estaban bien. Al entrar encontró a Kiril recostada en la cama.

- ¿Así que aparte de ser una mafiosa sabes volar aviones? – Le preguntó sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Algo así. – Le sonrió Kiril. – La verdad es la primera vez que lo hago, pero había leído al respecto, son un poco distintos a los helicópteros.

- Dejando eso de lado, - prosiguió Tsuna, - al fin logramos capturarte, después de tres años de búsqueda.

- ¿Los cuentas, Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Le preguntó Kiril mirándolo fijo. – Esperaba que fueras… Más alto.

Tsuna sintió un ligero sonrojo. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Quiso contestar algo, pero no supo qué y sólo balbuceó cosas sin sentido. Las reuniones de la mafia siempre eran serias ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa chica?

- Nyu~ Te tomé por sorpresa. – Rió ella divertida. – Lo siento, pero no me gustan las situaciones tan tensas como las de hace rato. Verás, en realidad yo-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gokudera entró en la habitación.

- ¡Juudaime! ¡Me dijeron que estabas aquí! No debiste venir solo, podría ser peligroso. – Dijo lanzándole una mirada a Kiril que lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun, aquí dentro no puede hacer nada.

- Lo sé, pero- Ah, es cierto, no vine por eso. Lo que sucede es que ese otro trébol escuchó que Trifoglio está aquí y exige verla.

- ¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir que Caín-nin está aquí? – Intervino Kiril. – Entonces ¿Ichi-run también está aquí?

- Si te refieres a Velvet Caín y Krayt Ichiru, así es. – Respondió Gokudera.

- ¡Genial! No estaré sola en una celda~. – Dijo feliz y repentinamente se quedó inconsciente.

Tsuna y Gokudera se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Ordenes...? – Preguntó Gokudera porque no se le ocurría que hacer.

- Por ahora, que permanezca aquí, supongo. Y dile a los otros dos que no se preocupen, tan pronto como se recupere, Trifoglio los verá en las celdas.

Después, Tsuna se retiró a su despacho y nade vio que la puerta se volviese a abrir.

…**.… ….… …..Nueva York… ….. ….**

Ganma y Byakuran veían con horror (y un poco de curiosidad suprimida) las decenas de trajecitos que Eon tenía almacenados sobre maniquís en un amplio ropero. Iban desde sirvientas, nekomimi, uniformes escolares, hasta caperucitas, enfermeras y demás variedad.

- E-Eto… Eon-san ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Yuni sorprendida por la cantidad de trajes.

- Nee, nee, Yuni-tan ¿Por qué no te pruebas algunos? – Preguntó Eon con evidente emoción.

-¡Desde luego que no! – Intervino Ganma.

- Allen-kun, Yuni-chan no es una muñeca. – Le sonrió Byakuran.

-¡La princesa jamás usaría algo como eso! – Dijo Ganma indignado.

Los tres se volvieron al no escuchar la voz de Yuni y se sorprendieron de la forma en que veía uno de los trajecitos. Le brillaban los ojos, como si acabara de ver una de las cosas más increíbles del mundo. Era un vestidito de sirvienta completamente blanco, con encaje por todos lados y florecitas rosas incrustadas entre listones. Eon los vio con una sonrisa.

- P-Princesa…

- Aja, ja, ja… Yuni-chan. – Rió Byakuran sin saber si estaba feliz o sólo reía porque no tenía muchas opciones.

- ¡Kyuu~! ¡Yuni-tan! ¿Quieres probártelo? – Preguntó Eon feliz y sintiéndose el ganador.

- ¿E-Eh? No yo sólo… - Intentó Yuni sonrojada. – ¿P-Puedo?

- Wai~ Claro que sí. Te ayudaré, vamos.

- Oi, Oi ¿Qué quieres decir? – Se apresuró a detenerlo Ganma.

- Yuni-chan, será mejor que no lo hagas. – Dijo Byakuran.

Pero la carita de desilusión de Yuni los golpeó a los tres.

- Kyuu… ¡Ustedes son unos desalmados! – Soltó Eon dramáticamente. – ¿Cómo… Cómo pueden ser tan fríos con Yuni-tan?

Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa una bala le rozó el rostro. Todos se volvieron y vieron a Reborn recargado en la entrada del ropero.

- ¡Tío Reborn! – Exclamó Yuni feliz y corrió hacía el.

- Ciaossu. – Dijo Reborn mirando fijamente a Eon.

- Ci-Ciao…Ssu… Ja, ja… Tú eres el famoso Reborn. Cuando me hablan de ti, te imagino más alto, ja, ja…

Intentó simpatizar Eon, pero el rostro de Reborn no cambió.

Byakuran sonrió y, por primera vez desde que había llegado, Ganma sonrió también. Reborn estaba allí. Y, para Reborn, Yuni era importante.

…**.. ….Japón….… ….… …..**

Nadie quería entrar al despacho de Tsuna. Nadie quería hablar con él. Y no era exactamente que no _quisieran_, pero el problema estaba en las palabras. ¿Qué demonios podían decirle? _Nada._ ¿Qué las cosas estaban bien? _No._ ¿Qué Kyoko regresaría eventualmente? _No, ella habló muy claro._ ¿Qué Vongola no estaba tan mal? _Ja, sí, claro_. ¿Qué no era su culpa? _Quizás, pero eso no era ningún consuelo_. Por toda la base se oían suspiros, ¿Qué podían hacer por su jefe? _Nada_.

Al fin, Yamamoto y Gokudera se animaron a entrar y se sorprendieron de ver que no estaba allí. ¿Cómo demonios se había salido? No querían entrar, pero ambos observaron la puerta por mucho tiempo y nunca la vieron abrirse. "Tenía que haber sido alumno de Reborn", pensaron. Fueron a la terraza y lo encontraron dormido, sentado en el suelo, recargado en el balcón y con la cajetilla a su lado casi vacía.

- Juudaime… ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? – Preguntó Gokudera.

- Primero, despertarlo… Supongo. – Le respondió Yamamoto agachándose y sacudiéndolo un poco. – Tsuna, despierta… Tsuna~. – Intentó Yamamoto, pero el sueño del jefe siempre era profundo. – Ja, ja, esto no está funcionando.

Gokudera suspiró. Yamamoto siguió hablándole a Tsuna hasta que medio abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué…? – Fue lo único coherente que dijo Tsuna.

- Te dormiste en la terraza. – Le sonrió Yamamoto y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Una vez en pie, Tsuna sólo avanzó en dirección de las escaleras. Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron y lo siguieron.

- Tsuna, vamos a comer. No nos hemos parado en el comedor en todo el día.

- Cierto, una vez que comas, te sentirás mejor, Juudaime.

Tsuna se limitó a asentir mientras avanzaban por el pasillo con dirección al comedor. Una vez allí, buscaban qué servirse y Yamamoto vio una botella, tenía una etiqueta pequeña que decía "Para Hibari".

- Oh, entonces este es el licor que trajo sempai. – Dijo.

- Ja, seguro es cualquier - ¡Es whisky! ¡¿De 1920?! – Se sorprendió Gokudera cuando lo vio de cerca. – ¿Pensaba tomar esto como acompañamiento? Ese cabeza de césped.

- Hmm, ¿Es malo? – Preguntó Yamamoto.

- ¡Beisbolista idiota! Es un vino muy fuerte y muy costoso. Además, entre más viejo es un vino, es mejor. Debió haber costado bastante…

- Ah, ¿en serio?

- Ahg, es de conocimiento general, idiota.

- ¿Eh? ¿Lo es? – Preguntó Tsuna saliendo momentáneamente de su letargo.

- Ju-Juudaime, ja, ja, claro que no. En realidad no todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Entonces… ¿Lo probamos? – Preguntó Yamamoto tomando la botella de las manos de Gokudera.

- ¡Oi! No creo que sea una buena idea que… Se interrumpió a sí mismo y por un instante vio a Tsuna y luego jaló a Yamamoto a un rincón. – No creo que sea una buena idea. – Le susurró. – Recuerda que Juudaime no suele beber a menudo, pero cuando lo hace… Se lo toma muy en serio.

- Vamos, Gokudera, no lo hacemos siempre, además es una buena forma de liberar el estrés ¿no crees?

- Pero…

- Piénsalo ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Que un día se escape por allí y termine borracho en un lugar extraño o que se emborrache donde podemos cuidarlo? – Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡O-Oi, no hablen de mi como si no pudiera escucharlos! – Replicó Tsuna.

- Relájate, Tsuna. – Dijo Yamamoto rodeándolo con un brazo y acercando la botella. – Esta noche será para compensar por estos últimos días ¿Qué te parece?

- E-Eto… Supongo que está bien…

- _Estaba esperando esto._ – Pensaron ambos mientras se les escurría una gotita de sudor.

- Entonces… - Dijo Yamamoto abriendo la botella y sirvió tres copas, cada uno tomó una.

- Juudaime, este es un vino muy fuerte, es mejor que lo tomes con calma y-

- Bien, entonces ¡la primera será hasta el fondo! – dijo Yamamoto con entusiasmo.

- ¡Gya! - _¡Beisbolista idiota!, pensó Gokudera_

- U-Un. – Contestó Tsuna un poco indeciso.

Los tres, Gokudera no muy convencido, bebieron la copa hasta el fondo.

Esa fue la primera, pero en un par de copas más, a ninguno de los tres les importaría mucho no poder expresarse bien, ni si las cosas andaban bien o no, ni que Kyoko estuviera en contra de ellos, ni que Vongola fuera como era, ni de quién era la culpa… Y, bueno, cuando pasara el momento, volverían a pensar: "¿Qué podían hacer por su jefe?" Y en la inevitable respuesta… _Nada_.

….. ….. …..

… … ….

_**Wai~ Al fin termina la pelea, espero les haya gustado… De verdad que terminé sangrando y llorando ja, ja XP**_

_**Kiril (al igual que el resto de Trifoglio), es un personaje que había inventado desde hace tiempo y tuve problemas para adaptar sus habilidades, pero no se asusten todo tiene una razón de ser. n_n**_

_**Aparece un sujeto extraño: Slifer Eon Allen…. Nombre tan extraño ja, ja…**_

_**Por cierto, ¿Notaron el paralelismo de la cuestión de estaturas? XD**_

_**Al fin aparece Kyoko, no como hubiésemos deseado, ya que al parecer ella también ha cambiado. ¿Qué hará Tsuna al respecto? ¿Qué pensara Ryohei cuando se entere?**_

_**Traducciones:**_

_**- **__**Quel giorno**__**ho capito**__**… **__**Hai dimenticato**__**quelle mani**__**insanguinate**__**?***_

_**Ese día lo supe… ¿Acaso has olvidado esas manos manchadas de sangre?**_

_**- **__**Ci vediamo più tardi**__**, Tsunayoshi... **__**E non dimenticate**__**quello che ho detto**__**. – Agachando la cabeza agregó: - ¿Sabes? Yo... **__**Ho davvero amato voi.**__******_

_**Nos veremos después, Tsunayoshi… Y no olvides lo que te he dicho.**__** – Agachando la cabeza agregó: - ¿Sabes? Yo... **__**Realmente te amaba**__**.**_

_**No sé italiano, así que no me maten si no están bien, sólo sé que se acerca a lo que quise decir.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo se revelará lo que sucedió en el tan mencionado "ese día".**_

_**-Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, Reviews, son todas bienvenidas. n_n**_


	10. 9 Ese día

_**Waai~ Al fin se revelará lo que sucedió el misterioso día del que todos hablan X3**_

…_**. … .**_

…_**.. ….**_

**Ese día**

…**.. ….Francia… ….**

- ¡BONJOUR! – Saludó entusiastamente el guardián del sol cuando llegó a la mansión de los Cramoisi.

Afortunadamente logró llegar a la hora establecida. Lo esperaba, sentada en un cómodo sofá, una joven de cabellos oscuros y alborotados hasta la cintura. Colocó sobre la mesa la copa de la que bebía y le dirigió su mirada oscura y penetrante.

- Accueil, Sasagawa Ryohei. – Le contestó ella tranquilamente.

- Eeh… La verdad sólo sé decir "bonjour".

- Quise decir bienvenido. – Le contestó ella en un japonés perfecto.

- Ooh, eso está extremadamente mejor.

- ¿Puedo pedirle que baje la voz? – Preguntó ella haciéndole una señal para que tomara asiento en el sofá que estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Oh, claro, lo siento! Este… Señorita… Uuh…. I-I…

- Ignis. Cramoisi Ignis.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Sasagawa, tendré que pedirle que se limite a establecer los términos de las negociaciones y que no intente simpatizar conmigo. Francamente, me gustaría pedirle que se mantenga al margen. – Le dijo Ignis clavándole su fría y penetrante mirada.

- … Bien, entonces pasemos a las condiciones del contrato. – Dijo Ryohei asumiendo un tono serio.

…**.. ….. ….Japón….… ….. …**

Los tres, Gokudera no muy convencido, bebieron la copa hasta el fondo.

- Agh, es muy fuerte. – dijo Tsuna alejando la copa.

- ¡Juudaime! Lo sabía, es una mala idea, deberíamos...

Mientras Gokudera hablaba, Yamamoto jaló a Tsuna y le habló en voz baja:

- No te diré que no tomes nada, ni que escuches siempre a Gokudera, sólo tómalo con calma ¿De acuerdo?

- Eto… ¿Me estás escuchando, Juudaime?

- A-Ah, sí, Gokudera-kun. – Le contestó Tsuna y tomó un trago.

- ¡Juudaime!

- Lo sé, lo sé. No quieren que tome demasiado. – Contestó Tsuna y tomó otro trago.

- ¡O-Oi, Tsuna! No tan rápido. – Intentó hablar Yamamoto.

- Juudaime, es mejor que paremos aquí y vayas- – Intervino Gokudera, pero Tsuna tomó otro trago. – ¡Juudaime!

- Tsu-Tsuna… - "_No creí que fuera a hacerlo tan en serio", _pensó Yamamoto.

- Suficiente. – dijo Gokudera quitándole la copa a Tsuna que iba a servirse de nuevo. Esto no está bien, Juudaime, mañana-

- ¡Yo soy el jefe! – Le dijo Tsuna molesto intentando alcanzar la copa que Gokudera se empeñaba en alejar. – Dámela~.

- Supongo que no fue una buena idea después de todo. – Dijo Yamamoto suspirando.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota!

- Tsuna. – Dijo Yamamoto tomándolo por los hombros. – Ya es suficiente, es mejor que vayas a descansar ¿de acuerdo? – Le sonrió.

- Hmph, mentiroso. Dijiste que no me dirías que-

- Aja, ja, ja, Tsuna. – Lo interrumpió – ¿Qué dices?

- Oi, beisbolista idiota, ¿Qué demonios le dijiste al Juudaime? – Preguntó Gokudera sumiéndose en un aura oscura.

- Dijo que no te hiciera caso. – Dijo Tsuna acusadoramente y aprovechando el shock momentáneo de ambos, le estiró el brazo a Gokudera y tomó la copa.

- No dije eso. – Intentó justificarse Yamamoto mientras Tsuna se servía de nuevo y Gokudera lo acorralaba. – Ja, ja, supongo que ya no hay remedio ¿Por qué no lo dejamos ser?

- ¡No, idiota! – Dijo desesperadamente Gokudera. – Juudaime debe descansar, mañana hay una junta a las 9:00 y-

- Cancélala. – Le dijo Tuna tomando otro trago. – No quiero ir a la junta. Cancela todas las actividades de mañana.

- Hmmm… Es una buena idea ¿no crees, Gokudera?

- ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Por tu culpa Juudaime-

- Vamos, Gokudera, tranquilízate. – Le dijo Yamamoto tomando un trago al igual que Tsuna.

- ¿Tú también? _Suspiro_, No puede ser… - Tsuna y Yamamoto rieron mientras Gokudera se llevaba la mano a la frente en señal de frustración. – Si Reborn-san se entera de esto, va a matarme…

- Reborn ni siquiera está aquí. – Dijo Tsuna. – Y mañana es la junta con los Cross y no tengo idea de cómo lidiar con ellos. Reborn dijo que eran conocidos suyos y que me ayudaría. Les dijo que estaría presente y que estaba interesado en trabajar con ellos, pero si no está aquí ¿Qué se supone que yo les diga? Aaah, quiero otra copa. – dijo mientras acerca la botella. – Dile a Reborn que cancelaré la junta si no vuelve para mañana.

- P-pero en estos momentos ya debe estar lejos de aquí.

- Seguro que sí. – Le contestó Tsuna sonriendo. – No hay forma de que pueda volver, así que mañana temprano mandarás una notificación a los Cross con mis disculpas.

- Ja, qué buena estrategia, Tsuna. – Le dijo Yamamoto y ambos levantaron su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- Oi, no concuerdes con él tan fácilmente. – Reclamó Gokudera y sintiéndose derrotado suspiró, sacó su celular y escribió "Reborn-san, Juudaime desea cancelar la junta con los Cross, sin embargo, dice que procederá si está de vuelta para mañana". –…Dame eso. – Le dijo a Yamamoto y se sirvió también. Bebiendo rápidamente, se sirvió otras dos copas antes de pulsar el botón de enviar.

- ¿Oh? ¿Al fin te animaste, Gokudera? – Le preguntó Yamamoto feliz.

- Cállate, necesito hacer esto para poder enviar ese mensaje.

… …**..Nueva York…..… … ….**

Eon los había conducido al cuarto de juegos, una especie de arcadia pequeña, y estaba felizmente debatiéndose en un juego de disparos con Yuni, que llevaba puesto el lindo vestido de encajes blanco, mientras era observado por tres miradas acusadoras.

- Oigan… - Les habló a los tres hombres. – Ya es suficiente ¿no? Dejen de verme como si fuera a lanzarme sobre Yuni-tan como un salvaje.

- Cállate. – Lo amenazó Reborn e Eon tragó saliva.

- No te preocupes, tío Reborn. – Le sonrió Yuni. – Puedo defenderme. Además no creo que Eon-san sea capaz de hacerme daño.

- Yuni-tan… - Brillaron los ojos de Eon. – Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que soy un debilucho? ¡O aún peor! ¡¿Piensas que soy virgen y que no me atrevo a hacer nada realmente?!

- ¡Oi! – Intervino Ganma molesto. - ¿Qué diablos le estás preguntando a la princesa?

Otro disparo pasó cerca de Eon cuando quiso argumentar y se agachó cubriéndose la cabeza. Pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban en sus ojos y Yuni, la compasiva Yuni que había aceptado a Byakuran, sintió una corazonada.

- Tío Reborn. – Dijo acariciando los cabellos de Eon que se sorprendió al respecto. – No creo que sea necesario tratar así a Eon-san, creo que… El es una buena persona.

Los tres hombres guardaron silencio un instante. Reborn odiaba eso. No a Yuni, ni si pureza, ni su gran corazón, ni su compasión. Odiaba su debilidad hacia esas cosas. Un asesino, mafioso, el más increíble de todos, tenía debilidades tan… Estúpidas, decidió (no admitiría la palabra "cursi" en su vocabulario). Pero era inevitable, Yuni era… Aria fue… Luche fue… Luche, Aria y Yuni. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Se acomodó el sombrero y bebió de su café (exigió café apenas había llegado). Ganma y Byakuran no dijeron nada porque Yuni era siempre clara.

- Yuni-tan… - Dijo Eon y Yuni le sonrió cálidamente.

Las lágrimas se le escurrieron un poco y luego comenzó a reír para sorpresa de todos.

- Ja, ja, ja… Yuni-tan es realmente una buena persona. Ganmay Bya_kuran-berry _también son buenas personas. Y también… Reborn-san. Pensaba que en cuanto firmáramos el contrato cambiaría su comportamiento, pero veo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Probablemente… El décimo sea igual... – Haciendo una pausa murmuró: - Tal como me lo dijeron.

- ¿Bya_kuran-berry_? – Preguntó Byakuran.

- ¿Reborn-san? – Se unió Reborn.

- Un. Byakuran-berry como Cranberry*, ja, ja, ja, creo que va con su personalidad. – Byakuran rió mientras se le escurría una gotita de sudor. – ¿No suena genial? Y… ¿Cuál es el problema con Reborn-san?

- Hazlo Reborn-sama. – Le contestó Reborn con voz de hierro e Eon asintió.

- Tío Reborn. – Suspiró Yuni.

Eon tomó el control de nuevo y Yuni siguió jugando con él. Reborn dejó la tasa sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación para revisar el mensaje que marcaba su teléfono. Lo leyó. Y lo releyó. Ese maldito mocoso estaba haciendo de las suyas. Entró de nuevo a la habitación y estampando la puerta dijo:

- Hora de empacar.

…**.. …. ….Japón… … …**

"Hai dimenticato quelle mani insanguinate?"*

"¿Sabes? Yo... Ho davvero amato voi".*

Ah, cierto. ¿Hace cuánto que hacía eso? ¿Cuándo empezó esa pesadilla? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se atrevió a tomar una vida? ... Y esque cuando se trata de proteger a la Familia no se da el lujo de titubear y más aún cuando esa persona era Sasagawa Kyoko. No había sido sencillo y, aunque se vio aliviado al ver que Kyoko no estaba en peligro, no pudo soportar la expresión de su rostro. Sí, ese día en que supo que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales, fue el día en que odió despertar cada mañana, verse al espejo y verse las manos llenas de sangre, pero ese día también lo decidió: No podía echarse para atrás, sólo podía ver hacia adelante, aunque le doliera, aunque no quisiera... Aunque significara sacrificar su felicidad... Lo haría.

-¡Tsuna-kun!

- ¡Kyoko-chan! – Gritó su nombre cuando la vio separarse de él entre la multitud que corría en todas direcciones.

Tenía que alcanzarla, había tiroteos por todos lados. Había gente con anillos y cajas que atacaban a quien se les ponía enfrente. ¿Y Lambo? ¿Dónde estaba Lambo? Hacía un rato había visto a Gokudera cargando a I-pin, pero ¿dónde estaba ahora? Yamamoto se unió con Squalo tratando de hacer una defensa, pero ya no los veía. Y así, todos se le fueron perdiendo. Nisiquiera podía ver a Reborn. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿No le habían dicho que tenía que hacerlo? ¿No le habían exigido hacerlo? Le habían rogado, implorado, exigido y, finalmente, casi forzado a convertirse oficialmente en el Décimo Vongola, Neo Primo en su caso. Pero apenas Coyote Nougat*, segundo al mando después de la terrible muerte del Noveno, le hubo nombrado "Jefe" se desató el caos.

Quién había empezado y cuál era su motivación era lo que menos le importaba. A esas alturas sólo quería que todo se acabara. Aminoró el paso cuando llegó a una sección desierta y se tomó un descanso. Respiraba agitadamente y entonces escuchó un grito. _Desgarrador_. Y su intuición le dijo que no fuera, pero la ignoró junto con el dolor de las heridas que ya tenía y corrió en la dirección del sonido sólo para encontrarse con Kyoko tirada contra una pared manchada de sangre. Su sangre. Su intuición no le había mentido. Frente a ella estaba de pie un hombre con dos pistolas y sonreía como si hubiese hecho algo de lo que debía enorgullecerse.

- ¡Kyoko-chan! – Gritó acercándose a ella.

- Tsu-Tsuna-kun… - Le respondió ella débilmente.

- No hables, te sacaré de aquí ahora mismo.

- Oi, oi, oi, Neo Primo. – Le habló el hombre haciendo gracia de su título recién adquirido. - ¿Irte? Si la fiesta de bienvenida acaba de empezar.

- ¡Esto no es una fiesta! Es…

- Ja, ja, ja, es la mafia, mocoso. Realmente el Noveno se estaba haciendo viejo, ya tenía algo mal en la cabeza. Pero ¿Elegir a un niño para liderar Vongola? Ja, ja. Esos Trifoglio le hicieron un favor al viejo ¿No crees, Neo Pri-

Tsuna entró en modo Híper y lo estrelló contra un pilar.

- No vuelvas a insultar al Noveno. – Le dijo. – Él era un buen hombre.

- Aquí no hay nade "bueno", mocoso.

- Reborn dijo que-

- ¿Y tú le creíste? ¿Creíste en las palabras de un asesino?

- Reborn no….

"No es un asesino" quería decir, pero ¿No lo era? Él nunca lo había visto matar a nadie, pero sin duda alguna lo había hecho. Por algo era… Lo que era. Otro grito. Se volvió y vio a otro sujeto que sujetaba a Kyoko y la amenazaba con un cuchillo.

- Ciao, Neo Primo. Ja, ja, ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?

- Suéltala, ella no tiene nada que ver. – Le exigió Tsuna. – Tu pelea es conmigo ¿no es cierto? Sólo déjala ir.

- Con que esta chica es una debilidad tuya. – Dijo el sujeto acercando el cuchillo al cuello de Kyoko. – Me pregunto qué pasaría si….

- ¡No!

- No te descuides, mocoso. – Dijo el primer sujeto zafándose de su agarre y disparándole en una pierna haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Tsuna-kun! – Gritó Kyoko.

- Tsktsk, no deberías estar tan preocupada por él, muñeca, mira la situación en la que estás. – Le susurró al oído el sujeto.

Tsuna sabía que debía actuar rápido, el primer hombre se había reunido con el otro y ambos sujetaban a Kyoko. "X Burner", pensó, quizás el X Burner lograra derrotarlos. Claro, debía mantener las llamas a un nivel moderado para no matar a nadie, pero era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se preparó y tras un suspiro dijo:

- Operation X. – Observó por sus lentes de contacto el aumento de sus llamas y cuando creyó estaban listas sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano con la que apuntaba. Luego notó la sangre que escurría y en lo último que pensó fue el sonido del disparo.

El hombre de la pistola le había disparado en la mano con la que planeaba lanzar el ataque. Apretó los dientes y se canceló la Operation X. Kyoko volvió a gritar cuando el cuchillo cortó parte de su blusa. Tsuna intentó ponerse de pie, pero el disparo en su pierna se lo impedía. Entonces recordó algo. Reborn le había entregado una pistola una semana antes, lo obligó a aprender a usarla y a que la llevara con él a todas partes. Obviamente, ese día no era la excepción. Alcanzó en el interior de su saco la pistola y la apuntó.

- Déjenla ir… Suéltenla o yo…

- Tsuna-kun…

- Ja, ja, ja, claro, seguro nisiquiera sabes cómo se dispara.

- No se atrevería… - Murmuró Kyoko. – Tsuna no…

El primer sujeto se abalanzó sobre Kyoko y, sin pensar, en automático, porque algo tenía que hacer, porque no sabía qué hacer, porque no le hablaron de eso, porque nadie, NADIE, le dijo que las cosas serían así: Disparó. Una vez, dos veces. Y el hombre quedó inmóvil en cima de Kyoko.

- Maldito mocoso… - Murmuró antes de soltar el último aliento.

Kyoko gritó, horrorizada. Tsuna logró ponerse de pie y el otro hombre tomó a Kyoko amenazándola con el cuchillo de nuevo.

- Tsuna-kun… - Lloró Kyoko extendiendo su mano.

- No te muevas. – Exigió el hombre.

Tsuna tragó saliva, sabía lo que acababa de hacer, lo sabía, pero no podía parar allí o no habría servido de nada. Apuntó la pistola y notó que le temblaban las manos. Ahora estaba más consiente, sus ojos se topaban con los del otro sujeto y se veía reflejado en ellos. "_Patético"_, pensó, "te ves patético". Apretó los ojos y luego hizo un esfuerzo pata que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

- Oh, ¿Crees que puedes ser más rápido? – Le preguntó el hombre y Tsuna no contestó, pero le sostuvo la mirada. – Ja, ja, bien entonces intentémoslo. – Dijo y estaba a punto de atacar a Kyoko, pero Tsuna le disparó en la muñeca y soltó el cuchillo.

Kyoko cayó y Tsuna corrió hacia ella, pero el hombre fue más veloz y alcanzando el cuchillo le jaló el brazo a Kyoko y Tsuna disparó de nuevo. Esta vez en al pecho. El hombre cayó de rodillas antes de irse contra suelo sin vida. Entonces sí, Kyoko corrió hacía Tsuna y lo abrazó llorando. Tsuna la rodeó con sus brazos cuidadosamente.

- Tsuna-kun… Tsuna-kun… - Era lo único que podía decir.

- Ya estás bien, no te preocupes, todo está bien. – Le decía Tsuna. – Yo te protegeré, los protegeré a todos. – Dijo apretando los puños. – No te alejes de mí. – Le dijo antes de soltarla y, sosteniendo su mano, la dirigió por el resto de la mansión.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre disparos y ataques por todos lados. Tsuna no sólo disparó esas cuatro veces, fueron muchas, muchas más. Y cuando ya no hubo remedio usó el X Burner, sin restricciones. ¿Que si era para proteger a la "Familia"? No, desde luego que no. En ese momento pensaba que Vongola podía irse al infierno donde seguro estaban todos los jefes anteriores. Lo hacía por sus amigos, por la gente que le importaba y por Kyoko. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien, y le pareció ver que Tsuna derramó más que sangre ese día, porque sentía su mano temblar sobre la suya y de vez en vez veía los ojos rojizos del ahora jefe. Lo sabía y aún así…

Cuando la noche cayó, ya no se oía nada. Varia había terminado el trabajo y ahora estaban siendo atendidos los heridos. Pero ellos se distanciaron a los jardines y se sentaron bajo un árbol. En silencio, contemplando las estrellas, con las ropas ensangrentadas y el cuerpo lleno de heridas punzantes, aún se sostenían las manos.

- Deberíamos volver, estás herida. – Dijo Tsuna casi en un murmullo.

- Estoy bien. – Negó ella con la cabeza. – Además quiero quedarme así un momento más. Sólo… Un poco. – Dijo con la voz quebrada y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuna.

- Yo… Enderezaré el camino de Vongola con mis propias manos… -Dijo Tsuna después de una pausa prolongada. – Haré que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. – Le dijo y Kyoko alzó la cabeza para verlo. – Te lo prometo. Quiero que lo recuerdes, que me creas, yo… Necesito que alguien me crea…

- Tsuna-kun no es una mala persona. – Le contestó ella abrazándolo y hablándole al oído. – No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante haré lo que es correcto. – Finalizó y Tsuna asintió separándose de ella un poco para mirarla.

El tiempo pareció congelarse y, por un momento, al ver esos ojos color miel, olvidó todo lo que había pasado. Acercando su frente a la de Kyoko, cerró los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo. Era un vaso de agua en medio de la hoguera. Los arbustos se movieron y su paz se quebrantó.

- ¡Neo Primo! – Dijo una voz familiar con preocupación.

- Tsuna, al fin los encontramos. – Dijo una segunda voz familiar.

- Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. – Les respondió Tsuna. – Lo siento, los preocupé mucho.

- ¡Neo Primo! – Se acercó Gokudera. – Está herido, Sasagawa también.

- Tsuna, es mejor regresar ahora. – Advirtió Yamamoto y Tsuna asintió.

Gokudera cargó a Kyoko y Tsuna se apoyó en el brazo de Yamamoto hasta que fueron atendidos.

Lo decidió, y aún así... Dolía. Dolía tomar la vida de alguien, conocido o no, era lo mismo. Mafia, así era la vida de la mafia. Pero eso nadie se lo dijo. Claro, Reborn dijo que no sería fácil, pero no dijo que tendría que traicionarse a sí mismo y tragarse sus palabras. Nadie le dijo que cuando le decían que era demasiado suave, tenían razón. Y nadie le dijo que la persona a la que deseaba proteger sobre todas las cosas se pondrían en contra suya. Ni Reborn, ni Dino, ni Aria, ni Yuni, ni Primo. _Nadie_. Sólo dijeron que todo saldría bien de alguna manera. _Mentiras_. Todo era un montón de mentiras.

…..

… … …..

_**Traducciones (las mismas del capi anterior) y aclaraciones:**_

_**Hai dimenticato**____**quelle mani**____**insanguinate**__**? =**____**¿Acaso has olvidado esas manos manchadas de sangre?**_

_**¿Sabes? Yo... **__**Ho davvero amato voi. = **__**¿Sabes? Yo... **__**Realmente te amaba**__**.**_

_**Y lo del sobrenombre Byakuran-berry: Cranberry (arándano), se pronuncia Kuranberi en japonés **__**クランベリー**__**. Es algo estúpido, lo sé, ja, ja X3 Pero Eon no es el más brillante.**_

_**En el recuerdo Gokudera se refiere a Tsuna como Neo Primo y le habla de usted. Estoy consciente de que contrasta con la forma en que se refiere a él en lo que va del fic, pero todo tiene explicación XD No se preocupen.**_

_**Y acerca de Coyote Nougat, pues realmente no sabemos quién es la mano derecha del Noveno, pero, como tiene una actitud similar a la de Gokudera, decidí ponerlo así.**_

_**OwO" Bueno, espero haya sido bueno mi intento de drama con tintes de romance (¿Será?) ja, ja… Batallé en armarlo todo, lo tenía muy disperso en mi cabeza X3**_

_**Aparece otra familia misteriosa: los Cramoisi. Tsuna y los chicos se portan mal, Reborn tendrá que regresar. Al fin sabemos qué sucedió aquel día y las motivaciones de Tsuna y Kyoko.**_

_**- Reviwes, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, Bienvenidas n_n**_


	11. 10 Tercera Fase

_**Ese fatídico día dejó huellas en todos, huellas que los han llevado a tomar decisiones y caminos distintos….**_

_**- Felicidades a todas las mamás~**_

_**Disclaimer: Lo olvido a menudo, pero KHR no es mío…**_

…_**. …. …. …**_

…_**. . … …**_

**Tercera fase.**

_Dolía._ ¿Quién creía en su seño ingenuo? _Nadie_. ¿Usar a Vongola como método de salvación? ¿Era posible? Ya no estaba seguro. ¿Significaba que debía rendirse? _Patético. _Creyó escuchar algo en la distancia, pero no estaba seguro, todo se veía oscuro desde hacía buen rato, pero… No podía moverse. ¿Eran disparos? _Desgarrador_. "Ho davvero amato voi" escuchó y murmuró algo. "Ho davvero amato voi"*…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y si no tuviese la híper intuición ya habría muerto a causa del disparo que apenas logró esquivar.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo tallándose los ojos y se puso tan pálido que parecía que el disparo en realidad lo había alcanzado. – Re-Reborn…

- Ciaossu. – Dijo Reborn en un tono sombrío mientras permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta. – ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no te has puesto el traje? Son las 8:30. Los Cross llegan a las 9:00.

Quiso pensar que aún estaba soñando: Una pesadilla, sí, eso debía ser. No- Espera, era Reborn de quien hablaba, era verdad: Allí estaba. Y los había encontrado a los tres dormidos en la mesa. Vio la botella vacía y supo lo que había sucedido: Su estudiante bueno para nada había hecho una de sus tonterías.

- Re-Reborn… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Tsuna con miedo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, dame-Tsuna? – Haciendo una pausa agrego: - ¿No dijo que quería que estuviera aquí antes de la junta, _jefe_? – Remarcó la última palabra en un tono asesino.

- P-Pero…

- Uuh… ¿Qué pasó? – Interrumpió Gokudera que iba despertando y luego vio a Reborn. – ¡Reborn-san! ¿Cómo es posible? – En ese momento Tsuna se llevó la mano a la cabeza, eran las consecuencias de la noche anterior. – ¡Juudaime! ¿Estás bien?

- Me duele la cabeza…

- ¡Kuso! Esto es culpa de ese beisbolista idiota. ¡Oi, despierta! – Gritó sacudiendo a Yamamoto, pero éste sólo se revolvió un poco y no abrió los ojos.

- Dejen de jugar. – Habló Reborn. – Tsuna, arréglate y te espero en la sala de juntas en 20 minutos.

- Pero-

Y azotó la puerta cuando salió del comedor. Afuera lo esperaba Yuni con un vestido casi idéntico al blanco de holanes, pero de color rosa.

- Yuni… ¿Qué sucede?

- Tío Reborn… No creo que la junta sea una buena idea… Sawada-san no se siente bien.

- Eso es culpa suya, así que no te preocupes.

- No… Creo que… Pasó algo malo.

- … Me lo explicará luego, eso tenlo por seguro. ¿Dónde dejaste al engendro?

- Tío Reborn, te dije que no llames así a Eon-san. Ganma y Byakuran están cuidando de él, no te preocupes. Cuando sea un buen momento les diré que lo traigan.

…**.. … … ….. …..**

Habían apretado en la celda a los tres juntos porque Caín no dejaba de exigirlo. Desde que Kiril llegó no salía de "quiero verla" "tráiganla ya" "¿Cómo que se desmayó?" "quiero verla"…. Y ahí estaba al fin, en realidad no tardó mucho en recobrar las energías. Caín estaba había recostado su cabeza en sus rodillas e Ichiru estaba sentada a su lado.

- Nee, Kril ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo ahora? – Preguntó Caín jugando con el cabello plateado de Kiril.

- Esperando, Caín-nin. Sé paciente.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – Preguntó Ichiru. – Tsk. Cuando Kiril está aquí no piensas, idiota.

- Cállate.

- Hey, hey, no peleen. Ichi-run, sé paciente con él, sabes cómo es.

- Un salvaje que se mueve en automático y tu perro, jefe.

- Nya, ja, ja… - Rió Kiril. – No se preocupen, el aburrimiento se irá pronto. ¿No sienten algo?

- Eon. – Dijo Caín sonriendo de manera extraña.

- Y alguien más… Es… - Dijo Ichiru.

- Je, je, así es. Sólo falta un poco más.

…**. ….. …**

Tsuna se baño y vistió tan rápido como pudo, estaba tan mareado y toda luz y todo ruido, por insignificantes que fueran, le molestaban. Salió de su cuarto y, sabiendo que Reborn ya estaría en la sala de juntas, se dirigió allá. Lo encontró sentando al lado de su asiento y cuando se sentó se recargó en la mesa tratando de evitar la luz en sus ojos.

- Escucha. – Le habló Reborn. – No tengo idea de la razón de tu idiotez, cosa que he estado tratando de arreglar durante años, pero ahora tienes que concentrarte. Cross es un sujeto calmado, pero se enfadará si no lo tomas en serio ¿Entiendes? – Tsuna no contestó. Faltaban unos seis minutos. – Hablaremos de lo que sea que haya sucedido después.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- No me importa, te estoy diciendo que hablaremos.

- Y yo dije que no quiero. – Le rebatió Tsuna alzando la cabeza y mirándolo molesto. – Si quieres hablar, entonces hablemos, pero no de lo que sucedió ayer. Tenías razón, hay cosas que quiero decirte. Muchas cosas que… No te dije antes-

- Tsuna, los Cross están a punto de llegar, no es momento para que te pongas a señalar tus inconformidades. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no pienses en tonterías?

- ¡No son tonterías! – Dijo levantándose.

- … Creo que llegué en un mal momento. – Dijo una voz extraña desde la puerta que se abría en ese preciso momento.

- Axel. – Habló Reborn. – Desde luego que no, entra.

"¿Axel?", pensó Tsuna, ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Haciendo una reverencia el joven rubio entró, tomó asiento y esperó pacientemente. Tsuna suspiró y acomodándose la corbata se sentó también.

- Lamento mucho que haya tenido que escuchar eso. – Habló Tsuna sonando bastante convincente. – Es un asunto sin importancia. Será mejor que pasemos a las negociaciones ¿Le parece bien?

- Desde luego. – Le contestó el joven acomodándose los lentes. – Mi nombre es Axel Cross, tercer jefe de la Familia Cross. Como podrá darse cuenta, mi Familia no tiene una trayectoria tan larga como Vongola, sin embargo, hemos logrado sobrevivir. De hecho, fue gracias a Reborn que mi padre logró sacar a la Familia adelante cuando murió mi abuelo.

- Tu padre fue quien logró eso por su cuenta, yo sólo le ayudé un poco. – Comentó Reborn. – Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus hombres?

- Decidí confiar en que Neo Primo me recibiría de buen modo aún sin protección. Ellos están… Bien. – Dijo como buscando la palabra, luego sonriendo añadió: - ¿Sabes? Simplemente no me acostumbro a verte de ese modo.

- ¿De ese modo? – Preguntó Tsuna confundido.

- La última vez que vi a Reborn yo era casi un bebé, pero recuerdo que él no tenía la maldición.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Tsuna sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Eran pocas las personas que hablaban de "el Reborn de antes", nisiquiera Shamal* hablaba de eso.

- Los viejos tiempos. – Sonrió Reborn. – Dejemos eso para después ¿Quieres?

- Desde luego. Neo Primo, desearía que me explicara un poco acerca del giro que planea tome Vongola. – Le hablaba respetuosamente a pesar de que la diferencia de edad no era mucha. –Tengo varias preguntas, como lo sucedido con los Roselli, pero primero me gustaría que me hablara acerca de los planes que ya ha establecido.

- Claro. – Contestó Tsuna y pulsando un botón del escritorio llamó a Gokudera. – ¿Podrías traerme los documentos que te encargué?

En cuestión de segundos, Gokudera entró en la sala y le entregó los papeles a Tsuna, quien notó lo difícil que estaba siendo también para él concentrarse.

- Bueno… - Dijo Tsuna buscando entre los papeles. – Primero que nada, establecí algunas normas de calidad para todas las comisiones, incluyendo al equipo independiente de asesinato, Varia. Básicamente consiste en… - ¿Qué…? "Concéntrate, concéntrate", se dijo. – Sí, consiste en mantener las bajas al menor nivel posible, esto es, evitando en la medida que sea posible… Y dejando como último recurso, la toma de vidas. Ah sí, también es importante evitar que gente inocente se vea involucrada… Tampoco se permite utilizar rehenes… ¿Qué más? – Se preguntó revolviendo las hojas. – Tenía planes de cambiar el propósito de Varia, pero eso aún no está decidido…

- ¿Pretende hacer una mafia que no asesine a nadie?

- ¿Eh? No, no exactamente. Sólo si puede evitarse, entonces… Si no es necesario…

- "Necesario"… - Repitió Axel. – ¿Podría especificar a lo que se refiere con "necesario"?

- … Supongo que depende mucho de cada situación. – Intentó razonar Tsuna.

- Entonces, ¿Supone que cada agente debe tomar en consideración una serie de aspectos antes de tomar su decisión?

- Sí, algo así… Sólo…

- Bien. Entonces ¿Podría definir esos aspectos?

"Maldición", pensó Tsuna. "No, no puedo" quería decirle. Reborn lo miraba fijamente, como analizando cada gesto que hacía, él ya sabía que Axel lo bombardearía con preguntas, desde que era niño nunca se callaba. Gokudera se había quedado de píe a su lado para asistirlo en lo que fuese necesario y se veía tan inquieto como su jefe.

- Bueno… No los tengo escritos, pero…

- ¿No? – Preguntó Axel con genuino desconcierto. – Entonces ¿Cómo espera que los agentes respeten reglas tan ambiguas?

- Porque sólo es cuestión de lógica. – Contestó Tsuna llegando al límite de su paciencia. El tono grave y la nota acusadora en la voz de Cross, la luz de las lámparas que se reflejaba en las paredes blancas (pensar que él había sugerido el color cuando recién se estaba construyendo), la mirada constante de su antiguo tutor que _sabía_ (de sobra) podía leer sus pensamientos*, y el nerviosismo evidente del sujeto que, ante toda situación, confiaba en él, le molestaban. Quería salir de la sala e irse a dormir o a emborracharse de nuevo ¿Qué más daba?

- "Lógica"… No estoy seguro de entender a qué se refiere exactamente con el término que está-

- Bien, es simple. – Lo interrumpió Tsuna. – Imagine esta situación: Usted está en una junta, tal como ahora; estamos negociando, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con usted y, después de soltarle algunas ofensas, tomo como rehén a una persona inocente. ¿Qué cree que debería hacer usted en ese caso?

- … - Axel se tomó su tiempo para pensar, Gokudera lo miró perplejo porque no sabía si estaba probando a Cross o le estaba pidiendo consejos, y Reborn se limitó a soltar un suspiro. – Supongo que primero trataría de rescatar al rehén de manera que usted no lo lastimara.

- Bien. Ahora imagine que, antes de que logre siquiera acercase, escucha disparos por todos lados. Entonces se da cuenta de que yo tenía refuerzos y le tendí una trampa. Ahora, mis hombres custodian a todos los empleados del lugar en donde estamos y sus vidas dependen de mis órdenes y estado de ánimo. Y yo estoy molesto con usted, así que quiero que los maten a todos porque sé que usted no quiere eso, ¿Qué propone para esta situación?

- Ah, creo que ya entiendo a lo que se refiere. – Contestó Axel entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su pecho. – Desde luego que la seguridad de los rehenes está primero, de modo que las vidas de sus hombres y usted pasan a segundo plano. Siendo la prioridad rescatar a las personas inocentes y asumiendo que yo asesinara a uno de sus hombres, o a usted, lo que fuese necesario, quedaría automáticamente justificado ¿No es así?

- Asumiendo que usted asesinara a uno de mis hombres o a mí. Sin embargo, pensemos que no lo hizo, digamos que sólo nos neutralizó y nos capturó. Usted nos presenta ante el resto de la mafia y ellos juzgan que deberían eliminarnos porque rompimos los tratados, ¿Estaría usted de acuerdo?

- Desde luego, ¿No es así como funciona la mafia?

- Entonces, señor Cross, me temo que no estoy interesado en establecer ningún contrato con usted. – Concluyó Tsuna tajantemente.

Gokudera dejó escapar una nota de sorpresa y Reborn lo miró pensando que quizás Yuni tenía razón, quizás ese no era el momento más indicado para llevar a cabo una junta de negociaciones, no cuando Tsuna se ponía de malas.

- Discúlpeme, pero realmente no entiendo qué fue lo que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión.

- Verá, esa mentalidad es precisamente la que quiero erradicar. "Así es la mafia", ese lema no va conmigo, a mí no me interesa una Vongola corrompida por la mafia. Y en ese sentido sí: haré _todo lo que sea necesario_ para lograr mi objetivo.

- Ja, usted es una persona muy distinta a todas las que viven en este ambiente. Usted no encaja con este estilo de vida, sin embargo, se aferra a él porque es lo único que tiene. No te preocupes, Sawada Tsunayoshi, así empezamos todos. Primero tenemos que perder el mundo para empezar a construir uno.

Tsuna se sorprendió del repentino cambio en la atmósfera; Axel le sonreía y Reborn se veía más relajado.

- Me gustaría que consideraras una vez más el trabajar conmigo. Mi Familia y yo estaríamos conformes de ponernos al servicio de un hombre que cree que puede cambiar al mundo en una noche.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó Tsuna.

- Quiere decir que le agradas. – Le contestó Reborn. – Axel fue… Su padre quiso lograr lo mismo que tú una vez. Cuando el abuelo de Axel murió y su padre heredó la Familia, él intentó cambiarla, pero sólo logró hundirla en una crisis.

- Y Reborn le ayudó a restituirla. – Agregó Axel. – Le estoy agradecido por eso. Y también lo estaría contigo si me aceptaras en la alianza.

Tsuna reflexionó un momento. Entonces todo ese cuestionamiento era una minuciosa prueba de confianza que había logrado pasar. "Genial", pensó, había creído que era él quien dirigía la prueba.

- Gokudera-kun.

- Si, Juudaime. – Le contestó de inmediato Gokudera.

- Tráeme un contrato en blanco, por favor.

Ya casi.

…**.. … … ….. …..**

Yamamoto había conducido hasta el aeropuerto como si llevara un auto de carreras. Tendría que haber salido hacía unas tres horas (quizás más), pero los efectos del alcohol le impidieron despertar a tiempo y para cuando llegara ya lo estarían esperando. Corrió en busca de su vuelo, sabiendo que ya no estaría allí. Suspiró y se dirigió a la ventanilla para comparar un nuevo boleto. Le diría a Gokudera que fueron "gastos imprevistos" para evitar que lo regañaran a su regreso. Estaba a punto de pedir el boleto cuando sintió que le jalaban el saco y, al volverse, vio a una pequeña de cabello rosa.

- ¿Yamamoto Takeshi? – Preguntó ella.

- Ah… Sí. – Contestó un poco confundido y esperó a que la niña hablara, pero sólo lo miraba. – ¿Necesitas algo? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

- …Mi nombre es Heartlock Lucille.

- ¿Heartlock? – Preguntó Yamamoto. – Pero se supone que yo… Iría a visitarlos.

- Lo siento. – Se encogió de hombros. – No quería esperar.

- Bueno, ¿Qué importa? Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. – Dijo con su aire calmado de siempre e inclinándose para estar a su altura. – Lamento llegar tarde, espero que no hayas esperado mucho tiempo.

- Una hora.

- Ja, ja, lo siento, la vedad es que-

- Yamamoto Takeshi. – Le interrumpió ella e, inclinando un poco la cabeza, preguntó tímidamente. – ¿Podría, por favor, lléveme a ver al Décimo?

- Claro que sí. – Le contestó Yamamoto y ella se sobresaltó un poco. – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no se preocupe.

- No tienes que hablarme tan formalmente. ¿Por qué no vamos al auto, si?

Ella asintió y tímidamente alargó su mano y tomó la de Yamamoto que se sorprendió un poco, pero luego creyó que era algo lindo y, tomándola con una sonrisa, se dirigió al auto. Le sorprendió aún más encontrarse a alguien conocido en el estacionamiento.

- Sempai. – Lo saludó. – ¿No estabas en Francia?

- ¡Oh, Yamamoto! ¡Acabamos de regresar!

- ? – Yamamoto vio a Ignis al costado de Ryohei. – Entonces tú debes ser Cramoisi Ignis ¿No es cierto?

- Vaya, usted sí ha recordado mi nombre.

- Cramoisi Ignis. – Repitió la pequeña Lucille.

- Heartlock Lucille. – Dijo también Ignis y se miraron un instante. – Hmm… Ya veo.

- ? ¿Qué cosa? ¡No entiendo nada al EXTREMO! – Dijo Ryohei confundido.

- ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó también Yamamoto.

- Algo así. – Contestó Ignis al tiempo que Lucille asentía. – En fin, si nos dirigimos al mismo sitio ¿No se ofrecería a llevarnos, Yamamoto Takeshi?

Sólo faltaba un poco más.

…**.. … ….. …..**

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y pensó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Un suspiro. ¿Realmente debía importarle? _No_. ¿Le importaba? _Si_. ¿Qué podía hacer? _Nada_. Sólo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Se reclinó en el asiento y vio el techo blanco… _Vacío_, tan vacío como se sentía desde hacía ya algunos años. _Sola_.

- Sasagawa-san. – Le habló una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- Adelante. – Contestó ella.

- Con permiso. – Dijo un hombre entrado. – Le traje los papeles que pidió.

- Gracias. – Le sonrió y el hombre salió haciendo una breve reverencia. – Trifoglio… - Leyó en voz alta el título escrito en el folder. – Tres años buscándolos… Y ahora están aquí. ¿Qué planeas, Tsuna-kun? ¿Planeas seguir luchando hasta que termines con todo? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que yo sólo…?

La frase quedó inconclusa. No había razón para terminarla. Ni esas paredes, ni ese escritorio, ni ese techo vacío estaban interesados en escucharla. _Sola_. ¿Qué pensaría Haru cuando supiera? ¿Y Lambo e I-pin? ¿Y Reborn? Y… ¿Su hermano? _Sola_. ¿Realmente debía importarle? _No_. ¿Le importaba? _Si_. ¿Qué podía hacer? _Nada_. Absolutamente nada.

… … ….

…. …. ….. …

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Ho davvero amato voi. = Realmente te amaba**__**.**_

_**"El Reborn de antes", se refiere a cuando no tenía la maldición. En el anime (no recuerdo si en el manga), Reborn dice que después de obtener la maldición le pidió a Shamal que borrara todo su historial y se convirtió en "el Reborn de ahora". A mi parecer esto es muy ambiguo, por lo que pienso sacar provecho de ello.**_

_**Realmente no se sabe si Reborn puede leer los pensamientos o no, ya que esto sólo lo ha afirmado él mismo, pero lo que sí sabemos es que siempre puede leer los de Tsuna… Ya sea porque es fácil o porque es Reborn. He decidido tomarlo como que para él es fácil descifrar lo que piensa Tsuna (Ya han pasado bastantes años juntos).**_

_**X3 "Sólo falta un poco más" ¿Qué quiere decir Kiril? "Axel" ha hecho su aparición. Eon ha llegado a Japón. Dos chicas desean negociar con Tsuna. Kyoko reflexiona una poco ¿Acaso planea algo más?**_

_**Yay~ Espero les haya gustado, lo hago con mucho cariño (y lágrimas) para los fans de KHR (Y para mí también XD).**_

_**Y no se preocupen, respetaré mi promesa de sólo 7 OCs. Saquen cuentas y se notarán algo ;D**_

_**- Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, consejos, inconformidades, ect. Son todos bienvenidos n_n**_


	12. 11 Reuniones

_**Tarde, pero sigue siendo viernes XD**_

* * *

**Reuniones**

En cuanto Axel salió de la sala de juntas, Tsuna aventó el contrato en la mesa y se disponía a irse también. Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y Axel no le había caído muy bien.

- Oi, ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Reborn mientras Gokudera ordenaba los papeles que con tanto esmero había preparado y Tsuna había desordenado.

- No sé. – Le contestó y salió sólo para toparse con Yuni.

- Sawada-san…

- Yuni. – Dijo Tsuna con sorpresa. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El tío Reborn dijo que era mejor que regresáramos con él.

- ¿Quieres decir que el jefe de los Slifer también está aquí?

- Así es. – Le contesto. – Pero no te preocupes, no está aquí en estos momentos, Ganma y Byakuran están cuidando de él. Las negociaciones pueden esperar, en realidad él es… Diferente de como lo imaginábamos.

- No sé a qué te refieres, pero en estos momentos preferiría… No sé, dormir un poco.

- No te preocupes. – Le sonrió Yuni. – Hay suficiente tiempo.

- ¡SAWADA! – Escucharon el grito en un rango de un kilometro.

- O-Onii-san… - Dijo Tsuna volviéndose sorprendido por más de una razón. – ¿Tan rápido volviste?

- Sí, y traje a Cramoisi conmigo. Está en la sala.

- Yo, Tsuna. – Lo saludó también Yamamoto.

- ¿Yamamoto? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No se supone que debías irte ya?

- Pues sí, pero algo curioso sucedió y cuando llegué al aeropuerto Heartlock ya estaba allí, ja, ja… - Rió despreocupadamente el guardián de la lluvia.

- No puede ser… - Dijo Tsuna palmeándose la frente.

…**. … ….**

Axel caminaba en el amplio estacionamiento de la base y, al subir a su auto, escuchó el timbre de su celular, era un número desconocido, pero aún así contestó.

- Hello~. – Habló una voz melosa.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Axel.

- ¡Oi! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Soy tu mejor amigo y no me reconoces? Qué indignante. – Se quejó la voz del otro lado.

- Ah, Eon.

- "Ah, Eon" ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de "cómo estás"? ¿"Dónde has estado"?

- … Veo que estás bien. – Suspiró Axel aflojándose la corbata y encendiendo su auto.

- En realidad sí. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿La jefa habló contigo?

- Si. – Dijo adquiriendo un tono más relajado. – De hecho acabo de terminar lo que me pidió.

- ¿En serio? Yo aún estoy en eso. En fin ¿Has sabido algo de _Lucy_?

- Sé que está bien. – Contestó Axel adquiriendo de nuevo su tono serio.

- Tch. ¿Por qué tú lo sabes y yo no? – Dijo Eon en a modo de reproche.

- Eon, ¿Quieres no hablar de eso? Pensé que habíamos acordado algo.

- … Supongo que sí. En fin, Escuché que el Vongola logró capturar a tres.

- Obviamente la jefa es uno de ellos, no lo haría de otro modo. – Dijo Axel e Eon coincidió. – El segundo debe ser… Caín. Nunca se le despega a la jefa. El tercero... No es Lucy. – Aseguró. – Entonces sólo puede ser Ignis o Ichiru.

- Cierto. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estás ahora?

- Pues acabo de terminar el encargo de la jefa y estoy libre por ahora, pero me dijo que no podía regresar y que esperara hasta nuevo aviso. – Le explicó mientras salía de la enorme base. – No tengo ganas de nada. Vongola me dejó una extraña sensación.

- … Eso suena raro, Axel. ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú eres el único que pensaría eso. – Lo regañó e Eon sonrió. – Quiero decir que… No sé, supongo que la jefa nunca se equivoca. Es tal como dijo.

- ¿Entonces qué fue lo raro?

- No estoy seguro, pero… Creo que él también tiene un plan.

- Si, si, ahora deja de esquivar la pregunta y dime dónde estás.

- Hablo e serio. En Japón.

- ¡Lo sabía! La jefa nos está reuniendo. Lo ves, Axel, no soy un idiota.

Axel sonrió, no podía evitarlo. Eon, su mejor amigo, era un idiota y él lo sabía.

- Bien, entonces trataré de comunicarme con Lucy. Dime dónde nos vemos y discutiremos el plan de la jefa.

…**. … ….**

Después de lavarse la cara y tomar el café híper cargado que Gokudera le ofreció, de muy mala gana y sintiendo que el mundo lo odiaba (de verdad), se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaban las jefas respectivas de las Familias Cramoisi y Heartlock. Se paró frente la puerta, respiró hondo antes de entrar y, afortunadamente, las cosas se dieron más rápido de lo que se había imaginado. Firmaron el contrato y conversaron poco. Se despidió formalmente tras darles la bienvenida de quedarse en la base, a lo que ellas se rehusaron decorosamente alegando que había un hotel cerca, "gracias al cielo", pensó. Antes de salir, Tsuna las miró un instante. Por un segundo le había sorprendido que Lucille fuera tan pequeña, pero luego recordó que siempre pasaban ese tipo de cosas; luego resultaría que tenía una maldición o algo por el estilo, que en realidad no era joven o algo que justificara su estado. En cuanto a Ignis, bueno, no había mucho que decir, salvo que su mirada profunda, combinada con su estado de ánimo, le había resultando molesta. Al salir se topó con Reborn y, fingiendo (sin mucho esfuerzo) que no lo había visto dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo.

- ¿A dónde vas, dame-Tsuna?

- No sé. – Contestó y antes de dar un paso más sintió el suelo en su cara y un brazo retorcerse en su espalda. – ¡Reborn! ¡Suéltame! – Forcejeó tratando de zafarse, pero el agarre de Reborn siempre era fuerte.

- Vamos a hablar. – Le aseguró.

- Te dije que no quiero.

- ¿Quieres que te suelte? – Preguntó Reborn estirándole más el brazo.

- ¡Auch! Está bien, está bien. – Lloriqueó Tsuna. – Suéltame.

- Si intentas escapar será peor ¿Entiendes?

- Si, si, lo que digas. – Le contestó, pero en cuanto se puso de pie salió corriendo.

- Idiota. – Dijo Reborn acomodándose el sombrero y siguiendo el camino por donde se había ido su ex-alumno.

No pasó mucho cuando Gokudera, Yamamoto y hasta Ryohei suspiraron al ver a su jefe ser arrastrado por los pasillos de la mansión con dirección a su despacho. Amarrado con una cuerda verde, cortesía de Leon, era llevado por el temible Reborn y ya ni siquiera se quejaba. Una vez en el despacho, después de asegurar la puerta y la ventana, lo soltó.

- No me mires así. – Le dijo colocando a Leon sobre su sombrero. – Te lo advertí. Ahora… - Hizo una pausa para sentarse frente al escritorio. – Hablemos.

- …

- ¿No dijiste que querías hablar? – Pero no hubo respuesta. – Vamos, habla.

- Tu… No entiendes. – Dijo al fin Tsuna. – Siempre te dije que no quería nada con la mafia, que no quería ser el jefe.

- Tsuna-

- No. No me digas lo de siempre. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó ayer? Bien, te lo diré. Kyoko-chan regresó y me dijo que… Dijo que no regresaría con nosotros…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Reborn en tono serio.

- Que ella se encargaría de erradicar a Vongola… Que se unió a la policía para cazarnos ¿Qué más? – Dijo sin mirarlo. – Ella dijo que…

Reborn suspiró. ¿Qué más podía pasar? Y no quiso pensar en las posibilidades porque sabía que, cuando de tragedias se trataba, el destino no se limitaba.

- ¿Has hablado con Ryohei?

- No… No sé qué decirle…

- ¿Y hasta cuando planeas hacerlo? – Preguntó una voz tercera.

Al volverse vieron a Ryohei parado frente a la puerta seguido de Yamamoto Y Gokudera, quien llevaba la llave maestra de la base en su mano.

- O-Onii-san…

- ¡Oi, Sawada! ¿Qué significa esto?

- Onii-san…

- ¡Dijiste que estaría bien, que Kyoko no se involucraría!

- Espera, espera… No era mi intención que las cosas sucedieran así. Aunque me parece mejor que Kyoko-chan no esté con nosotros, eso no significa que-

- ¡¿Mejor?! Kyoko no está con nosotros está en contra nuestra. – Recalcó Ryohei como si Tsuna no lograra comprenderlo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero-

-¡¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?!

- ¡Deja de gritarle al Juudaime! – Intervino Gokudera. – Abrí la puerta para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, no para que le hagas reclamos.

- ¡Tú quédate fuera de esto, cabeza de pulpo!

- ¡Lo digo en serio! – Amenazó Gokudera.

- Ya, Gokudera. – Habló Yamamoto sonando un poco preocupado. – Sempai, primero tienes que calmarte.

- ¡Tú no entiendes! – Le gritó Ryohei. – Si algo le pasa a Kyoko, yo… Argh, no se suponía que las cosas pasaran así. Nunca debimos decirles nada. – Dijo mirando con reproche a Tsuna que sólo pudo desviar la mirada y apretar los puños.

- Oi, entiendo que estés molesto. – Intervino Gokudera de nuevo. – Pero es mejor que te calmes y pensemos bien-

- ¡No me pidas que piense! ¡Kuso! ¡Si algo le pasa a Kyoko no te lo perdonaré, Sawada!

- ¡Oi, no puedes hablarle así al Juudaime!

- Gokudera-kun. – Lo llamó Tsuna y todos lo miraron. – Onii-san. Primero quiero disculparme. Sé que en mi recae la responsabilidad de las decisiones que Kyoko-chan y Haru hayan tomado. Aunque aprecio que Haru haya decidido quedarse con nosotros, me preocupa su seguridad. En cuanto a Kyoko… Yo también estoy preocupado… No sé… No estoy seguro de cómo fue que llegó a esa decisión, pero… A mí también me preocupa. Yo tampoco quiero pensar en ello, y yo tampoco… Me perdonaría si algo le pasara…

- ¡Eso no soluciona las cosas! – Dijo Ryohei acercándose.

- Ryohei. – Habló al fin Reborn haciendo que detuviera su avance. – Cálmate. No vas a solucionar nada alterándote.

- Pero-

- Quiero que los dos, – dijo mirando a Ryohei y Tsuna. – acepten la situación. Kyoko ya no es parte de la Familia ni alguien en que podamos confiar, ¿Entendido? – No hubo respuesta. – ¿Entendido?

- Si… – Dijo Tsuna y al no escuchar la respuesta de Ryohei, volviéndose a él dijo: – Onii-san... No puedo obligarte a quedarte si no quieres, pero... – Y no terminó la frase porque no estaba seguro cómo.

- Sawada. - Dijo Ryohei al fin mirándolo. – No puedo perdonarte, por lo menos no ahora, pero... Eso no significa que abandonaré mis deberes como guardián. A estas alturas todos sabemos que no se trata sólo de nosotros... Mucha gente depende de nosotros. – Hizo una pausa y luego añadió: – No esperes que esté contento contigo, pero sí puedes contar conmigo. - Dijo y salió del despacho en silencio.

- Bien, ahora que ya quedó clara la situación, podemos discutir qué haremos al respecto. – Dijo Reborn al ver que nadie se movía.

- Creo que eso podemos dejarlo para después. – Dijo Tsuna dejándose caer en su silla.

- Creo que Tsuna tiene razón. – Concordó Yamamoto. – Primero hay que dejar que las cosas se enfríen un poco.

- Es cierto. – Agregó Gokudera. – Ese cabeza de césped está muy alterado.

- Tch. Siempre quieren dejarlo todo para después. - Dijo Reborn levantándose y antes de salir agregó: – Tsuna, hablaremos más tarde.

Tsuna ignoró la amenaza y se limitó a asomarse por la ventana. No quería pensar en nada, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo a todos y aclarar la situación. El tiempo seguía avanzando y sentía que lo estaban rodeando.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala de juntas, se tomó un momento para observarlos. Como siempre, Gokudera estaba de pie a su derecha, Yamamoto sentado a su izquierda, el asiento de Ryohei estaba vacío; Chrome, ya más recuperada, ocupaba una silla al lado de Haru que, aunque no sabía la situación, se veía preocupada; Lambo e I-pin también fueron convocados y estaban entre Haru y Bianchi que apenas había llegado esa mañana; también estaban Dino y Hibari, el último de pie en una esquina; hasta lo encargados de la seguridad habían sido llamados, de modo que Giannini, Spanner e Irie habían interrumpido su trabajo para asistir a la junta; y, por supuesto, Reborn también estaba allí, asegurándose, como siempre, de que todo estuviese en orden.

- Los reuní a todos aquí porque... – Habló al fin Tsuna rompiendo el angustioso silencio. – Porque hay algo importante que debo informarles. – Y respiró hondo antes de seguir. – Kyoko-chan... Desde ahora, Kyoko ya no es parte de la Familia ni alguien en quien podamos confiar. – Dijo tomando las palabras exactas de su antiguo tutor.

- ¿Hahi? ¿Qué quieres decir, Tsuna-san? – Preguntó Haru confundida y mirando también a Chrome que se había mantenido callada desde que había regresado a la base.

- ¿Quieres decir que Kyoko ya regresó? – Preguntó también Bianchi.

- ¿Kyoko? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? – Balbuceaba Lambo.

- Lambo, guarda silencio. – Le indicó I-pin también preocupada.

- Ayer... – Habló de nuevo Tsuna. – Cuando Chrome y Hibari-san regresaron, nos encontramos con ella. Ahora es jefa de la policía de Japón.

- Si no mal recuerdo, – intervino Irie, – por eso se fue. Dijo que quería convertirse en policía y se fue a estudiar fuera de Japón.

- Así es. – Contestó Haru. – Pero si lo logró... No estoy segura de entender el problema... Quizás ella no...

- Haru. – La llamó Tsuna. – Lo siento. Debo disculparme con todos ustedes. La verdad es que a mí también me sorprendió su decisión. Cuando nos dijo que quería ser policía tuve un mal presentimiento y aún así... Pretendí que no pasaba nada. – Hizo una pausa y negando con la cabeza continuó. – Ahora es tarde. Kyoko quiere erradicar a Vongola. – Dijo y los que no estaban enterados de la situación (hasta Lambo, que ya no era tan tonto) quedaron en shock, mientras que los que ya lo sabían sólo bajaron la mirada. ¿Qué se podía hacer?

- Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? – Preguntó Giannini tragando saliva.

- Prepararnos. – Contestó Tsuna. – A mí tampoco me gusta la situación, – agregó al ver las reacciones que se empezaban a desarrollar – pero no tenemos alternativa.

- ¡No! – Dijo Haru levantándose. – No puedes pedirnos que luchemos contra nuestra amiga... No está bien.

- Haru-chan... – Murmuró Chrome.

- Escucha. – Le dijo Dino poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Aunque nosotros no la ataquemos, ella lo hará. Por lo menos debemos prepararnos para defendernos.

- Lo sé, pero...

- Haru. – La llamó Bianchi y la rodeó con un brazo.

- Nee, nee ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Lambo.

- Kyoko... Ya no volverá a jugar con nosotros. – Dijo I-pin.

Era horrible. No quería seguir viendo. Todo se estaba poniendo caótico.

- También hay otra cuestión. – Dijo Tsuna. – Tres de los Trifoglio has sido capturados exitosamente, así que no pasará mucho tiempo para que los restantes vengan a buscarlos. También debemos prepararnos para eso. Cuento con ustedes, Giannini, Spanner, Shoichi-kun.

La junta terminó. No había nada más que decir, salvo que fueron unos de los diez minutos más horribles de su vida.

…**. … ….**

- Lucyiiiiiii~ – Gritó Eon en cuanto vio a Lucille y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No tienes que gritar. – Le contestó ella dejando de lado su aparente dulzura.

- Ustedes siempre hacen lo mismo. – Comentó Ignis.

- Oh, Ignis-chan, que bueno que también estás aquí. Espera...

- Eso significa que Ichiru es la que está encerrada. – Dijo Axel completando la frase y luego agregó: – Me alegra ver que estás bien, Lucy.

- Mph...

-Tch. Ese suertudo está encerrado con dos chicas... Oye, ¡Te cortaste el cabello! – Dijo Eon volviendo su atención a Lucille.

- Dejen de jugar. – Interrumpió Ignis. – Nos reunimos para discutir el plan de la jefa.

- Es verdad. – Dijo Axel en su tono serio. – ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

…**. … ….**

Tsuna pasó una noche horrible. Tenía ganas de emborracharse otra vez, de no pensar en nada, de..._ Nada_. Era tan simple lo que pedía y tan difícil de obtener. Y, como era de esperarse, se levantó con un humor espantoso. No fue a desayunar, se encerró en su despacho y golpeó el escritorio cuando vio una nota que le recordó que la junta con el jefe de los Slifer era a las 11:00 am. y eran las 10:30 am. "Maldición", pensó. Yuni dijo que esperaría hasta que él se lo indicara, pero de seguro Reborn había hecho de las suyas con ese pretexto de "optimizar el tiempo". Se dirigió a la sala de juntas y escuchó una voz que no conocía. Antes de entrar, se preparo para fingir una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio al supuesto jefe quedó sorprendido. Saco abierto, camisa desfajada, corbata desabrochada, tenis, cabello verde y jugando con una consola de videojuegos.

- Oh, Neo Primo. – Dijo cuando al fin notó la presencia de Tsuna. – Adelante, pasa, pasa. – Lo invitó como si fuese su sala de juntas.

Tsuna se sentó extrañado y supo que Yuni no les había mentido: El sujeto no era como habían creído.

- Mi nombre es Slifer Eon Allen. – Dijo dejando de lado la consola. – Vine a conocer al Décimo Vongola en persona.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Preguntó Tsuna.

- Bueno... Quizás hay algo más. – Contestó Eon ensanchando su sonrisa.

Tsuna se puso alerta. Todos en la base estaban ocupados en sus asuntos. En un lugar cercano, Axel y las dos chicas esperaban su turno. Y en su celda, Kiril sonrió.

* * *

_**Wai- Lo publiqué a tiempo Xq**_

_**En fin, lamento que este capi no haya cubierto mucho, pero es la fase principla del plan (?) ;D**_

_**En el siguiente cap+itulo habrá algunas revelaciones...**_

_**¿Reunión entre las familias que se acaban de aliar con Vongola? ¿Qué significa eso? ... Ahora todos saben la situación de Kyoko! ... Eon hace su aparición ¿Qué planea?**_

_**-Reviews, comentarios, criticas, consejos, incorformidades, etc. son todos bienvendios n_n**_


	13. 12 Fase principal

_**Nuevo capítulo n_n Pero antes de pasar a eso, me gustaría disculparme porque cuando volví a revisar el capítulo anterior me di cuanta qeu tengo algunos horrores (errores) de redación U.U Quisiera decir que lo editaré, pero francamente dudo que lo haga, así que lo dejaré así XD  
**_

_**Igual, espero no tener mucho errores en este... Vaya que la escuela quita tiempo =_="**_

_**Ahora sí, el capi... Espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**Fase Principal**

Citado, sólo por interés y sin tocar siquiera, Hibari entró al despacho de Gokudera. Éste lo miró con mala cara, pero igual no dijo nada porque era un encargo del Jefe.

- Juudaime me pidió que te entregara tu cheque. – Le dijo mientras le extendía un sobre que Hibari abrió en cuanto tuvo en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Le preguntó en cuanto vio la cantidad.

- Si tienes dudas, me tomé la molestia de agregar una relación con todas las deducciones. – Le explicó Gokudera al tiempo que Hibari revisaba la nota. – Considerando los gastos de seguro médico, daños, el avión que destrozaron, entre otras cosas, esa es la cantidad restante.

- ¿Dónde está Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Preguntó Hibari con un tono asesino.

- Está ocupado. – Contestó Gokudera consultando el reloj que colgaba en una pared. – Además él te lo advirtió ¿No es cierto? Por cierto, aún tienes que entregar tu informe. Chrome ya entregó el suyo, pero hay algunas cosas raras en él.

Hibari no contestó. Estaba enojado; el idiota de su supuesto jefe le había cumplido la amenaza. Pero se enojó más cuando, por la amplia ventana detrás de Gokudera, puedo ver al maldito Haneuma pasearse en un Lamborghini rojo por todo el exterior de la mansión.

**... ... ... ...**

- Bueno... Quizás hay algo más. – Contestó Eon ensanchando su sonrisa. – Pero puede esperar. – Dijo confundiendo a Tsuna. – Primero... Háblame de ti.

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos, no lo hagas ver extraño. – Se quejó Eon.

- ... ¿Qué quieres saber? – Preguntó Tsuna pensando que, de hecho, era extraño y sin estar seguro si quería seguirle el juego.

- Bien. Primero: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ... 19.* – Le contestó.

- Hmmm... – Murmuró Eon tomando notas en pequeño cuaderno. – Soy dos años mayor que tú... Dejemos de lado la formalidad entonces ¿De acuerdo? – "No estábamos siendo formales para empezar", pensó Tsuna, pero asintió. – ¡Oh! Quizás podrías decirme "sempai". – Dijo Eon con ilusión. – No. Espera, mejor no... Preferiría que una chica hiciera eso. ¿Tienes hermanas? – Tsuna negó con la cabeza. – Maldición. En fin... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- ... Naranja. *

- Mhm... ¿Sabes italiano al 100%?

- ... No estoy seguro... S-Supongo que por lo menos un 80...

- Mhm ¿Por qué te uniste a la mafia?

- ¿E-Eh? – "Un cambio demasiado radical", consideró Tsuna. – P-Pues porque era el candidato para ser el Déci-

- No, no, no. Esas son las circunstancias. La pregunta es ¿Por qué _tú_ decidiste unirte?

- ... Fueron muchas cosas a la vez.

- Entonces ¿No querías?

- C-Claro que sí. – _Mentira_.

- ¿Seguro?

- No estaría aquí si no fuese así. –_ Mentira_.

- Suenas bastante convincente, Sawada Tsunayoshi. – Dijo Eon soltando su cuaderno y rebelando sólo rayones. – Pero sé que lo último que dijiste no es verdad. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en engañarte a ti mismo? ¿Por qué no dejas de aparentar ser algo que no eres de una vez? ¿No estás cansado?

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que tú no quieres decir. – Le contestó Eon retomando su consola. – Batería baja... Es tan obvio. Tú no quieres estar aquí y todos, todos, – recalcó – lo saben. Tú lo sabes, Reborn lo sabe, tus guardianes lo saben, los otros jefes de la mafia lo saben, esa chica policía lo sabe...

- ¿Cómo es que sabes de Kyoko? – Preguntó Tsuna poniéndose de pie. – Y no hables de mi como si me conocieras.

- Hey, hey, tranquilo. – Sonrió. – La verdad es que eres tan transparente como el agua... Pero lo importante es que estoy en lo cierto ¿O piensas seguirlo negando? – Preguntó ganándose una mirada significativa por parte de Tsuna.

- ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto? – Le preguntó sentándose de nuevo.

- Maldición... Deberías ser una chica... – Dijo Eon dejándose ir sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó Tsuna sobrepasando su límite de paciencia: Eran muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

- Nada, nada. Digamos que... Sólo me preguntaba si siendo una chica tendrías más carisma para mantener a tu gente contigo. Digo, por ahora sólo te dejó tu amor platónico, pero quién sabe después... Quizás al final te quedes solo...

- Suficiente. – Dijo Tsuna estampando sus manos en el escritorio e Eon sonrió de nuevo. – No pienso hacer ningún trato con alguien como tú. Así que no firmaré ningún documento que valide a los Slifer como parte de Vongola.

- Hmm... ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso? ¿Quieres poner a toda una familia en tu contra?

- ¿Qué podrían hacer los Slifer contra Vongola?

- Je. Eso... Supongo que ya lo veremos.

**... ... ... ...**

Aún era temprano, por lo que Gokudera entró al comedor, pero pensó en darse la vuelta al ver a Haru sentada sola en la mesa más arrinconada. No se veía bien; tenía entre las manos una taza de café que ya estaba frío y tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa. Sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó al refrigerador y sacó los ingredientes necesarios para prepararse un refrigerio no muy elaborado. Y no fue hasta que estampó la puerta del refrigerador que Haru notó que allí estaba.

- ¡Hahi! ¡G-Gokudera-san!

- Hasta que te das cuenta, mujer estúpida. – Murmuró Gokudera encendiendo la estufa.

- ¡Haru no es un mujer estúpida! – Le reclamó, pero luego volvió a quedarse callada.

Gokudera tampoco dijo nada. Era ese silencio incomodo que se venía apoderando de la base lo que los ponía tensos a todos. La miró de reojo y notó que se había perdido de nuevo.

- Oi. – Le habló para llamar su atención de nuevo. – ¿No piensas tomarte eso?

- ¿Hahi? – Se extrañó Haru al reconocer el café que se había preparado. – E-Eto...

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Gokudera sin darle tiempo de contestar y sentándose frente a ella con su propia taza de café (caliente). – ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

- ... – Haru desvió la mirada y luego suspiró. – Kyoko-chan... ¿Por qué Tsuna-san quiere que-

- No. Juudaime no quiere esto. – La interrumpió Gokudera. – Lo conoces tanto como el resto de nosotros. – Dijo e hizo una pausa para examinarla y, no muy seguro, continuó: – Sabes que él quiere a esa mujer. – Haru dio un salto. – Lo sabes y aún así... No entiendo por qué decidiste quedarte con nosotros.

- ¿Hahi? – Sonrió Haru melancólicamente. – Es porque ustedes son los mejores amigos que puedo tener. Tsuna-san, Reborn-chan, Chrome-chan, Bianchi-san... Todos...

- Che, ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó Gokudera restándole importancia a las palabras de Haru y bebiendo un trago de su taza.

- ¡Eres tan grosero como siempre!

- Tch.

- ¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera-san! – Gritó Haru. – ¡El fuego! – Dijo corriendo en dirección de la estufa.

Gokudera maldijo... Bueno, tendría que aguantar otro rato platicando con Haru antes de que pudiese comer algo.

- Gokudera-san... – Habló ella. – ¿Tu por qué decidiste quedarte?

No contestó. Habían sido tantas las razones que no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Supongo que...

**... ... ... ...**

- ¿Estás listo Caín? – Preguntó Kiril y Caín asintió.

- Pero Kiril ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí si en estas celdas no podemos usar nuestras llamas? – Preguntó Ichiru.

- No subestimes a tu jefa. – Le dijo Caín.

Kiril estampó su pie en el suelo varias veces planeando, _calculando_. Entonces una fuerte explosión se escuchó por toda la base.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, Gokudera dejó a Haru la tarea de cuidar de Nana mientras él averiguaba qué sucedía. Ryohei condujo a I-pin y Lambo a la habitación de Nana y, tras ver a Haru a cargo, salió corriendo para saber qué demonios sucedía . Yamamoto salió de su habitación en busca de la fuente de la explosión y se encontró con Hibari que tenía el mismo propósito (con suerte había sido el Haneuma que se había estrellado y se había muerto, pensó) . Al salir al jardín también se toparon con Chrome. Reborn aseguró a Yuni con Ganma y Byakuran y se dirigió a la sala de juntas.

**... ... ... ...**

En el jardín, encontraron el Lamborghini destrozado y a Dino con varias heridas, pero estable ya que estaba siendo atendido por Romario.

- ¡Dino-san! – Se acercó primero Yamamoto. – ¿Estás bien?

- Si... De algún modo logré salir a tiempo.

- ¿Viste algo raro?

- No... No sé de dónde vino. – Contestó y luego notó que Hibari se veía más o menos complacido. – ¡Oi! ¿Qué significa esa cara?

Pero Hibari no contestó, prefirió acercarse a los restos del auto y mirarlos sabiendo ( a consideración suya) que merecía que le pasara eso.

- Oigan... – Los interrumpió Chrome. – Esa explosión... Alcanzó las celdas. – Dijo y todos se tensaron.

**... ... ... ...**

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Tsuna e Eon sonrió.

- Pues lo que querías saber. – Contestó Eon poniéndose de pie. – ¿No preguntaste que podía hacer una familia contra Vongola? – Preguntó sacando de su bolsillo una bala y, encendiendo una llama verde, ésta se convirtió en una bazuca.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Tsuna confundido.

- ¿Qué parece? – Preguntó a su vez Eon apuntando, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar fue rodeado por varias explosiones.

Tsuna se volvió viendo Gokudera de pie en la entrada con su Vongola Gear activada.

- ¿Estás bien, Juudaime? – Preguntó acercándose y Tsuna asintió.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Vi a Yamamoto dirigirse afuera. Hibari y Chrome iban con él. No sé dónde está el cabeza de césped ni los mocosos. Su madre está con Haru.

- Vaya, un informe completo... Supongo que tú eres el perro del Vongola. – Dijo Eon poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Gokudera gruñera. – Bueno, lo intenté. Supongo que las negociaciones no salieron bien, ¿Ne? – Dijo y soltó un disparo que fue cubierto, justo a tiempo, por el Sistema C.A.I. de Gokudera.

- ¡OOI! ¡No empiecen sin mí! – Gritó el guardián más extremo entrando en la sala.

- ¡Cabeza de césped! Al fin apareces.

- Onii-san... – Murmuró Tsuna cuando lo vio.

- No es momento para eso. – Dijo Ryohei activando su Vongola Gear.

- ¿Por qué no te rindes, Slifer? – Preguntó Tsuna activando su llama. – Somos más que tú.

- ¿Oh, sí? – Preguntó Eon con sarcasmo.

Y, por su híper intuición, Tsuna pudo esquivar los tréboles cubiertos de llamas carmesí que se dirigían a él. Al volverse, vieron a Caín apuntando su ballesta con Kiril e Ichiru detrás suyo.

- ¡Kiril! – Dijo Eon con emoción.

- No puede ser... – Dijo Tsuna al ver que habían logrado escapar.

- Hola, Tsunayoshi-kun. – Lo saludó Kiril. – Nos estábamos aburriendo, así que decidimos venir a jugar con ustedes. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Eon-tan.

- Te dije que Axel vendría por nosotros. – Dijo Caín.

- ¿Axel...? – Murmuró Tsuna y entonces todo se armó en su cabeza como un rompecabezas. – ¿Quieres decir que Axel Cross es parte de los Trifoglio?

- Eso es imposible. – Dijo Reborn que recién iba entrando por una ventana. – Yo conozco a su Familia.

- Han pasado muchas cosas. – Dijo Kiril. – Axel es ahora parte de los Trifoglio, al igual que Eon.

- Cramoisi y Heartlock... ¿También son tus aliadas?

- Así es. – Contestó Kiril sonriendo. – Verás, Tsunayoshi-kun... Quizás creíste que estabas progresando, pero en realidad yo planee todo esto.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – Preguntó Reborn.

- Era mi intención que ustedes capturaran a Caín e Ichiru. Yo les dije que se dejaran capturar y me esperaran. Lo mismo pasó con los demás. Les dije que cerraran un contrato con ustedes y me esperaran. Mi objetivo era reunirnos sin que nadie sospechara nada.

**... ... ... ...**

- Hay que volver adentro. – Dijo Yamamoto.

- Yamamoto Takeshi... – Dijo una voz y todos se volvieron y vieron a Lucille acercarse.

- ¿Lucille? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó acercándose también. – Es peligroso.

- Lo sé... – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- ¡No! – Intervino Chrome. – ¡Es una ilusión!

- ¿Eh? – Pero era tarde, Lucille se desvaneció frente a Yamamoto y casi fue golpeado por unas tijeras que volaron hacia él.

- Aquí estoy. – Dijo Lucille apareciendo junto con Axel e Ignis.

- Cramoisi también... – Murmuró Yamamoto. – ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Somos Trifoglio. – Dijo al fin Axel.

**... ... ... ...**

- Maldición... – Murmuró Gokudera.

- Ustedes nos trajeron a su base creyendo que sería fácil detenernos. No puedes decir que no te advertí, Neo Primo. – Dijo Caín con su acostumbrada calma.

- Oi, "extremo"*. – Dijo Ichiru dirigiéndose a Ryohei. – Tu vas conmigo. Y no creas que un ataque tan insignificante como el de la vez anterior va a matarme. Así que esfuérzate más ¿Quieres?

- Al extremo... – Murmuró Ryohei incómodamente. Contra una chica. De nuevo.

- Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun. – Dijo Kiril tranquilamente y, encendiendo una flama naranja de Cielo, se acercó a Tsuna, pero Gokudera se interpuso de inmediato.

- Oi. – Dijo Caín refiriéndose a Gokudera. – Tú vas conmigo. Eres el guardián de la Tormenta ¿No? Además eres la mano derecha... Igual que yo. Bonita coincidencia ¿No crees? – Preguntó al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra él apartándolo de Tsuna.

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

- Estoy bien, Juudaime. – Contestó Gokudera sosteniendo a Caín.

- No te preocupes por él, yo lo mantendré ocupado. – Intervino Caín. – Preocúpate porque tu vas contra Kiril.

- Es verdad, Tsunayoshi-kun. – Dijo Kiril escabulléndose detrás de Tsuna y murmurándole al oído. – ¿O es que no quieres jugar conmigo?

Tsuna se volvió en seguida, pero Kiril también era rápida y ya se había alejado lo suficiente para esquivar un ataque físico.

- Gokudera-kun, encárgate de Caín. – Dijo Tsuna y Gokudera asintió. – Onii-san, tu encárgate de Ichiru.

- No tienes que decírmelo. – Contestó Ryohei listo para atacar.

- Me siento fuera de lugar... – Dijo Eon sentándose en suelo y tomando su consola. – Demonios, olvidé traer el cargador.

- Oi. – Le habló Caín y le lanzó un cargador.

- ¡Eres genial, Caín-in!

**... ... ... ...**

- ¿Trifoglio? – Preguntó Dino igual de confundido que los demás.

- Lo que importa es que debemos eliminarlos. – Dijo Hibari.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – Contestó Yamamoto y Chrome asintió. – Dino-san, por favor descansa, estás herido.

- Está bien, pero no esperes que me quede viendo si tienen problemas.

- Nadie te necesita. – Dijo Hibari sin mirarlo.

- Parece que ya se decidieron. – Interrumpió Lucille tomando sus tijeras y, encendiendo una llama color índigo, aumentaron en tamaño. – Chica pirata*, tu eres la guardiana de la niebla ¿Cierto? – Chrome asintió. – Bien, entonces tu juegas conmigo. – Dijo lanzándose sobre ella con las tijeras, pero, fue protegida por la espada de Yamamoto, que su vez fue cubierto por la tonfa de Hibari que lo protegió de la guadaña que Axel había obtenido tras encender una llama azul y transformar un reloj en la misma.

- Espera. – Dijo Ignis sacando una aguja que llevaba como collar y que se convirtió en una cadena en forma de látigo tras encender una llama purpura. – No te equivoques de oponente. – Dijo y lanzó un ataque que Hibari logró esquivar con la otra tonfa.

- Hay un adversario para cada elemento. – Dijo Dino. – Va a ser una pelea intensa.

E iba a serlo. Ya se escuchaban y veían explosiones dentro de la base. Mientras Eon jugaba, Tsuna rogaba porque todo saliera bien y Kiril sonreía con satisfacción.

* * *

**_Wai~ publicado en tiempo y forma Xd (quiero pensar)_**

**_Primero, aclaraciones:_**

**_1. La edad de Tsuna. Según yo en el manga tiene 14 (creo que al final ya tiene 15, pero lo ignoré XP). Donde empiza el fic, sólo lleva tres años en el puesto de Neo Primo, así que, cuando muere el noveno(por tanto toma el puesto) tenía 16. Han pasado tres años desde entonces, así que actualmente tiene 19... Odio los números... =_="_**

**_2. El color favorito de Tsuna. Naranja. DEBE SERLO. Nadie lo dijo (que yo sepa Xp), pero, vamos, tiene que se el naranja._**

**_3. "Oi, extremo". Lo tomé de un Rebocon... no recuerdo cúal, pero Squalo lo llama así._**

**_4. "Chica pirata". Se me ocurrió por el parche... Lo sé, es algo tonto jaja_****_..._**

**_5. Como dato curioso... El Lamborghini destruido es el auto por el que Dino y Hibarin estaban compitiendo..._**

**_Kiril lo tenía todo planeado. ¿Qué sucedió con la Familia Cross que Reborn conocía? ¡Empieza la pelea!_**

**_Cada personaje tendrá su momento de brillar ;D_**

**_- Reviwes, comentarios, sugerencias, inconformidades, criticas, son todas bienvenidas OwO_**


	14. 13 Motivos

_**Aaaaw, después de un horrible retraso, aquí está el nuevo capi. Hontoni gomenasai!**_

* * *

**Motivos**

_**... ... ..**_**Jardines**_**.. ... ...**_

- No pudiste elegir un arma peor. – Dijo Hibari abalanzándose sobre Ignis al reconocer que compartían la misma llama.

- Hm, entonces asumes que mi látigo es tan débil como el de ese sujeto. – Contestó Ignis cubriéndose con el mango en forma de aguja y, dándole vuelta y debido a la cercanía, logró hacerle una herida en el rostro.

- ¿Y si hacemos esto más interesante? – Intervino Lucille apareciendo en el medio de ambos. – Ignis, Axel, ¿Les importa si lo hago? – Ambos negaron con la cabeza. – Bien, entonces... – Dejando inconclusa la frase, los seis se vieron rodeados por unas paredes de luz que los encerraron alejándolos de Dino y la esperanza de volver dentro de la base. – Les explicaré cómo funciona esto. – Continúo esta vez reapareciendo en medio de Axel e Ignis. – De ahora en adelante, esta batalla dependerá de la determinación de cada uno... Eso quiere decir que el que tenga la razón más fuerte será el ganador.

- ¿Te refieres a nuestros motivos para luchar? – Preguntó Yamamoto.

- Así es. – Le contestó Axel. – Ahora veremos cuál llama arde más fuerte... La de Vongola o Trifoglio.

_**... ... ..**_**Mansión**_**.. ... ...**_

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar. La sala de juntas se vio rápidamente repleta de humo, mientras Gokudera intentaba hacer retroceder al escurridizo Caín. Ryohei se enfrentaba con sus fuertes puños al incesante golpeteo del cetro de Ichiru y las constantes esferas de luz que salían de él.

- Oi. – Dijo Reborn reapareciendo de donde sea que hubiese estado. – Estás demasiado tranquilo ¿No te parece?

- Hmm... – Sonrió Eon. – Reborn-sama, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

- No lo estarás pronto. – Le contestó Reborn convirtiendo a Leon en su pistola.

- Oi, oi, espera. Mira. – Dijo apuntando en dirección de la batalla. – Más bien deberías preocuparte por tu jefe, después de todo él va contra Kiril y debes saber que ella no es poca cosa.

Apenas lo dijo, Kiril lanzó un trébol cubierto de llamas de tormenta que Tsuna apenas alcanzó a esquivar, sin embargo, debido a la confusión logró derribarlo y, sacando una navaja de su tacón estaba apuntó de atacarlo; Reborn chasqueó la lengua y, apuntando en su dirección, le disparó a Kiril, pero fue efectivamente cubierta por Caín, que recibió el disparo en un brazo.

- ¡Caín-in!

La distracción fue suficiente para que Tsuna le diera la vuela a la situación, arrebatándole la navaja y colocándola, bocabajo y con las manos en la espalda, debajo suyo. Al mismo tiempo, Gokudera aprovechó la herida de Caín para atacarlo.

- Ja, ja. Parece que Reborn y tú son bastante buenos para el trabajo en el equipo ¿Verdad, Tsunayoshi-kun? – Preguntó Kiril al tiempo que doblaba su pierna hacía atrás de modo que golpeó la espalada de Tsuna con el tacón que le quedaba.

Debido al golpe, el agarre de Tsuna disminuyó un poco, cosa que Kiril aprovechó para zafar sus manos y, girándose debajo de él, juntó sus manos creando más tréboles para lanzarlos en un ataque directo.

_**... ... ..**_**Jardines**_**.. ... ...**_

- Oi. – Dijo Hibari. – No me importa si tienen o no buenas razones, ni cuál es mejor... No me agrupen con Vongola... Yo tengo mis propias razones para estar aquí.

- Hmm, entonces me gustaría que las mostraras. – Le contestó Ignis alistando su látigo.

- Lo único que necesitas saber, – le contestó Hibari avanzando hacia ella – sin importar las razones que tengas, es que te morderé hasta la muerte.

- Hey, chica pirata, no me decepciones. – Dijo Lucille haciendo retroceder a Chrome al crear una ilusión de lava bajo sus pies. Al esquivar el ataque, Chrome creó varias ramas que sostuvieron las extremidades de Lucille pero, al acercarse para atacarla directamente, Lucille hizo estalagmitas salir del suelo logrando herirle una pierna y disolver su ilusión.

- ¡Chrome! – Gritó Yamamoto al ver su herida, pero no pudo acercase pues se vio bloqueado por la guadaña de Axel.

- No hemos terminado aún. – Le dijo y dando un giro a la guadaña casi lo hiere con el otro filo*.

- Supongo que no hay remedio. Primera forma ofensiva: Shajiku no Ame – Dijo Yamamoto empuñando su espada y, en un rápido movimiento, logró desviar la guadaña para abrirse paso. – Shibuki Ame. – Dijo logrando cubrir justo a tiempo a Chrome antes de que fuese alcanzada por las enormes tijeras de Lucille.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

- Si, pero– – –

- No te olvides de mi. – Intervino Axel a punto de herir a Yamamoto, pero fue cubierto por una ilusión de Chrome.

- ¿Oh? – Habló Lucille recogiendo sus tijeras. – ¿Trabajo en equipo? Bien, sólo no me dejes sin nada, Axel. Mis Clef Forbici* – dijo acariciando las tijeras – están ansiosas de cortar algo.

- Tan impaciente como siempre, Lucy. – Contestó Axel sonriendo, pero los cuatro tuvieron que moverse para esquivar el látigo de Ignis y los muchos puercoespines de Hibari.

- ¡Oi, Kyoya! – Habló el espectador Dino. – Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Pero Hibari no contestó, parecía demasiado entretenido lidiando con el látigo de Ignis.

- Te dije que no sería tan sencillo. – Le dijo ella. – Mi Shadow Chain* puede expandirse kilómetros si así lo deseo.

-Eso no importa. – Dijo Hibari sacando un grillete y, asegurándose una muñeca, expandió la cadena y atrapó también una muñeca de Ignis; entonces la redujo de nuevo jalándola hacia él y logrando asestarle un golpe en el estomago con una tonfa. Sin embargo, el látigo de Ignis logró alcanzarlo y se enredó en su cuerpo.

- ¡Kyoya! – Habló de nuevo Dino pegándose a la pared de luz que lo separaba de la batalla. – Maldición... No puedo hacer nada.

- ¿Cuáles son tus razones ahora? – Preguntó Ignis acercando peligrosamente el mango del látigo al cuello de Hibari.

La pregunta logró enfurecer al guardián, cuyos puercoespines comenzaron a proliferar sin control.

- ¡Chrome, ten cuidado! – Dijo Yamamoto mientras esquivaba los animalitos y la guadaña de Axel.

- Es peligroso que te distraigas así. – Dijo Axel logrando un corte profundo en el hombro izquierdo de Yamamoto. – Cuando mi Chaos Cross* logra herir a mi oponente emite ondas del atributo de tranquilidad de la lluvia a través de su cuerpo. Así que, mientras por momentos conservas tu agilidad... - Explicó mientras seguía atacando - de repente sentirás que te faltan las fuerzas.

Y no mintió. En un instante comenzó a marearse y ver las cosas borrosas, además su sentido del oído no le estaba ayudando mucho. Trató de concentrarse para salir del lapso, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

- ¿Este es todo su poder? – Preguntó Ignis sin dejar de amenazar el cuello de Hibari.

- No has visto nada. – Gruñó Hibari alzando su pierna para sacar la navaja que su Vongola Gear guardaba en su pie y, extendiéndola, logró herir a Ignis en un hombro y zafarse del agarre del látigo. – Te lo diré ahora: No puedes ganarme.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ignis recargándose en la pared de luz.

- No permitiré que nadie perturbe el orden de Namimori.

- Nunca cambias. – Sonrió Dino desde su sitio.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Ignis con sorpresa. – ¡Deja de bromear! ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Qué te ha dado la mafia que te ha hecho tan leal? ¿Qué te ha dado Sawada Tsunayoshi para comparar tu libertad?

Hibari gruñó de nuevo. Odiaba que lo agruparan. Agruparse significaba depender de alguien más, ya fuese en menos o mayor medida, significaba dependencia. No iba a depender de nadie. Nunca. Eso era de herbívoros. Entonces recordó: Recordó muchas cosas en las que no le gustaba pensar porque lo confundían y confundirse significaba perderse en su vocabulario y odiaba perder cualquier cosa. Recordó que hacía ya unos 4 años que sus padres* habían fallecido; no estaba seguro si le había entristecido, no los veía mucho y casi no los recordaba. ¿Tenía que importarle? No estaba seguro y eso le molestaba porque no sintió ningún cambio en su vida después de eso. En realidad siempre había estado feliz de que sus padres no estuvieran cerca porque, cuando estaban ahí, llamaban tanto la atención que de repente el mundo se acordaba que tenía un hijo que se llamaba Kyoya y se peleaba con los otros niños de su escuela. Un día decidió que no necesitaba esa atención... O más bien que no era la adecuada. El mundo lo reconocía por la existencia de alguien más. Entonces decidió hacerse un nombre propio: Uno que realmente fuera importante, uno que le diera valor a su persona ante sí mismo. No le fue difícil encontrar un propósito, no le importaba lo que la gente dijera, quería probarse a si mismo que tenía una existencia independiente y deslindada de otros. "El protector de la paz de Namimori", no había nada más perfecto que eso. Y así fue por muchos años, en los que la gente le temía y respetaba, lo reconocía y él estaba satisfecho porque era quien había decidido ser, un carnívoro, y no alguien a quien los herbívoros habían moldeado.

Y era precisamente eso lo que lo ponía en conflicto a la hora de pensar en Vongola. Jamás sintió la necesidad de un cambio en su vida después de convertirse en "Hibari Kyoya", sin embargo, Vongola llegó a su vida sin pedirle permiso. Al principio le había parecido interesante (Reborn), luego molesto (Dino) y después... Asfixiante. Y esque le costaba tanto trabajo admitirse que realmente había disfrutado mucho las batallas que había librado con Vongola. Era tan ridículo, tan... Herbívoro. ¿Que habían comprado su libertad? ¿Que lo habían domesticado? Mentiras.

- Te equivocas... – Murmuró.

Mentiras. Él era quien había decidido participar en esas batallas, nadie nunca lo obligó ni lo chantajeó (quizás Dino un poco, pero igual él había tomado la decisión en última instancia) para pelear. Hasta ese mismo instante, siempre había hecho lo que se le daba la gana. Se había aliado a Vongola, sí, pero había establecido su propia rama independiente y no se aparecía en la base si no le daba la gana.

- Nadie ha comprado mi libertad y la mafia no me dado nada. – Contestó Hibari lanzándose contra ella con sus tonfas listas. – Hasta ahora he elegido lo que quiero hacer y cómo quiero hacerlo y no pienso dejar que eso cambie. No me importa qué conflicto tengan con Vongola, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero... – Explicó atacándola de nuevo. – Si sus propósitos intervienen con mis intereses, los morderé hasta la muerte.

- No entiendes... Simplemente no entiendes... – Murmuró Ignis. – ¿Sólo piensas en ti? – Al no obtener respuesta de Hibari continuó: – Por eso los odio... A ustedes... A Vongola... – Dijo y su llama la cubrió haciendo retroceder a Hibari.

- Cierto... – Concordó Lucille. – Quería creer que por lo menos tenían buenas intenciones. ¿Qué hay de ti, chica pirata? – Preguntó Lucille saltando hacia Chrome que pretendía ayudar a Yamamoto. – Tu pelea es conmigo. – Dijo mientras aparecían al rededor de Chrome varias escaleras, algunas ascendientes y otras descendientes. – Vamos, ¿Por dónde quieres ir? – Le preguntó y Chrome se dirigió hacia abajo. – Bien, bien. – rió Lucille mientras subía por una escalera y terminaba en el mismo sitio que Chrome. – Muéstrame tus razones para estar aquí.

Chrome apretó su báculo y cerró los ojos un instante. Recordó el día en que Mukuro le entregó su Vongola Gear; ese día en que sus mentes se deslindaron por completo. Había aparecido muy temprano, cuando el sol aún no salía, pero Chrome estaba despierta ese día.

- Nagi. – La llamó por su nombre. – He venido a hablar contigo.

- Mukuro-sama...

- Quiero ser claro contigo. No quiero que pienses que mi intención es llevarte conmigo. – Declaró entristeciéndola. – Vine a preguntarte qué planeas hacer.

- No entiendo...

- Nagi, yo jamás me uniré a Vongola. – Le explicó al tiempo que le colocaba en las manos los Pendientes de la Niebla. – No necesito el poder de la mafia para alcanzar mi propósito. Si planeas quedarte al lado de Sawada Tsunayoshi, entonces esto te pertenece.

- Pero, yo... Es verdad que pensaba quedarme a su lado, pero... Mukuro-sama, para mí – – –

- Chrome, por favor, no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión. Yo jamás me asociaré con Sawada Tsunayoshi ni nadie que pertenezca a Vongola... Pero no pienso obligarte a seguirme. Esa es una decisión que sólo tú puedes tomar.

Chrome sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y apretó los pendientes en sus manos. Mukuro la acercó acariciándole el cabello y, después de besar su frente, le susurró al oído:

- Arrivederci. – Y se desvaneció.

Fue en ese momento que las lágrimas se le escaparon, se dejó caer el suelo y se odió por no poderle decir lo mucho que deseaba quedarse con él, lo mucho que le estaba agradecida y lo mucho que lo quería. Más tarde se había presentado ante Tsuna para comunicarle lo sucedido y decirle que estaba a su servicio, pero Tsuna la había regañado diciendo que no tenía que hacer lo que otros quisieran sino precisamente lo que le había dicho Mukuro: lo que ella decidiera.

- No quiero que te quedes con nosotros si vas a estar triste. No sólo yo, Kyoko-chan, Haru, I-pin, hasta Bianchi, estarían tristes si tú lo estás.

- Bossu...

- Lo más importante, Chrome, – le había dicho – es que seas feliz, ¿Entiendes? – Le sonrió.

¿Qué era lo que deseaba? ¿Cuáles eran sus razones para luchar? En realidad no era difícil de decir.

- Yo... Quiero volverme más fuerte. – Declaró Chrome apretando su Vongola Gear – Quiero ser feliz... Quiero tener la suficiente fuerza para proteger a las personas que quiero. ¡Esa es mi felicidad!

- Ah, ya veo. – Sonrió Lucille. – Te pareces a... Ja, olvídalo. Mi motivo... Nuestros motivos se juzgan fácilmente, pero... Solamente los que sienten la desesperanza que vivimos pueden tener una verdadera opinión al respecto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Yamamoto sosteniéndose con ayuda de su espada. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Sucedió hace 20 años... – Comenzó Axel cerrando los ojos. – La Familia Cross estaba pasando por una crisis cuando mi padre heredó el legado y fue con ayuda de Reborn que logró salir adelante. Si él no hubiese estado allí, la Familia no habría sobrevivido, eso lo admito, pero... – Dijo apretando los puños y Lucille le palmeó el brazo.

- Unos años más tarde, – prosiguió ella –la Familia Heartlock atacó a los Krayt, la familia de Ichiru, por una vieja rivalidad, deudas de la mafia; le debían una gran suma de dinero a mi Familia y ya no querían aplazar más el convenio que habían hecho porque necesitaban el dinero para pagar sus propias deudas. Mi hermano mayor, era quien estaba al mando en ese entonces, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con que la familia siguiera trabajando como una mafia, al igual que el padre de Axel.

- La crisis de mi Familia, – explicó él, – se debió a que mi padre propuso un cambio, pero fue rechazado. Sin embargo, al conocer al hermano de Lucy creyó que quizás sería posible lograrlo y decidió apostarlo todo en un movimiento decisivo.

- Desgraciadamente, mi hermano era un idiota... – Intervino de nuevo Lucille. – Primero acabó con los Krayt, y más tarde supimos que Ichiru había sido adoptada por un FreeLancer que se compadeció de ella. Unos meses después, mi hermano envenenó a todos los miembros de mi Familia para que se eliminaran entre sí, luego se quitó la vida, pero antes... Me habló de las llamas y me dijo que era mi decisión lo que sucediera con Heartlock... Desde entonces es como si mi tiempo se hubiese mezclado con las llamas... No he cambiado de apariencia desde entonces.

- Kiril dijo que lo más probable es que el trauma de descubrir tantas cosas a la vez haya causado que las ilusiones se apoderaran de su mente y se traslucieran en su cuerpo. – Explicó Ignis, luego añadió: – En ese entonces, la Familia Cramoisi era una mafia recién surgida que se abrigaba bajo la alianza de Vongola.

- ¿Estaban aliados con Vongola? – Preguntó Yamamoto con sorpresa. – Pero... Su nombre tendría que estar en los registros. Antes de firmar un contrato, se revisa el historial y los expedientes de Vongola para investigar a la Familia, y su nombre no estaba en el registro.

- Eso es porque ellos decidieron eliminarnos. – Declaró Ignis.

- Cuando mi padre se vio solo en su empresa de cambiar la Familia, – continuó Axel, – decidió acudir con quien pensó entendería su proyecto: Vongola. Como deberán saber, el jefe en ese tiempo era Timoteo... Mi padre le explicó la situación, le dijo que tampoco podía echarse para atrás porque ya no le quedaban recursos y su propia Familia estaba pensando traicionarlo. Pero el Noveno no estaba de acuerdo. – Declaró sorprendiéndolos a todos. – Lejos de ayudar a mi padre, le dijo que despertara y aceptara la realidad: Que la mafia es lo que es. "¿Crees que puedes cambiar al mundo en una noche?" fue lo que le preguntó. Y, estúpidamente, mi padre contestó que sí. Luego pasó algunos años reuniendo a la poca gente que aún le era leal e intentó efectuar un ataque contra Vongola.

- Fue por ese tiempo que conocí a Eon. – Dijo Lucille. – Él, al igual que yo, era un sobreviviente de una Familia fallida y no tenía a nadie... Igual que yo. Lo odié cuando lo conocí, pero él me seguía a todos lados... Más tarde me contó su pasado y averigüé que perteneció a una familia que inspiró a los Estraneo, y que, debido a las pruebas a las que fue sometido, adquirió una especie de inmortalidad, de modo que ha vivido por largo tiempo al igual que yo. En ese entonces, ambos trabajamos como FreeLancer y un día decidimos que lo mejor era intentar hacer algo para salir adelante. Creímos que si hablábamos con "la gente de arriba" sería útil, así que un día averiguamos dónde estaba el restaurante favorito de Timoteo y lo interceptamos allí. Le explicamos nuestra situación, pero él nos rechazó... ¿Y saben por qué?

- No lo entiendo... – Murmuró Chrome.

- El Noveno no era esa clase de persona. – Aseguró Yamamoto.

- Su querido Noveno estaba acompañado de varios jefes de Familias influyentes, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de rendirles caridad a dos fracasados porque la compasión es algo que no va con la mafia.

- El Noveno también tenía que guardar apariencias... Al igual que su "Tsuna". – Comentó Ignis causando una punzada en lo guardianes del Décimo.

- Cuando el padre de Axel estaba reclutando gente para atacar a Vongola, – continuó Lucille – nos encontró a mí y a Eon, además del hombre que cuidaba a Ichiru, nos propuso su plan y estuvimos de acuerdo en ayudarlo: Era todo o nada, apostarlo todo en un sueño.

- Yo era un niño en ese entonces. – Dijo Axel. – Pero podía entender las cosas claramente. Quise buscar a Reborn, pero no pude encontrarlo. Mi padre envió un comunicado a Timoteo donde le explicaba que atacaría el 29 de octubre*. Él contestó de recibido y dijo que sería una pelea justa.

- Entonces mi Familia recibió un comunicado de parte del Noveno, – Intervino Ignis – donde les pedía que eliminaran a una familia que los había retado. La fecha de ejecución era para el 29 de octubre.

- La misma fecha que la batalla. – Concluyó Yamamoto y Axel asintió.

- El 29 de octubre mi Familia fue emboscada por los Cramoisi.

- La Familia Cross fue destruida. – Declaró Lucille – Por nuestras circunstancias, Eon y yo logramos sobrevivir... Luego averiguamos de la existencia de Axel y lo llevamos con nosotros. Luego rescatamos a Ichiru, quien se había quedado sola de nuevo.

- Mi familia comunicó a Vongola que la misión había sido completada – prosiguió Ignis – y fueron citados para celebrar una conmemoración por la victoria. Pero esa celebración no fue más que una farsa. Yo era muy pequeña en ese entonces y, a pesar de ser la única heredera, mis padre solían excluirme de los deberes de la Familia, por lo que no asistí a la fiesta. La mañana llegó a mi hogar, pero mis padres no regresaban... Ni uno de los subordinados había aparecido. Entonces varios hombres armados invadieron la casa diciendo que, por orden de Vongola, debían eliminar a la Familia Cramoisi.

- A Vongola no le convenía que se supiera lo de los Cross, – explicó Lucille – por lo que debían enterrar bien el asunto. Nadie iba a extrañar a una mafia recién surgida como los Cramoisi, por eso eran los candidatos perfectos para hacer el trabajo.

- Pero el Noveno no era un hombre cruel. – Intervino Yamamoto. – Simplemente no puedo creer que él hiciera algo como eso... Es demasiado...

- ¿Qué paso con los Roselli? – Preguntó Axel fríamente. – ¿Por qué tu jefe dejó que sucediera?

- ¡No! Se equivocan... – Dijo Chrome con los ojos llorosos. – ¡Bossu no es así!

- Tsuna no quería que eso sucediera. – Explicó Yamamoto. – Él intentó detenerlos.

- Es verdad. – Concordó Dino desde fuera de la barrera. – Tsuna siempre intenta que las cosas no escalen de esa manera, pero hay veces que... Simplemente es inevitable.

- Quizás lo mismo pensó el Noveno. – Contestó Ignis. – Pero lo cierto es que el daño que causó no puede reparase. Después de eso me quedé sola y Lucille e Eon me encontraron cuando trataron de infiltrarse en la mansión.

- Vongola destruyó nuestro mundo. – Declaró Axel. – Estamos en todo derecho de construir otro.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero... – Quiso argumentar Yamamoto, pero no se le venía nada a la mente.

Entonces lo recordó. Recordó el día que supo que se había terminado el juego de la mafia. Sucedió aquel fatídico día en que Tsuna fue nombrado jefe de Vongola. Sucedió justo en el momento que Gokudera y él lo encontraron, después de horas de búsqueda, sentado bajo un árbol al lado de Kyoko. Tsuna iba apoyado en su brazo para poder avanzar. Gokudera avanzaba más rápido porque Kyoko se había desmayado y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, entonces sintió que Tsuna se detuvo e hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Estás bien, Tsuna? – Le preguntó, pero este no contestó. – Será mejor que nos apresuremos – – –

- Yamamoto. – Lo interrumpió Tsuna. – Hice algo horrible. – Dijo sin alzar la mirada.

- ¿Horrible? ¿De qué hablas? – Le sonrió Yamamoto revolviéndole el cabello. – Lograste calmar la situación y ahora todos están siendo atendidos. No hiciste nada malo, Tsuna.

- Yo... Quería... Quise defender a Kyoko-chan y... – Hizo una pausa y vio sus manos, luego fijó su mirada en su mano herida por el disparo de aquel sujeto. – Quise protegerlos a todos y con estas manos yo... Maté a mucha gente... – Declaró dejándolo asombrado.

- Tsuna... ¿Qué...? N-n... – No sabía que decir y se sentía inútil al no poderle decir nada bueno. Desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza en señal de frustración.

- Soy un tonto... – Dijo Tsuna. – Nunca debí aceptar este puesto... Alguien tan inútil como yo no puede defender nada ni mucho menos a nadie. Siempre seré dame-Tsuna...

- ¡No! Tsuna. – Dijo Yamamoto tomándolo de los hombros. – Escucha, quizás lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero... Eso no significa que seas una mala persona. No lo hiciste para probar que eras más fuerte, ni que merecías ser el jefe... Tu mismo lo dijiste: Quisiste protegerlos a todos. No hay nada de malo en eso. – Pero al ver que Tsuna no respondía continuó. – ¡Ah, ya sé! Es como limpiar un jardín. – Dijo logrando captar la atención de Tsuna que lo miró desconcertado. – Cuando limpias un jardín tienes que quitar las plantas que se marchitan, no sólo por quitarlas, sino porque están dañando a las plantas en buen estado; si las dejaras allí, todas las plantas terminarían marchitándose. No es que quieras quitar las plantas marchitas, sino que quieres salvar a las que aún están bien, ¿Ne? – Le sonrió cálidamente.

- Yamamoto... – Dijo Tsuna mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Vamos, si quieres llorar, llora. – Le dijo revolviéndole el cabello, mientras Tsuna intentaba secarse las lágrimas. – Sigue llorando hasta que se vayan todas las lágrimas.

- ¡Oi, beisbolista idiota! – Lo llamó Gokudera. – ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Neo Primo necesita ser atendido!

- Ja, ja ¡Ya vamos, Gokudera! – Le contestó Yamamoto. – Vamos. – Le dijo a Tsuna mientras lo apoyaba en su hombro de nuevo. – No tienes que aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que eres porque algún día todos nos volveremos más fuertes.

Claro. Era tan obvio. Tanto que se sorprendió de haberlo olvidado. Su motivación no databa de tantos años ni tantos eventos secuenciales; más bien provenía de eventos dispersos y tiempos específicos. Sí, él nunca fue ese tipo de persona complicada y no tenía por qué pretender serlo, su simplicidad era lo que le había otorgado el derecho de ser el guardián de la lluvia y el amigo de Tsuna.

- Entiendo perfectamente sus razones. – Dijo al fin. – Pero aún así, no puedo permitir que sigan así. Para mí, Vongola no es una mafia ni un recurso monetario o de poder. Para mí... Para mí es la Familia que he formado con mis amigos. Entiendo sus motivos para odiar a Vongola, pero lo que trato de decir es que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que sucedió hace 20 años. Es verdad, el caso de los Roselli es algo que se nos salió de las manos, y no dudo que haya más casos así en el futuro, pero... Confió en Tsuna. Sé que él jamás haría algo sin tener una buena razón... Aunque a veces cometamos errores o las cosas no salgan como esperábamos, sé que él siempre encontrará una forma para solucionar las cosas porque siempre ha sido así. Él es la armonía que nos mantiene unidos a todos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tu motivo es mejor que el nuestro? – Preguntó Lucille.

- No. – Contestó Yamamoto apretando su espada. – Estoy diciendo que mi razón para pelear es erradicar los conflictos para poder conservar la armonía. – Declaró al tiempo que se escuchaba una fuerte explosión proveniente de la mansión.

* * *

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_**Puesto que hasta yo me confundí, explicaré las armas de los Trifoglio:**_

**_-Tormenta: Velvet Caín. Arma: Ballesta: Black Shooter. En su forma sin llamas: _**_**Flecha.**_

_**- Lluvia: Cross Axel. Guadaña doble: Chaos Cross. **_**_En su forma sin llamas:_**_** Reloj.**_

_**-Sol: Krayt Ichiru. Cetro: Sunshine Clover. **_**_En su forma sin llamas:_**_** Cruz.**_

_**- Trueno: Slifer Eon Allen. Bazuca: Immortale Bullet. **_**_En su forma sin llamas:_**_** Bala.**_

_**- Nuebe: Cramoisi Ignis. Látigo: Shadow Chain. **_**_En su forma sin llamas:_**_** Aguja.**_

_**-Niebla: Heartlock Lucille. Tijeras: Clef Forbici. **_**_En su forma sin llamas:_**_** Tijeras de tamaño normal.**_

_**En lo que respecta a Kiril, aún no revelaré su arma. n_n**_

_**- En cuanto a los padres de Hibari, pues nunca se ha sabido nada de ellos, pero en un Artbook (no me acuerdo si en cuál de los dos), Ryohei dice que la casa de Hibari es muy grande (que se parece a La Fundación) y que escuchó que sus padres eran famosos y se la pasaban en viajes de trabajo (0 viajando?) el caso es que no estaban Xq. En fin, espero que Hibari no haya lucido débil pues esa no era mi intención, simplemene quería puntualizar que él quería ser independiente, más para satisfacerse a sí mismo que por otra cosa.**_

_**- El 29 de ocrubre. Sólo quería clarificar que no es una fecha especial ni relevante, sólo la usé para enfatizar que era el mismo día.**_

_**- La última parte de la conversación de Yamamoto con Tsuna está basado en su character song: Ame no message!**_

_**En fin, lamento mucho el retraso, pero he andado muy ocupada entre proyectos finales, disque vacaciones, servicio social y mi busqueda de trabajo... X_X**_

_**Espero no haberles dado demasiado protagonismo a los Trifoglio, sólo trato de hacer que tenga más sentido, je,je...**_

_**¡Los motivos han sido revelados! Las batallas empiezan. ¿Quién tiene la razón en este interminable conflicto entre el ahora y el ayer? Explosiones, justificaciones y batallas... ¿Qué le espera a Vongola? ¿Qué le espera a los guardianes? ¿Y que le espera a Tsuna?**_

_**Próximo capítulo: La batalla en el interior de la base!**_

_**- ******__- Reviwes, comentarios, sugerencias, inconformidades, criticas, son todas bienvenidas OwO_


	15. 14 Motivos 2

**_Sigo viva~ ;_;  
_**

**_Primero que nada, mis disculpas, en serio... Al final del capi daré una explicación apropiada._**

**_Disclaimer: Ya saben._**

**_Ahora sí, pasemos al capi, un poco más extenso a modo de disculpa..._**

* * *

**Motivos 2**

_**... ... ..**_**Mansión**_**.. ... ...**_

Tsuna no tuvo que ver los tréboles en las manos de Kiril para entender su plan: lanzar un ataque grande a corta distancia. Era una locura y lo sabía. Aún así, no lo pensó mucho antes de iniciar la Operation X, entrelazar con fuerza sus manos con las de ella y prepararse para hacer un XX Burner. La explosión fue grande; el choque de ambos ataques fue suficiente para estrellar a Tsuna hasta la pared del pasillo (bastante distante considerando el tamaño de la sala de juntas), llevándose la puerta consigo, y casi enterrar a Kiril en el suelo.

- ¡Juudaime! – Gritó Gokudera cuando se disipó el humo.

- ¡Kiril! – Gritó Caín intentando acercarse, pero Gokudera le salió al paso. – Muévete, tu jefe también está herido. – Dijo y Gokudera accedió de mala gana corriendo en dirección de Tsuna.

- ¡Kiril! – Gritó también Ichiru olvidándose de Ryohei que también se dirigió al lado de su jefe.

- Juudaime. – Dijo Gokudera hincándose al lado de Tsuna.

- Estoy bien... – Logró decir Tsuna limpiándose un rastro de sangre que escurría de su frente.

- Dame-Tsuna, nunca puedes tomarte las cosas con calma. – Lo regañó Reborn.

- No lo entiendo. – Dijo Tsuna al tiempo que Kiril era asistida por sus tres subordinados. – ¿Cómo es que usó el mismo ataque de Caín? Además pude notar que usó llamas de trueno para aumentar su velocidad. ¿A caso puede usar más de una llama?

- Y para hacerlo peor, también es capaz de utilizar la llama del cielo. – Dijo Reborn.

- ... Leí algo de esto en el informe de Chrome. – Dijo Gokudera. – También decía que había hecho ilusiones y que emitió una luz cegadora que me hizo recordar la que ustedes me describieron. Además decía que podía propagar sus ataques, lo que probablemente significa que también puede usar la llama de la nube.

- ¿Cuántas llamas puede usar? – Preguntó Ryohei confundido.

- La única que no ha usado es la de la lluvia. – Dijo Reborn.

- ¿Estás bien, Kiril? – Preguntó Eon que también se había acercado a asistir a su jefa.

- Sí, de algún modo... – Le sonrió.

- Kiril, es mejor retirarnos ahora. – Dijo Ichiru en tono serio. – Ya lograste ver al Vongola.

- No. – Contestó Kiril. – Resultó ser más entretenido de lo que esperaba. – Dijo mientras Caín la ayudaba a levantarse. – Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Te interesa saber cuántas llamas puedo usar? – Preguntó captando la atención de sus adversarios.

- Habla de una vez. – Dijo Reborn.

Kiril sonrió y juntando sus manos encendió su llama iridiscente.

- ¿Qué... es eso? – Preguntó Gokudera igual de sorprendido que los demás.

_**... ... ..**_**Jardines**_**.. ... ...**_

- Mi razón para pelear es erradicar los conflictos y conservar la armonía. – Declaró Yamamoto apretando su espada. – Entiendo sus motivos para odiar a Vongola, pero lo que ustedes quieren hacer se llama tomar venganza. – Dijo causando una punzada en los tres Trifoglio. – Y eso no puedo permitirlo.

- Entonces veamos cómo nos detienes. – Dijo Lucille al tiempo que las escaleras ilusorias que había creado se extendieron por todo el campo cubierto por la barrera.

_**... ... ..**_**Mansión**_**.. ... ...**_

- ¿No es linda? – Preguntó Kiril jugueteando con su llama. – Originalmente mi llama es del Cielo, sin embargo... A través de los años aprendí a usar el resto de ellas. Ustedes saben que hay personas que pueden usar más de una debido a los distintos tipos energías que fluyen por su cuerpo, tal es el caso de tu Guardián de la Tormenta. Pero yo... – Hizo una pausa y dispersando su llama, en su mano derecha, sus dedos índice, medio y anular, encendieron llamas de Cielo, Tormenta y Lluvia, mientras que en su mano izquierda, los mismos dedos más el meñique encendieron llamas de Sol, Trueno, Nube y Niebla. – Soy capaz de usarlas todas.

- No puede ser... – Murmuró Tsuna.

- ¡Oi, eso es extremadamente injusto!

- Hay algo extraño en todo esto.. – Murmuró Reborn. – Tsuna, mantente alerta. Estos son los verdaderos Trifoglio que asesinaron al Noveno.

- ¿Y bien, Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿Aún crees que puedes ganar?

- ¡Desde luego que sí! – Se adelantó a contestar Gokudera. – Juudaime puede derrotar a quien sea.

- Gokudera-kun. – Lo llamó Tsuna y este guardó silencio. – Kiril, entiendo perfectamente que estoy en desventaja, pero... Aún así... No puedo rendirme aquí.

- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso tienes algún propósito escondido? – Preguntó Kiril burlonamente. – Date cuenta; Quizás tu llama del Cielo es muy fuerte, pero ¿qué es eso comparado contra los siete tipos de llamas juntas?

- Además estamos nosotros. – Agregó Caín e Ichiru asintió al igual que Eon.

- No importa. – Reafirmó Tsuna. – No dejaré que ustedes destruyan la Familia Vongola por la que tanto hemos luchado.

- ¿La Familia... Vongola? – Sonrió Kiril agachando la cabeza. – Vongola, Vongola, Vongola...

- Kiril. – Murmuró Caín.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, tú conoces el origen de Vongola, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó Kiril sin alzar la mirada y comenzando a recubrirse de la llama iridiscente.

- Juudaime. – Dijo Gokudera que se posicionó junto con Ryohei frente a Tsuna y Reborn a modo de defensa.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo entiendes...? Quise creer que tú serías diferente, pero... Supongo que realmente... Eres igual que Vongola Primo. – Dijo al tiempo que alzaba la mirada y, por primera vez, se veía molesta.

- ¿K-Kiril...? – Murmuró Ichiru extrañada.

- Oi, Caín. – Habló también Eon. – ¿Qué le pasa a Kiril?

- ... Sólo espera. – Le contestó sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Tsuna. – ¿A qué te refieres con que soy igual que Primo?

- ¿Tan ingenuo eres, Tsunayoshi-kun? Piensa un poco las cosas ¿Quieres? ¿Qué fue lo que les otorgó poder a ese grupo de vigilantes que se hacían llamar Vongola? ¿Qué fue lo que les dio poder para establecerse como una mafia? ¿Qué fue lo que vio Deamon Spade en ese pequeño grupo que le dio esperanzas de algo mayor? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó su traición? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Vongola ha derramado tanta sangre durante diez generaciones?

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, después Ichiru pareció entender algo y estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue detenida por Caín.

- Escucha, Neo Primo. – Dijo este último. – No es coincidencia que todos nosotros estemos en contra de Vongola. Todos tenemos nuestros motivos.

- ¡Entonces díganlos de una vez! – Gritó un desesperado Ryohei. – ¡Acaben con este misterio de una vez!

- ¿Motivos? – Preguntó Ichiru. – ¡No hables como si entendieras! ¿Cuáles son tus grandiosos motivos para servirle a la mafia!

- ¡Esperaba que lo preguntaras! – Le contestó Ryohei. – Te lo diré ¡Al extremo!

_**... ... ..**_**Jardines**_**.. ... ...**_

- Es fácil clasificar nuestros motivos como una venganza. – Dijo Axel al tiempo que hacía retroceder a Yamamoto subiendo por una escalera ilusoria. – Dices que no puedes permitirlo, sin embargo ¿Qué habrías hecho tú al respecto?

A penas terminó la pregunta Yamamoto sintió que sus fuerzas se iban de nuevo. "Ahora no", pensó, pero su visión se nubló y sintió que caía.

- ¡Yamamoto-san! – Gritó Chrome intentando acercarse, pero fue bloqueada por varias tijeras que cayeron frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué será que me sigues olvidando? – Le preguntó Lucille al tiempo que Axel le atravesaba una pierna a Yamamoto con su guadaña.

- Terminemos con esto. – Dijo Axel dándole vuelta a la guadaña para atacar con el otro filo, sin embargo fue empujado por la cadena de Ignis que seguía a Hibari quien se había dirigido precisamente en esa dirección.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo caer de la escalera y la distracción fue lo suficientemente larga para que Yamamoto recuperara su fuerza y atándose la corbata en la pierna para detener el sangrado, se lanzó escaleras abajo para alcanzar a Axel.

- Dices que no estás atado a nadie, pero los sigues protegiendo. – Le dijo Ignis al escurridizo Hibari. – Estás lleno de contradicciones.

- Lo mismo va para ustedes. – Le contestó parcamente. – Dicen que odian a Vongola por destruir su mundo, pero a cambio quieren destruir el de otras personas ¿Acaso no es eso una contradicción enorme? – Preguntó al tiempo que le alcanzaba una muñeca con uno de sus grillete.

- Alguien tan egoísta como tu jamás lo entendería. – Aseguró mientras su muñeca sangraba debido al agarre del grillete.

- El guardián de la nube tiene razón. – Dijo Chrome mientras se movía por las escaleras. – Están haciendo lo mismo que les hicieron a ustedes.

- Escucha. – Dijo Lucille apareciendo frente a ella. – Cuando ambos lados están mal, nadie tiene la razón.

- ¿Qué...?

- Su adorado "Tsuna" ha hacho lo mismo durante estos tres años. Fingir apariencias, traficar armas y demás*, sobornar, encubrir... Asesinar... Ya sea directa o indirectamente. Date cuenta, chica pirata, esto no se trata de "sólo lo haré una vez", lo que haces o no heces no puede borrarse ¿Entiendes? Es cierto, lo que nos pasó a nosotros sucedió hace 20 años, pero si su jefe sigue haciendo lo mismo puede suceder de nuevo.

- No se trata del tiempo que haya transcurrido, ni de las personas afectadas. – Complementó Axel mientras era acorralado por Yamamoto. – Si esto sucedió hace veinte años puede suceder ahora.

- Todo se desató por la crueldad hacia una sola familia. – Agregó Ignis que también era acorralada por Hibari. – Si su jefe hace lo mismo ¿Qué se supone que cambie?

- ¡VOOOOIIIII! – Escucharon de repente gritar por todo el exterior de la mansión.

_**... ... ..**_**Jardines**_**.. ... ...**_

¿Cuál era su motivo para luchar? En otro tiempo le habría tomando días poder responder, pero a esas alturas le resultaba algo así como sencilla. Sobre todo porque Ryohei era un sujeto de cosas simples: Entrenamiento, peleas, diversión. Todo al extremo. Pero incluso él, cuya frase inconfundible y patentada era "al extremo", sabía que en todo existía un límite, porque los límites también eran extremos.

En aquella junta, una semana después de aquel fatídico día que Tsuna fue nombrando Vongola Neo Primo, no tuvo que escuchar de los labios de Sawada que el chico le había arrancado la vida a varios para lograr acabar con aquel espantoso desastre. Él mismo lo había visto ese día. Y había pensado en decírselo, en echárselo en cara, en reclamarle por hacer tal cosa y, sobre todo, por hacerlo enfrente de Kyoko, porque por su culpa Kyoko... Kyoko había cambiado.

- Onii-chan. – Le habló muy seria unos días después del incidente. – Tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué sucede Kyoko? – Le preguntó extrañado.

- Primero necesito que me prometas que me dejarás hablar sin interrumpirme hasta que haya terminado. – Le dijo y él asintió. – Últimamente... He pensado mucho. Después de ese día, hay algo que no desaparece de mi cabeza. – Explicó haciéndolo tener un mal presentimiento. – Durante estos años Tsuna-kun, tú y los demás han luchado para protegernos... Creo que lo han hecho por demasiado tiempo. Yo... Quiero ser capaz de defenderme por mi misma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kyoko?

- Onii-chan... Ya no quiero que sólo ustedes estén al frente de la batalla. Quiero estar allí, quiero ser capaz de luchar y defender lo que es importante para mí.

- Kyoko...

Y no pudo rebatirle, la firmeza en la mirada de Kyoko era la prueba de que no estaba bromeando. Sintió ganas de buscar a Sawada y darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero no se movió de su sitio. En realidad sabía que a Sawada también le afectaría escuchar esas palabras, después de todo Sawada estaba enamorado de Kyoko. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta? No estaba seguro, pero después de pensarlo bien, se sintió como un tonto de no haberlo notado antes, era tan evidente. ¿Qué si le parecía un buen partido? Tenía sus dudas; una de ellas, y la más importante, era que Sawada era, y sería siempre, un sujeto rodeado de peligros. Pero ¿Qué más daba a esas alturas? Él estaba igual de metido en el asunto y, por consecuencia, Kyoko también lo estaba (¿Entonces por qué le preocupaba?, se preguntaba en ocasiones). Lo conveniente de la situación era que Tsuna no parecía dispuesto a decirle nada a Kyoko ni ella mostraba corresponder los sentimientos del chico, por lo menos eso parecía.

Sí, tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle a Sawada, pero no lo hizo porque conocía sus motivos. Él también había hecho cosas que se había jurado nunca hacer; ese había sido el primer día que se decidió a golpear a una chica, a lastimar en serio a una chica (o a varias, entre la mafia había de todo), y no se había sentido nada bien. Extremadamente no. Pero era en momentos de dudas que siempre recordaba haber visto temblar como nunca a su jefe y aún así tener el coraje y la fuerza para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, sonreírle cálidamente a Kyoko cuando ésta le habló de su decisión de ingresar a la policía de Japón cuando por dentro se estaba desmoronando y, en esa junta, sentarse en la silla de Vongola a sabiendas de que desde ese momento en adelante siempre habría un arma apuntándole. Sí, ese día supo que Sawada era más fuerte que él, más fuerte que todos ellos, que por eso era el Cielo, por que los envolvía a todos.

Por eso, por eso mismo, había estado esperando desesperadamente la oportunidad de gritarle a los Trifoglio su motivo para estar allí de pie ese día, aunque no estuviera del todo feliz de estarlo.

- ¡Yo estoy luchando al extremo para proteger a aquellos que no pueden defenderse! – Declaró Ryohei plantándose frente a los Trifoglio. – Nosotros tenemos el poder para salvar a otros, eso significa que tenemos la responsabilidad hacerlo. Ustedes también lo tienen ¿No es cierto? Y aún así... ¡Este poder debería usarse para la protección de los demás!

- ¡Te equivocas! – Le rebatió Kiril. –Te equivocas... ¡Eres un ingenuo si crees que usando ese poder puedes salvar a alguien!

- Oi, ya es suficiente... – Intervino Gokudera. – Esta vez... El cabeza de césped tiene razón. – Aseguró haciendo que Kiril se molestara más. – Nosotros... – Quiso decir más, pero la palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora? Sólo tenía que decir sus motivos para estar allí parado ese día. Recordó que hacía unas horas Haru se lo había preguntado; ella dijo algo acerca de la amistad... ¿Y él? ¿Qué lo llevó a quedarse allí? "Vamos, contesta" se decía, pero las palabras no salían. "¡Habla, idiota!"... "Ah, cierto", recordó, eso ya había pasado una vez. Se había quedado parado como un idiota inútil.

En esa ocasión, consideró ese como uno de los peores y más frustrantes días de su vida. Y cómo no iba a serlo: Un día se convertía en un completo inútil y al siguiente seguía siéndolo. Pasó el fatídico día en el que su jefe se convirtió en un verdadero mafioso y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada y, para colmo, el día de la junta, donde se suponía estaría al lado de Tsuna para apoyarlo y asistirlo, se había quedado inmóvil y petrificado como un idiota ante el reporte del desastre.

- Gokudera-kun. Gokudera-kun. – Lo había llamado el jefe sacándolo de sus pensamientos..

- Si, Neo Primo. – Le contestó cuando al fin se percató de su llamado.

- ¿Estás bien? Desde que salimos de la junta has estado muy callado.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí. En realidad sólo quise acompañarlo para asegurarme de que usted estuviese bien.

- Estamos en la base, ¿Qué podría pasarme?

- Neo Primo, recuerde que la base aún no está del todo terminada, aún no es completamente segura.

- ...

- ¿Sucede algo, Neo Primo?

- ... No me llames así. – Le dijo Tsuna sin mirarlo y con el ceño fruncido.

- Tiene razón. – Concordó Gokudera. – Es bastante largo, estaba pensando en recortarlo a "Primo", ¿Qué le parece? – Al no recibir respuesta, insistió. – ¿Neo Primo?

- ¡Te dije que no me llames así! – Le soltó Tsuna de repente. – ¡Odio ese estúpido título! Si no fuera por eso... Yo no tendría...

- Lo siento, no sabía que le disgustaba tanto... Um...

- Claro que sí. "Neo Primo", "Vongola", "Juudaime", cosas como esas... Las odio... – Dijo Tsuna deteniéndose. – ¿Me pregunto desde cuando dejé de ser yo? Cuando hablan de mi, se refieren al ideal del "Jefe", es como si yo ya no estuviera allí... ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme así y me hablas como a una persona de verdad?

Inútil, inútil, inútil. El horrible sentimiento de sentirse inútil lo invadía de nuevo. Lo odiaba, por eso siempre le gustaba ponerse al frente de las batallas, así siempre había lago que hacer. Y ahí estaba, al frente, pero no de quien le hubiese gustado. estaba frente a su jefe, ese por el que aseguraba daría la vida. Siempre había creído que su jefe era una persona simple, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que no era tan simple como aparentaba ser; esperaba la victoria en batallas imposibles, planeaba crear una mafia que no era mafia, algo así como usarla para salvar el mundo y, lo más extravagante, parecía creer que realmente era posible.

Él y todos sabían que, desde el día que se había sentado en la silla de Vongola, se encontraba debatiéndose entre su forma de ser natural y el mafioso frío y calculador en el que se suponía debía convertirse. Y no era que el chico no tuviera la capacidad de serlo, sino que se resistía a inclinarse por cualquiera de los dos extremos, de modo que les resultaba un misterio en qué diablos quería convertirse su jefe.

Fuere como fuere, no podía seguir esquivando la pregunta, ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo.

- Juudaime, nunca he querido hablar al respecto porque sé que voy a avergonzarme a mí mismo con mis razones. – Le dijo al fin mientras Tsuna seguía en espera de una respuesta concreta. – La verdad es que se me dificulta hablar de esto. Yo... No soy tan valiente, creo que... Desde la primera vez que escuché su nombre sentí miedo... ¿Sabe? Creo que toda mi vida he pasado huyendo de las cosas que me dan miedo, pero... Con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a ciertas cosas, como vivir sin cuestionar mis decisiones... Cosas como por qué sigo rechazando a mi hermana, por qué nunca he vuelto a casa, por qué es tan importante pertenecer a la mafia, o por qué lo sigo llamando "Juudaime"... Son cosas que jamás he cuestionado porque siento que cada vez que lo hago un fragmento del mundo que he logrado construir se desmorona... Si renuncio a una sola de ellas es como si me negara a mi mismo... Cuando lo pienso, cada vez me doy cuenta que son más cosas en las que me he equivocado y siento miedo... Miedo de perderme de nuevo.

Tsuna guardó silencio cuando Gokudera dejó de hablar. Siempre le había parecido increíble que Gokudera no se avergonzara de decir esas cosas, aunque dijera que lo hacía.

- Entonces... ¿Planeas seguir huyendo? – Preguntó Tsuna tras analizar sus palabras, pero al no haber respuesta siguió hablando: – No puedo obligarte a reconciliarte con el mundo si no quieres, pero por lo menos me gustaría saber que sigues pensando que soy una persona y no alguna especie de deidad capaz de hacer lo que sea. – Dijo y tras una pausa añadió: – Yo tampoco soy tan valiente. En realidad creo que le temo a muchas más cosas que tú...

- ... Juudaime. – Habló Gokudera captando su atención. – ¿Recuerda la noche anterior a la batalla final con Byakuran? – Tsuna asintió. – ¿Recuerda lo que le dije esa noche? Le dije que me convertiría en la mano derecha de Vongola Décimo que pudiese permanecer sonriendo al lado de su jefe. Yo... Realmente creo que usted es sorprenderte, sin embargo... Me queda claro que usted es... Que eres una persona.

Tsuna no contestó, más bien avanzó de nuevo. Gokudera lo siguió preguntándose qué clase de efecto habían tenido sus palabras en la cabeza del jefe. Luego se percató de que se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez frente a una amplia ventana en el pasillo.

- Quizás en el futuro... – Habló al fin casi susurrando. – El día que muera, el mundo me recuerde como el Décimo Vongola que se rehusó a aceptar la realidad, como un tirano o un incompetente. En realidad me da igual, pero... Quisiera que mis amigos me recordaran como lo que soy... Sólo yo, "Sawada Tsunayoshi". – Hizo una pausa y luego añadió: – Quisiera que alguien me lo recordara de vez en cuando.

- Juudaime... Lo que quise decir es que... Entiendo que eres una persona y... Y que al igual que cualquier otra persona, al igual que los demás guardianes, nuestros amigos, – dijo con un poco de dificultad– y yo... Necesitas el apoyo de los demás... Y precisamente para eso estamos tus guardianes... Cuando siento miedo, me gusta mirar al cielo, es tan vasto que parece ser capaz de alojar todos mis pensamientos... – Sonrió. – Por eso creo que eres el indicado para liderar a Vongola, porque eres capaz de alojarnos a todos, Juudai- Es decir... Eto... Sa-Sawada– – –

Y aunque quiso decirlo, se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta. "Cobarde", se había dicho. Tsuna le prohibió llamarlo Neo Primo como reprimenda, nada grave realmente y un castigo digno del jefe, el Décimo jefe.

- ¡Estoy aquí porque soy la tormenta que lo termina todo! – Gritó al fin. – ¡No permitiré que nadie destruya la Familia del Vongola Décimo! Es la Familia que durante años hemos protegido y es el hogar al que pertenecemos. ¡Jamás dejaré que nadie lo destruya!

_**... ... ..**_**Jardines**_**.. ... ...**_

- ¡VOOOOIIIII! – Apareció de repente el segundo al mando de los Varia. – ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo, escorias!?

- ¡Squalo! – Dijo Yamamoto sin poder evitar que se le formara una sonrisa.

- Menos mal que llegué a tiempo. – Dijo Bianchi apareciendo también.

- ¡Escorpión venenoso! – La llamó Dino sorprendido. – ¿Tu los llamaste?

- Así es. – Le sonrió ella. – Cuando regresé a Japón, me enteré que Varia estaba aquí. Así que cuando vi los ataques decidí llamarlos.

- ¡Voi, Haneuma! – Lo llamó Squalo. – ¿Qué haces allí tirado? ¿No piensas ayudar a los inútiles de los guardianes del jefe inútil!

- No podemos acercarnos. – Le explicó Dino. – Han colocado una barrera.

- Mu. No son más que ilusiones. – Se escuchó una vocecita.

- Ushi, shi, shi... Atrapados por algo como eso, aún les falta mucho para hacerse llamar guardianes. – Complementó otra voz.

- ¡Voi, Mammon, Bel! Dejen de esconderse. – Gritó Squalo y los aludidos aparecieron.

- Que molesto. – Comentó Mammon que, al igual que Reborn, había crecido un poco, pero seguía usando una capucha similar que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

- Shi, shi, es mejor que estar en el hotel sin hacer nada. – Rebatió Bel que tenía el cabello un poco más parecido al de su versión de 10 años en el futuro.

- Ooh, vamos, Squ, siempre tienes que llamar la atención. – Apareció Lussuria seguido de Levi A Than.

- Dejen de jugar o el jefe se molestará de nuevo. – Intervino Levi.

- Cállate, basura. – Dijo una voz y Levi cayó al suelo debido a un golpe recibido.

- ¡Xanxus! – Dijo Dino sorprendido de verlo ahí.

- ¡Oi, Kuso-Bossu! No vinimos a perder el tiempo.

- Cállate.

- ¡Voooii!

- Mammon. – Le habló Xanxus haciendo que diera un brinco. – Haz que eso desaparezca.

- Si, bossu.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las ilusiones de Lucille desaparecieron. Yamamoto se acercó a Chrome para asistirla y Hibari retrocedió un poco para recargarse un pilar, mientras los tres tréboles eran arrinconados por Varia.

- Díganme... – habló Xanxus con frialdad. – ¿Quién de ustedes... Asesinó al Noveno?

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

- ¡Idiota! – Le soltó Kiril. – ¡Piensa de dónde proviene el poder que usas!

- De los anillos Vongola, ahora las Vongola Gears. – Contestó Reborn. – Que a su vez provienen del Tri-ni-set. ¿Qué con eso?

- "¿Qué con eso?" ... Vongola, Mare, Arcobaleno... Su poder proviene de las siete piedras que originalmente consistían el Tri-ni-set. ¡Esos horribles monumentos que acabaron con toda una especie en el pasado! ¿Cómo podrían esas cosas servir para proteger y salvar gente? ¡Un poder como ese sólo sirve para destruir!

- ¡No es verdad! – Rebatió también Tsuna. – Eso depende de quién use ese poder, el origen no tiene porque– – –

- ¡Mentiras! ¡Todo es un montón de mentiras! – Lo interrumpió Kiril con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

- Ki..ril... – Alcanzó a murmurar Ichiru sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es todo esto...? ¿Guardianes? ¿Anillos? ¿Mafia? Qué comedia más negra... ¿Quién crees que inventó todas esas mentiras de los guardianes y sus deberes? Nada más y nada menos que Vongola Primo. Cosas como "proteger" y "salvar" son atributos que, a través de los años, diferentes personas, acatando a sus intereses, fueron adjuntando a los productos surgidos del Tri-ni-set. Sin embargo... ¡El Tri-ni-set no es más que un montón de piedras que sirven para destruir!

Entonces una explosión voló una pared y el humo se disipó revelando al jefe de los Varia.

- ¡Xanxus! – Lo llamó Tsuna más que sorprendido.

- Así que has venido. – Dijo Reborn.

- Varia... – Murmuró Gokudera.

- Extremadamente a tiempo. – Dijo Ryohei.

- ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí? – Preguntó Ichiru.

- Se supone que los demás están afuera. – Dijo Eon.

- ¿Los demás? – Preguntó Xanxus. – ¿Te refieres a las tres escorias de allá afuera? Ya deben estar muertos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kiril! – La llamó Ichiru y Kiril maldijo.

- ¿Por qué está aquí Varia? – Preguntó Caín posicionándose frente a ella. – Creí que no pensaban asistir al Décimo.

- Oi, basura... No te equivoques. – Dijo Xanxus. – Vine para encontrar al culpable de la muerte del Noveno.

- ! Xanxus... – Murmuró Tsuna, _"¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Xanxus..."_

- Je. – Sonrió Caín. – ¿Qué más da quién lo hizo? De todos modos el viejo ya está muerto.

- El equipo independiente de asesinato, Varia, asistirá al Neo Primo en la tarea de erradicar a los asesinos del Noveno. – Declaró Xanxus sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Eon. – Entonces los demás... ¡Ah! Tenemos que ir por ellos. ¡Kiril!

- Ya es suficiente por hoy, regresemos. – Insistió Ichiru al no haber respuesta.

- Kiril. – Le habló Caín mirándola de frente. – Si no nos vamos ahora, podríamos perder a los demás.

- Bien. – Contestó al fin. – Tsunayoshi-kun, piensa bien lo que te he dicho... Haré que lo entiendas tarde o temprano... Incluso si tengo que destruir el mundo entero si es necesario. – Dijo y encendiendo su llama de Cielo lanzó un ataque similar al X Burner, pero más disperso y por lo mismo mucho menos potente, pero sirvió de distracción por suficiente tiempo para que lograran salir a los jardines.

- No dejen que salgan. – Ordenó Tsuna poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a sus guardianes que iban en dirección de los Trifoglio.

Al llegar a fuera todos fueron testigos de la brutal batalla que se estaba desarrollando afuera. Varia (exceptuando a Xanxus), junto con los tres guardianes restantes luchaban contra los tres tréboles y ninguno de los dos lados se daba por vencido. Ambos, sobretodo lo guardianes que habían luchado más tiempo, tenían heridas por todas partes.

- ¡Lucy! – Gritó Eon al notar que sus ilusiones no estaban.

- ¡Kiril! – Habló Axel. – ¡Ordenes!

- Retirada. – Dijo con voz de hierro y la mirada fría.

-Bien. – Murmuró Lucille y repentinamente hizo salir varios chorros de lava desde el suelo sorprendiéndolos a todos y para cuando Mammon logró disolverlos los Trifoglio ya habían desaparecido.

- Kuso... – Murmuró Tsuna.

- ¡Voi! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué nadie los detuvo? – Se quejó Squalo.

- Mou, Squalo, deja de culpar a los demás. – Lo regañó Lussuria.

- Mu, que pérdida de tiempo... Nisiquiera nos pagaran por esto. – Alegó Mammon.

- Shi, shi... Pudo ser peor. – Animó Bel con su amplia sonrisa.

- Bossu. – Corrió Levi a reunirse con Xanxus.

- No te acerques, basura. – Le contestó y lo mandó lejos de un golpe.

- ¡Xanxus! – Lo llamó Tsuna cuando lo vio alejarse. – Espera, yo... Primero, gracias.

- No me hables como si te hubiese hecho un favor, vine porque quise. – Se apresuró a decir Xanxus.

- ... De todos modos, aprecio lo que hiciste. – Insistió Xanxus ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de éste, y sin más se dirigió a sus guardianes heridos, mientras el resto de Varia seguía a Xanxus.

- Oi, Xanxus, ¿Se irán tan rápido? – Preguntó Reborn, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Nos quedaremos en Japón el tiempo que sea necesario. – Le contestó Squalo. – Pero no esperen que vengamos a salvarles el pellejo cada vez que estén en problemas. – Sentenció y luego volviéndose una vez más, dirigiéndose a Yamamoto dijo: – ¡Voi! Estuviste terrible, espero que sólo se haya debido al ataque especial de ese sujeto o te mataré yo mismo.

Y así, como habían llegado, desaparecieron. Chrome, Yamamoto y, muy a fuerzas, Hibari fueron asistidos por los médicos de la base. También Dino que recién se había recuperado volvió a la cama, al igual que Gokudera y Ryohei. Tsuna también fue atendido, después de todo no le había ido nada bien durante el enfrentamiento. Después pensarían en las reparaciones y demás, lo primero era curarlos a todos. Y en cuanto pudo, Tsuna se escabulló del cuarto donde los doctores lo habían encerrado con tal de que se mantuviera quieto y tras asegurarse que todos los que no participaron de la batalla estuviesen bien, regresó a su habitación y se dejándose caer sobre la sábanas se durmió de inmediato.

Habría preferido no soñar, pero lo hizo. 3, 5, 2... 1, 6, 2, 4, 5...*

- Es horrible estar solo... – Dijo para sí mientras caminaba en un a la orilla de un rio en un bosque frío con el cielo gris y lleno de nubes. – Incluso cuando hay mucha gente al rededor. – Agregó y muchas siluetas oscuras pasaban a su lado.

3, 7, 2, 2, 1... Poco a poco las siluetas comenzaron a desvanecerse.

- No... – Murmuró. 4, 5, 2, 6, 3, 4... – No. – Gritos, caos, el cielo seguía gris, el agua quieta y su mente... Revuelta. – ¡No! – Gritó, pero era inevitable.

3, 5, 2... 1, 6, 2, 4, 5... Mafia, esa era la mafia. 3, 7, 2, 2, 1... Y esa era la cantidad de gente que perdían a diario en diferentes lugares del mundo, todos bajo el nombre de Vongola.

"¡Eres un ingenuo si crees que usando ese poder puedes salvar a alguien!", escuchó de repente. "¿Cuál es la razón por la que Vongola ha derramado tanta sangre durante diez generaciones?"

- Aah... Suficiente... Puedo sentir como me desvanezco yo también... Estoy cansado.

Y despertó sintiendo que no había dormido ni un minuto. Despertó con ganas de aventarse de un edificio alto, muy alto... Quizás así pudiese descansar aunque fuera un poco. De repente la puerta se abrió y Reborn entró sin pedir permiso, como siempre.

- Sé que quieres decir muchas cosas, dame-Tsuna. – Dijo sentándose en una orilla de la cama y sorbiendo de su café añadió: – Bien, sólo hoy te escucharé, así que habla todo lo que quieras.

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_**1. Traficar armas y demás. Recuerdo que Reborn menciona (cuando están en Mafia Land), que la alianza de Vongola no trafica drogas, también recuerdo que me reí. No sé, me parece un poco ingenua creer que porque no trafiquen drogas no son tan malos... Hay muchas cosas que se trafican (como la trata de personas) que me parecen pueden ser peores que eso, de modo que no justifica las acciones de Vongola.  
**_

_**2. Espero haya quedado claro el cambio en la manera de dirigirse hacía Tsuna por parte de Gokudera, sólo es una cuestión de perspectivas: Gokudera y Tsuna ven las cosas de distinta manera, por ejemplo, para el primero la mafia es un lugar anhelado, mientras que para Tsuna es lo peor.  
**_

_**3. La parte del os números (en el sueño) la tomé de el doujinshi: Bitter Verion (con Hibari), me encantó esa parte y decidí incluirla.**_

_**Ahora sí, Hontoni gomenasai! U_U**_

_**Tuve un atraso horrible y lo siento de verdad. Conseguí trabajo y además estaba haciendo mi servicio social, así que no tenía nada de tiempo.**_

_**La verdad no estoy segura de cuándo podré actualizar ya que aún tengo trabajo, así que de ante mano me disculpo por eso.**_

_**También, apreciaría mucho que si leen este capítulo dejen sus reviews, sólo quiero saber si aún se está leyendo este fic jeje XD Después de todo, pasaron casi dos meses (O fue más?).**_

**_Opiniones, reviews quejas, sugerencias, dudas, reclamos y demás son todas bienvenidas Ow_**

**_Arigato!_**


	16. 15 Información externa

_**Bueno, qué puedo decir... Podría decir que he tenido demasiada tarea (universidas U_U), pero también tuve uno de sos horribles bloqueos...**_

_**En fin, gomen, espero aún exitan personas que leen esto XD**_

* * *

**Información externa**

**... Base Vongola ...**

Era medio día cuando Reborn salió de la habitación de Tsuna. Sabía que el chico estaba más que frustrado; desde su nombramiento no había vuelto a pasar una noche tranquila (aunque le confortaba saber que eso veía sucediendo desde que él llegó a su vida). Las responsabilidades del jefe eran muchas, en especial considerando que estaban en medio de una crisis moderada y que la repentina muerte del Noveno y la sucesión no les había sentado bien a muchos y aún se los recordaban de vez en cuando. Ya no les parecía extraño escuchar las quejas en las juntas y, al principio, a Tsuna se le cerraba el mundo cuando le hacían notar sus errores: se ponía nervioso, se sonrojaba fácilmente, se trababa, tiraba los documentos, derramaba el café, y solía dirigirle una mirada desesperada como pidiéndole ayuda. En realidad le había sorprendido, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, el hecho de que Tsuna hubiese palidecido ante la impresión de saber que él ya no sería su mentor. No significaba que fuese a desaparecer para siempre, sólo que no estaría todo el tiempo.

Pero aún a esas alturas, Tsuna parecía no entender que ahora estaba por encima de él, que a Reborn no le quedaba más que obedecer porque, después de todo, era el jefe. Por eso, cuando terminó su largo monólogo, le había pedido (no ordenado) que los reuniera a todos en la sala de estar más amplia. Recorrió gran parte de la base para encontrarlos a todos; Bianchi y Haru atendían a los heridos, de modo que tanto ellas como Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Chrome y Dino estaban en la enfermería. I-pin y Lambo estaban con Nana (que ya estaba más recuperada) en la amplia y lujosa habitación que Tsuna le había asignado. Spanner, Irie y Giannini estaban enclaustrados en los laboratorios diseñando nuevos dispositivos de seguridad. Yuni, junto con Gamma y Byakuran, estaba en la habitación que había elegido. Y por último, tuvo que convencer a Hibari de regresar a la base. Y cuando al fin todos estuvieron en un mismo lugar, Tsuna apareció.

- He leído los reportes de cada uno de ustedes. – Dijo para atraer la atención de los presentes. – De modo que esta junta es para clarificar la situación actual. Hay varios puntos importantes que debemos discutir. – Y sacó los reportes de un folder junto con una nota con los puntos a analizar. – Primero que nada, está la extraña habilidad de Kiril. Ella es capaz de usar las siete llamas. – Declaró para sorpresa de los que no habían sido testigos del fenómeno.

- Aclaró que su llama originalmente era del Cielo. – Comentó Reborn. – Pero, el caso es que tiene una ventaja aplastante. Si uno de ustedes se enfrentara a ella solo, sería demasiado peligroso. Incluso su jefe tuvo problemas. – Concluyó con una mirada de reproche dirigida a Tsuna.

- Jamás había escuchado de un caso como este. – Comentó Yuni. – Pero... – Dijo sin concluir la frase.

- Suena como una persona muy interesante. – Sonrió Byakuran.

- Necesito que investiguemos esto más a fondo... Eso te lo encargaré a ti, Hibari-san. – Dijo, pero sonó como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? – Le contestó.

- ¡Oi, Hibari! – Intervino el explosivo Gokudera. – ¡Esto también es importante para ti!

- Gokudera, cálmate. – Dijo Yamamoto.

- Kyoya. – Intervino Dino. – ¿No dijiste que querías derrotar a esa chica? Esta es tu oportunidad para averiguar más de ella.

- Dino tiene razón. – Agregó Reborn mirando a Hibari que sólo se dirigió a la salida.

- No necesito que me digan que hacer. – Dijo y abrió la puerta.

- ¡No olvides informar tus avances a Haru! – Le recordó Tsuna antes de que Hibari azotara la puerta.

- Ese bastardo... – Murmuró Gokudera mientras Yamamoto sonreía.

- Eto... Pasemos al siguiente punto. – Dijo Tsuna consultando la lista. – Veamos, de acuerdo con Yamamoto, Chrome y Hibari-san, que pelearon contra Axel, Lucille e Ignis, el objetivo de los Trifoglio es vengarse de Vongola por lo que les sucedió a sus familias por culpa... Nuestra, supongo. – Los tres aludidos asintieron. – Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Reborn y yo nos enfrentamos a Caín, Ichiru, Eon y Kiril, sin embargo ninguno de ellos habló de sus motivaciones. Lo importante de todo esto es que, en el relato que les contaron, jamás mencionaron ni a Caín ni a Kiril.

- Es verdad. – Confirmó Yamamoto y Chrome asintió.

- ¿Quieres decir que los motivos de esos dos no han sido revelados? – Inquirió Irie.

- Así es. – Asintió Tsuna. – En resumen, aunque son una sola Familia, está claro que sus líderes tienen sus propios intereses.

- También está extremadamente claro su odio por Vongola. – Comentó Ryohei. – Planean acabar con nosotros.

- Bianchi. – La llamó Tsuna. – ¿Varia te dijo algo importante?

- Importante... – Repitió Bianchi al tiempo que se ajustaba su antifaz para evitar que su hermano se desmayara. – En realidad fue algo apresurado, pero en cuanto Xanxus escuchó el nombre Trifoglio se levantó y me dijo que los guiara a la base.

Tsuna asintió. Por muchas razones, jamás se había puesto a pensar en cómo habría afectado la noticia a Xanxus, después de todo el Noveno era su padre (adoptivo) ¿no? Hubiesen tenido las diferencias que hubiesen tenido, Xanxus le guardaba cierto respeto aunque no lo aparentara, no era lo mismo alejarse de alguien que saber que jamás lo volverías a ver.

- Por lo menos sabemos que contamos con el apoyo de Varia, eso es una gran ventaja... – Comentó Reborn.

- Shoichi-kun, Spanner, Giannini. – Los llamó Tsuna. – Les pediré que ustedes también me ayuden a recabar información referente a los Trifoglio, sobre todo a Caín y Kiril. Además necesito que haya una constante vigilancia por toda la ciudad. – Los tres asintieron. – Bien, hay algo más... Kiril mencionó algo muy raro durante la batalla.

- Habló del Tri-ni-set. – Dijo Reborn. – Parece no gustarle la idea de usarlo y tenerle un gran resentimiento a Vongola.

- Mencionó a Vongola Primo. – Agregó Ryohei. – Dijo que Sawada era igual que él. – Explicó captando la atención de Yuni.

- Haru. – La llamó Tsuna. – Te encargaré contactar a Talbot, quizás él pueda hablarnos un poco más del Tri-ni-set o pueda decirnos algo que nos ayude a descifrar lo que quiso decir Kiril.

- De acuerdo, Tsuna-san. – Asintió Haru.

- ¡Oi, Tsuna! – Habló Lambo. – No entiendo nada, ¿por qué de repente hubo tantas explosiones? Lambo-san quiere una explicación apropiada. Además prometiste que jugarías conmigo desde hace dos días.

- Lambo... – Suspiró Tsuna. – No es momento para eso... Escucha, hay cosas peligrosas sucediendo en este momento, así que necesito que te portes bien y no causes problemas.

- Tsuna-san. – Lo llamó I-pin. – Yo cuidaré de Lambo.

- Gracias, I-pin, cuento contigo. – Le sonrió haciéndola sentir importante.

- Vaca estúpida... – Murmuró Gokudera.

- Bien. – Habló de nuevo Tsuna. – Debemos estar alertas ante cualquier movimiento. Tengan cuidado. – Dijo y todos asintieron ante la orden del jefe.

**... Base Trifoglio ...**

Cuando los Trifoglio llegaron a su escondite improvisado, permanecieron callados durante mucho tiempo. La tención era palpable; habían perdido aplastantemente cuando Varia hizo su aparición. Cada uno se había instalado en un rincón de la amplia habitación y fue Ichiru quien rompió el silencio.

- Kiril. – Dijo captando la atención de todos. – Hablemos.

- Ichiru tiene razón. – Concordó Ignis al no recibir respuesta de Kiril que se limitaba a observar por la ventana. – ¿Qué sucedió allá?

- Dijiste cosas muy raras. – Agregó Eon.

- ¿Por qué no aclaramos las cosas, Kiril? – Preguntó Lucille.

- Dejen de cuestionar a su jefa. – Dijo Caín atrayendo las miradas hacia sí.

- Caín. – Lo llamó Axel. – Si no hay nada qué ocultar, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿por qué no nos sentamos a hablar? Como antes, ¿sí?

Caín lo miró fijo. Se conocían todos de sobra como para no saber cuando ocultaban algo o querían hablar de alguna inquietud.

- Kiril... – La llamó Caín esta vez. – Piensa en tus subordinados de vez en cuando. También nosotros tenemos sentimientos.

Al fin Kiril se alejó de la amplia ventana y los miró un instante.

- Bien... Hablemos.

**... Base Vongola ...**

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde cuando Tsuna se dirigía a la azotea después de firmar miles de pagares y cheques para las reparaciones de la base/mansión. Le rondaban en la cabeza las palabras de Kiril. ¿Él igual que Primo? Nunca se había hecho la pregunta; sabía que Primo había creado a Vongola para proteger a la gente, similar a él queriendo proteger a sus amigos, pero consideraba que eso era todo.

- " El Tri-ni-set no es más que un montón de piedras que sirven para destruir"... – Repitió para sí. – Nuestro poder proviene de los anillos Vongola, ahora las Vongola Gears, que a su vez provienen del Tri-ni-set... No entiendo. – Dijo revolviéndose el cabello. – Vongola, Mare, Arcobaleno... Su poder proviene de las siete piedras que originalmente consistían el Tri-ni-set... El Tri-ni-set... Debemos encontrar a Talbot... O quizás... ¡Eso es! Hay alguien más que puede ayudarnos a resolver esto.

Corrió escaleras abajo en dirección al despacho de Haru, encargada de mantenerlos en contacto con personas importantes. Cuando llegó a la puerta nisiquiera se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, por el contrario, la abrió y se encontró con una enorme sorpresa.

- ¡Haru! Necesito que – – – ¡Basil!

- Sawada-dono, que bueno que está bien. – Se inclinó Basil a modo de saludo.

- Basil-kun, no esperaba que vinieras. – Le sonrió Tsuna.

- Tsuna-san. – Intervino Haru. – Iba a llamarte, hay un mensaje de CEDEF.

- ¿Un mensaje... de CEDEF? – Preguntó Tsuna teniendo un mal presentimiento.

- Así es. – Contestó Basil. – Hemos venido para asistirlos en la batalla contra los Trifoglio.

- ¿Hemos? – Preguntó Tsuna.

- Así es, Sawada. – Le contestó una voz que conocía bien.

- Tiempo sin verlos, kora. – Dijo otra voz.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Tsuna? – Preguntó una última voz que lo hizo voltear.

- ¡Lal Mirch, Colonnello, papá! – Dijo al reconocerlos a todos.

Lal lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto, sólo su cabello parecía haber crecido; Colonnello, como los demás Arcobalenos, lucía como un niño de unos siete años; y Iemitsu... Lucía igual que siempre, con esa sonrisa burlona y ese brillo enérgico en los ojos.

- Ciaossu. – Saludó Reborn que apareció entre los presentes.

- ¡Reborn! Tú sabías de esto, ¿verdad?

- No sé de qué hablas dame-Tsuna. – Le contestó el chico intercambiado un saludo violento con Colonnello. – Iemitsu, no luces tan mal.

- Ja, ja, supongo que te digo lo mismo. – Le contestó el aludido. – Tsuna, hablemos en otro lugar, ¿de acuerdo? – Sugirió y Tsuna asintió.

- Volveré después, Haru. – Le dijo dejándole una nota sobre el escritorio.

- Entendido, Tsuna-san. – Le contestó sonriendo y, cuando salieron todos del despacho, se percató de la nota y la leyó. – ¡¿Hahi?!

**...**

- Aaah... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que construiste este lugar? – Preguntó Iemitsu dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás de la sala donde habían llevado a cabo la junta de esa tarde. – Esa chica ha crecido, ¿no crees, Tsuna? Deberías fijarte más en ella.

- Oi, Iemitsu. – Interrumpió Lal. – No vinimos a que pasaras tiempo de calidad con Sawada ni mucho menos para que te pongas al día de sus amoríos.

- ¿A-Amoríos...? – Preguntó Tsuna.

- Vinimos para ayudar con el recabo de información sobre los Trifoglio, kora. – Afirmó Colonnello.

- ¿Quieres decir que ustedes tienen información adicional? – Preguntó Reborn.

- Así es. – Contestó Lal Mirch. – Durante los años que le siguieron a la muerte del Noveno, nos dedicamos casi exclusivamente a encontrar información referente a ellos.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habían reportado? – Preguntó Tsuna.

- Recuerda que CEDEF sigue siendo una organización independiente de Vongola, de modo que hacemos las cosas por nuestra cuenta. – Le contestó Iemitsu adquiriendo un tono serio.

- Primero deberíamos establecer lo que ya saben, kora. – Intervino Colonnello antes de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

- Sí... – Contestó Tsuna y. descolgando el teléfono de la sala, marcó la extensión de Gokudera, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, optó por Yamamoto. – Soy yo, ¿podrías traerme los documentos que dejé sobre mi escritorio? Sí, son los que revisamos en la junta. Gracias.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que Yamamoto apareciera en la sala.

- Yo. – Dijo a modo de saludo al ver a los visitantes y, con su habitual sonrisa, se acercó a Tuna y le entregó el folder que le había pedido.

- Yamamoto Takeshi. – Lo nombró Lal.

- Yamamoto-dono. – Lo saludó también Basil.

- Espero que sigas practicando la espada, kora. – Sentenció Colonnello.

- Ja, ja, claro. Igual que el baseball. – Dijo sabiendo que si Squalo escuchara eso lo mataría en el instante.

- Tsuna. – Interrumpió Reborn. – Pasemos a lo importante.

- Sí. – Contestó y les fue pasando los documentos a los integrantes de CEDEF quienes los leyeron con detenimiento, al tiempo que Yamamoto se sentaba cerca de Tsuna. – Estos son los reportes de los que participamos en la reciente batalla con los Trifoglio. Y este, – dijo pasándoles un documento más, – es el resumen de todo lo que sabemos hasta el momento acerca de los Trifoglio.

- No es mucho. – Afirmó Lal Mirch con poco entusiasmo.

- ¿Eso es todo? Kora. – Preguntó Colonnello.

- Hmmm... Bien, entonces les diré lo que sabemos nosotros. – Dijo Iemitsu dejando los papeles sobre la mesa cuando Basil se abstuvo de hacer comentarios debido a lo poco que sabían. – La información que nosotros tenemos es sobre los dos más importantes.

- ¿Sobre Kiril y Caín? – Preguntó Tsuna con sorpresa.

- Así es, ellos...

**... Base Trifoglio ...**

- Kiril... ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho todo esto antes? – Preguntó Ichiru cuando Kiril había terminado de contarles varias cosas.

- No encontré un momento adecuado. – Le contestó con simpleza.

- ¿Qué clase de pretexto estúpido es ese? – Le preguntó molesta Lucille.

- Lucy, cálmate. – Intervino Axel.

- Pero Lucille tiene razón. – Sentenció Ignis. – Hemos estado juntos por bastante tiempo que es imposible que no encontraras un momento adecuado para decirnos todo esto.

- Lo sé; pero, desde un principio, ustedes nos aceptaron tan naturalmente que no creí que fuera necesario.

- ¿Que no era necesario? – Cuestionó Eon. – Kiril, el hecho de que estemos trabajando juntos significa que debemos decirnos siempre la verdad, pero mentirnos...

- Kiril no les ha mentido. – Corrigió Caín. – Aunque tienen razón en estar molestos; Kiril fue insensible al ocultarles la verdad.

- ¿Por lo menos puedes comprobar lo que dijiste? – Preguntó Lucille.

- Por supuesto, ¿de qué otra forma habría sido capaz de dominar las siete llamas?

- Además eso explicaría cómo es que sabe tanto del Tri-ni-set y del origen de Vongola. – Puntualizó Ichiru. – Eso también explicaría cómo es que supo de nosotros.

- Kiril siempre estuvo al pendiente de las acciones de Vongola. – Agregó Caín. – Bueno, más bien me dijo que me mantuviera al tanto, de modo que yo fui testigo de la disolución de cada una de sus familias y cuando se lo conté a Kiril dijo que quería ayudarlos.

- Cielos... Todo esto tan extraño ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo. – Dijo Eon rascándose la cabeza. – Es difícil de entender.

- Ustedes aparecieron en nuestras vidas en el momento en que más necesitábamos ayuda. – Agregó Axel.

- Tch. Cállate, tú eras un mocoso en ese entonces, todos ustedes en realidad. – Dijo Lucille.

- Oi. – Intervino Eon. – Yo no era un mocoso, además mira la apariencia que tienes.

- Y tú te comportas como un mocoso. – Le rebatió ella. – Pero Axel tiene razón, si no fuera por ustedes, no creo que hubiésemos sobrevivido y siempre se los voy a agradecer, pero... ¡¿Por qué demonios se guardaron un secreto tan importante?! – Gritó molesta y dramáticamente.

- Lo importante es que ahora lo sabemos, Lucille. – Dijo Ignis. – Ahora ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Seguimos siendo una familia. Los siete.

- Siempre lo hemos sido. – Les sonrió Kiril. – Y siempre será así, sin importar lo que suceda. Así que por favor, recuérdenlo; siempre seremos una familia. – Dijo mientras Caín se alejaba a mirar por la ventana.

- Sin importar lo que pase... – Repitió para sí distraídamente. – En este momento no me siento bien... ¿Qué sucede esta vez?

**... Base Vongola ...**

- Eso es imposible... – Dijo Tsuna cundo Iemitsu terminó de hablar.

- Increíble... – Dijo Yamamoto igual de sorprendido.

- ¿Tienes pruebas? – Preguntó Reborn.

- Las que quieras. – Le contestó Iemitsu con seriedad.

- Por eso dijo que era igual que Vongola Primo... Por eso odia el Tri-ni-set...

- Espera, dame-Tsuna, no saltes a conclusiones. – Dijo Reborn. – Quiero ver esas pruebas, Iemitsu. De acuerdo a lo que sabemos, sólo hay dos personas vivas actualmente con esa condición.

- Es tan sencillo como tomar una prueba de sangre. – Le contestó el jefe de CEDEF al tiempo que Basil le entregaba el resultado de un análisis médico a Reborn. – De acuerdo a ese documento, el ADN de Trifoglio Kiril no corresponde al de un ser humano.

- Además, – agregó Lal, – si comparamos esta muestra con la de cierta persona, averiguamos que tienen la misma composición.

- Asumo que entienden a quién nos referimos, kora. – Dijo Colonnello.

- Te refieres a... – Habló Reborn, pero la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Tío Reborn!

- ¡Yuni! – Dijo Tsuna al verla.

- Yuni, ¿qué sucede? – Le contestó Reborn sorprendido de su repentina aparición.

- Entonces lo que presentía era cierto... Esa chica es...

- ¡Tsuna! – Interrumpió otra vocecita.

- ¡Lambo, espera! – Dijo una vocecita más.

- Lambo, I-pin. – Los llamó Tsuna molesto y los dos se detuvieron frente a él, Lambo con una enorme sonrisa e I-pin con un poco de preocupación. – ¿Qué les dije sobre entrar sin tocar?

- Lo siento, Tsuna-san. – Se disculpó la niña.

- Bleh, Tsuna es tonto, por eso no entiende. – Aseguró Lambo orgullosamente para el disgusto de más de uno de los presentes. – Pero Lambo-san tiene un plan.

- Oi, vaca estúpida. – Lo llamó Reborn. – Dinos tu supuesto plan ahora o te sacaré de la sala a balazos. – Lambo tragó saliva ante la amenaza y retrocedió lentamente hasta la puerta.

- Bien, se los diré. – Dijo haciéndose de la atención de todos. – Lambo averiguó que el papá de Tsuna había regresado... ¡Así que se lo conté a mamá!

- ¿Eeeh? – Fue la respuesta de Tsuna que, con todas las preocupaciones que tenía, había olvidado prestarle atención a Nana.

Nana entró por la puerta luciendo un hermoso, pero discreto, vestido celeste y un tanto sonrojada por la impresión de ver a su amado.

- ¡Nana! – Dijo Iemitsu con sorpresa e intercambió una rápida mirada con Tsuna antes de levantarse y avanzar hacia ella.

- Querido... Los niños me dijeron que estabas aquí...

- Vaya, resultó no ser algo tan estúpido. – Comentó Reborn mientras Yamamoto reía de buena gana.

- ¿De dónde sacaron ese vestido? – Les preguntó Tsuna en voz baja.

- Mamá lo vio en una revista. – Le contestó I-pin. – Le pedí a Bianchi-san que lo comprara. Siento causar molestias, pero creí que sería una buena idea.

Y por la felicidad que irradiaba la pareja podía deducirse que lo fue. Tsuna lo sabía; sabía que Nana nunca era tan feliz como cuando los tenía a los dos. Lástima que ellos no se sintieran igual.

- Bueno, supongo que hicieron bien... – Dijo al fin causando una sonrisa en los rostros de los niños. – Aunque pudieron esperar un poco.

- Ja, ja, ja. Sigue felicitándome. – Dijo Lambo con orgullo.

- ¿No escuchaste la última parte?

- Vaya forma de arruinar una conversación importante. – Dijo Lal cruzando los brazos y más que molesta.

- Todos los hombres somos felices cuando vemos a la mujer que amamos, kora. – Le dijo Colonnello causando un ligero sonrojo su rostro.

- Tío Reborn... – Se acercó Yuni.

- Hablaremos de esto más tarde, no te preocupes. – Le aseguró.

**... Base Trifoglio ...**

- ¿Estás bien, Caín? – Le preguntó Ichiru cuando lo vio acostado en el suelo y mirando al techo. – Ca~ín... – Pero seguía sin haber respuesta.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Ignis acercándose a la chica hincada al lado de Caín.

- Algo le pasa a Caín. – Le contestó. – No hace nada.

- Te ves demasiado interesada.

- Eje, sí. – Le sonrió. – Es extraño verlo así de tranquilo, pero... ¿Me pregunto si está bien?

- Lo estoy. – Le contestó él sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. – Sólo pensaba. – Dijo sentándose.

- No hagas eso. – Le dijo Ignis. – Creímos que algo te había pasado.

- ...

- Hay algo después de todo, ¿no es así? – Lo cuestionó.

- ¡Caaaín! – Los interrumpió Eon. – Préstame tu cargador de nuevo, rápido necesito salvar mi juego.

- Lo estoy usando. – Dijo señalando su consola que estaba conectada al enchufe eléctrico. – Estoy a punto de abrir un CG.

- ¿De qué ruta?

- La de Tomoyo.*

- ¡¿Ya estás en el afterstory?!

- ... Ahora lo recuerdo. Tú fuiste quien me enseñó a jugar estas cosas... – Dijo Caín reflexivamente.

- ¿Caín? – Lo llamó Eon cuando este se abstrajo de la conversación.

- No es nada... Sólo pensaba... En lo irónico que es que ahora yo sea mejor que tú.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Creí que ibas a decir algo importante!

Y la discusión siguió, mientras Ichiru e Ignis intercambian una mirada, Lucille observaba desde lejos, Axel pretendía leer mientras escuchaba con atención y afuera, en el techo, descansaba Kiril ajena a la situación que se desataba dentro del improvisado escondite.

- Muy pronto... – Dijo. – Un poco más y podré cumplir mi promesa... Espérame un poco más, Sepira.

* * *

_**CEDEF hace su aparición, Kiril revela sus secretos a sus subordinados, ¿Kiril no es humana? ¿Qué tiene que ver yuni con todo esto?, ¿Qué le sucede a Caín y qué esa tención que aparece en los Trifoglio?... ¿Sepira?**_

_**Respuestas y misterios, más misterios en realidas X3**_

_**En fin, esta vez prometo actualizar el próximo VIERNES 20 DE SEPTIEMBRE aunque me custe la vida (y calificaciones jaja)**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews, son importantes para los autores, nos hacen sentir que vamos bien (auqnue no sea ciero XD) y nos pueden hacer sugerencias (para no tener esos horribles bloqueos)**_

_**En fin, ya saben:**_

**_- Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, consejos, inconformidades, ect. Son todos bienvenidos OwO  
_**


End file.
